Conner Turner, Son of Poseidon
by Halfblood98
Summary: This is the story of Conner Turner, the SECOND son of Poseidon who wasn't supposed to be born. He finds on the last day of school he's a halfblood. Conner/Hannah, lots of Percabeth, and what camp is like for a son of Poseidon who actually stays at camp all summer. Sorry about grammer. Rated T for violence, kinda suggestive humor, and because it involves cabin 10 *Aphrodite*.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my first fan fiction. Please review. I want to know if you guys want to actually read this. I have a lot of the story already made but I won't post unless people want it. So remember to review and please don't give me crap. I not sure how this double spacing thing works but anyways. I hope I did alittle good but maybe none but anyways I don't own any trademarks or any copyright but that's what this site is for right. Hope you like it. **

I woke up after another terrifying dream to see I was safe in my room at my house, not in the terrible place I always went when I slept. It was filled with dead spirits and fire and horrible creatures. It has getting to me. By the way I'm Conner Turner. Here's my story.

I heard my family getting around for the morning outside. It was a Friday finally and the last day of school. I'd finally be able to relax this summer. I picked up a book from the side table titled, creatures under the sea, all the letters flipping around and floating off the page. I set the book down and rubbed my eyes. Why do I have to be dyslexic? To add to that I'm ADHD so I can't leave things alone. Priceless objects, weapons, anything unusual or… usual I guess I have to mess with. I looked at the mirror on the wall opposite the wall my bed was on. My hair was different from the rest of the family's, jet black and my eyes were the only green eyes in my family. I was the different one.

I got up and took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast, usual getting ready for school type stuff.

"Are you ready for school, Conner?" my Mom asked as she walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in her usual work clothes, her brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, dumping my cereal bowl in the sink and putting my shoes on. My sister, Mindy, walked in. She's younger than me by two years, me being 12 (turning 13 this summer) and her being 11.

"I really want to get this day over with. Summer tanning here I come." Mandy sat down in the chair.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to get over to the lake the moment we left last summer." I said grabbing my shoes. I was hanging out with my friend, Birch, after school. To tell you the truth, I've never seen anyone eat more than him, ever. He ate 6 pans of enchiladas without hardly breathing and still could eat more.

I walked out to the bus stop and sat at the bench like always. Mandy and her friends joined us on the walk and they were chatting away about everything that wasn't really important but I guess it was to them. Stuff like what they were wearing or the color they painted their nails last night.

The bus finally drove up and we filed in. I sat alone in the back of the bus, away from everybody else as usual, looking out the window. Then something really weird happened. I felt something bump me so I looked around and found I was sitting next to a cheerleader, a very pretty one. Or at least I thought I remembered her from the team, she was dressed in normal clothes now, those little jean shorts that they could only wear on the last day because they were too short and a plain pink Aeropostale shirt.

That was probably the surprise of my day, well normal one anyway. That never happened to me, I wasn't exactly popular. I looked around to see most of the seats empty so she didn't have to sit next to me.

""Hi, you're Conner, right?" she asked with that cheery voice.

"Um, yeah. Uh… sorry but who are you again?" I really didn't know who she was which was weird because I didn't really have a big class.

"My name's Megan. So what's up?" Megan asked turning towards me.

"Not much, don't take this wrong but why are you talking to me?" I really was kind of puzzled. I felt like this shouldn't be happening, like it really wasn't right.

"I just wanted to get to know you, silly." She said, tapping my nose.

"Uh, did Mandy put you up to this or something or are you serious." I sat up more.

"No, I just wanna talk to you Conner, so what's your favorite animal? Mine's a donkey." She asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Probably a dolphin." I replied. She kept asking questions and talking and talking until we got to school. We walked off and into the crowd of kids flowing into the school. Living in Michigan it was pretty small but still a decent size of kids I guess.

"So, I have to go to my class now, I'll talk to you later, ok." Megan finally left.

Birch walked up to where I was standing and watched Megan walk away.

"Who's that?" Birch asked, turning to me, taking an apple from his bag filled to the top with apples and eating half of it in one bite.

"Megan, she says she's been here all year. Have you ever seen her around, because I haven't." I told him as we walked down to our first class.

Birch looked really serious for a minute, but then just smiled.

"Yeah I've seen her around I think," He laughed, "I'd remember her I know that."

I punched him in the arm, "I think I would, too." We went through the day. Everybody was taking pictures and we all just talked, no work to do.

My last class of the last day of 7th grade came pretty fast, and guess who was there that I pretty for sure I know for a fact wasn't supposed to be there, Megan. She was chatting with some of the other girls in the class but she kept looking over at me every couple seconds. She did the same thing at lunch.

I wasn't staring back but I can keep track of a couple things at once I think because of my ADHD, probably the one advantage to having it if any at all.

Everyone was pretty much rushing to the door. The bell finally rung and we trampled over each other to get out. Girls were hugging each other, everybody saying goodbye and stuff. Birch and I were pretty much out of there as fast as we could. We started walking to the park which pretty much right next to the school.

We sat under one of the shadiest trees in the park, Birch eating the apples he found in the trees. We sat chatting away, talking about video games and the whole last day of school. Then we saw a not so surprising to see Megan walking towards us.

"Hey boys." She said sitting down next to me in the grass. Birch looked at her, cringed his nose, then went back to his normal happy face.

"Um, hi. What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her. She looked at me with her blue eyes, but for a second they flickered to red but I just thought it was a trick of the light so I just let it pass over my mind.

"Just hanging out is that ok with you guys." she laughed, pulling at the grass subconsciously.

"Really, why are you here. You're kind of scaring me. I've never seen you before today." I said, sliding away from her.

"Poor choice of words young half blood!" she yelled and burst into flames. I jumped back and watched her burn until she was a.. monster. Her face was the same and her upper body was human clad in armor of some sort. But her legs… one was solid… bronze color. Her other leg was all hairy and had a hoof instead of a foot. Wings spread from her back, black, like really dark black.

"What the heck is that?" I yelled running behind a tree that Birch had ran behind.

"It's a Empousae, get back!" Birch started pulling off his pants.

"Dude, why are you taking your pants off?" I yelled. Under his pants were… hairy. Then I realized they looked a lot like the hairy leg on the monster Megan right behind us.

"Your half donkey!" I yelled. He hit me with this big tree branch that he got from this backpack somehow.

"I'm half goat, man. Now you gotta run now." He ran up to the monster. I ran even further and looked back at the battle just in time to see Birch slammed into a tree and lumping to the ground, unconscious.

"Come here, Conner. You demigods sure cause a lot of trouble don't you?" the monster yelled, throwing a fireball at me. I rolled to the side and the fireball caught my foot, but just my shoe burned, the rest of my foot felt warm but still fine.

I rolled and dodged the fireballs, hiding behind trees and running for dear life. I wasn't exactly the most athletic kid either. Somehow I got back around to Birch and shook him awake.

"What am I supposed to do?" I yelled, shaking him.

Birch moaned, "Try dodging fire with the pool." Then slumped back to unconsciousness.

I ran as fast as I could to the pool but it was all the way on the other side of the park, and I had to keep dodging fire so it took a lot longer than I would have of hoped.

I jumped the fence just as a fireball blazed below my legs. I ran to the pool and jumped straight into the deep end. I looked up and saw steam rolling off the top water, fireballs turning the surface to steam. I heard the screaming of that fireball throwing, freaky legged demon cheerleader, asking me nicely to come to the surface to get roasted.

I just sat at the bottom of the pool watching the steam rolling, panicking as I know I'd run out of air at one point. I shot to the ladder and pushed myself up onto the pool deck. I grabbed the pool cleaning net pole thing from the side rack on the wall and started jabbing the monster with it, keeping it busy so it didn't tear me to shreds or ignite a fireball.

Then Megan got a lucky shot. She grabbed the pole and pushed it towards me, knocking me to the ground and giving her the split second she needed to pounce on top of me.

"You die today, demigod!" she shrieked, raised a claw to tear my heart out. She lashed my arm and huge pain went through my arm. I started to black out and my senses went dull.

I heard somebody shout something loud, and something really strange happened. The water from the pool grabbed demon Megan and she went under, the water thrashing her and basically kicking her butt by itself. What I thought was a black shadow with wings swooped down and dropped a kid just older than me in the pool and he sank below, a bronze sword flashing in the light. A smaller horse with wings, I thought I was crazy, swooped down and a girl hopped off and ran over to me. She had curly blonde hair and an orange shirt on so she looked like a normal teen, about 15-16, but she had a knife in her hand so I figured I was wrong.

She propped me up and forced this really weird tasting liquid down my throat. It tasted strangely like pickle juice which was very fine with me. After a couple of seconds I was pretty much fully awake and the gashes in my arms had disappeared.

"Will someone tell me what in the world is going on here?"" I yelled at the girl, kind of harsh looking back but I was confused.

"Well, we're trying to save your life so if you're smart I'd stay behind this wall I dragged you behind until we can take you to camp. Stay here and stay away." She said as she went into combat.

I peeked around the corner to see the guy who had fallen into the pool, completely dry and he had my black hair which I thought was really weird sort of. He was carrying a one handed bronze sword that look a lot more impressive than the knife the blonde girl was holding. He was wearing the same color shirt as the blonde girl so I figured they were part of the same group of something. The blonde girl grabbed a… baseball cap from her back pocket and right as she put it on.. she was gone. The guy was directing water with his sword, soaking the monster, then he went in and slashed away, but the monster blocked with her claws.

"You can never kill me half-agh." Megan the demon froze, then exploded into this gross dust looking stuff. Standing behind her 2 seconds later was the girl, whipped the dust off her knife as she placed the cap in her back pocket.

"That was fun." The guy laughed as he went over the girl, still facing away from me.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain and eat some ambrosia, all that water you almost passed out you know that." The girl said, taking some stuff out of her pocket and handing it to the guy.

"Whatever, I still think that hat is cheating." He said, walking over to what I first thought was a shadow was a black horse with huge wings.

"Sorry about that, but she had to go." The blonde girl walked over to me and stuck her hand out for me to shake it, "Hi, I'm Annabeth."

I shuck the hand, "Conner," I looked back at the pool deck, hardly any water left in the pool but everything else was soaked, "Can you tell me what happened now, please Mrs. Annabeth." I said, sitting down on the floor. I was exhausted from getting to the pool and in shock and you know, thinking I'm crazy.

"Well, I think you need to come with us. You'll be safe and we've already contacted your mom. Let's get out of here before police show up, ok." Annabeth said, helping me up and I followed her to the other guy.

Halfway she turned to me, "Never call me Mrs. Annabeth again or I'll kill you in your sleep." I nodded in agreement, no doubt in my mind that this girl wasn't kidding.

"Hey how are you with horses?" Annabeth asked me, grabbing the bridle of another winged horse that had flown in after I heard "Seaweed Brain" whistle.

"I don't ride much, but horses always seem to like me." I sighed, remembering all the times I had interacted with a horse. The horse followed whatever I wanted them to do and if I just thought for the horse next to me to do something like pee.. it would. I tried to stay away as much as possible.

"Really," she studied me with her really gray eyes, grabbing as much detail as she could, "Well this is Trojan, so saddle up so we can leave."

I stared at the horse's wings, "Um, I don't have any experience with winged horses." I said, getting up on the saddle carefully so I didn't touch the wings.

"Percy will make sure you don't fall off, right Water Boy?" she mocked the guy named Percy.

"Oh, shut it, Wise Girl," he turned towards me and a chill went through me. I'd seen those eyes and that hair before. This morning in the mirror, we had the same eyes!

I think he saw it too, but he just kind of shrugged it off and walked over to my horse and stared at it deep in the eyes, then walked away.

"Let's get back to camp." Percy said, sending his.. pegasus into the air. Annabeth followed his into the air, then mine went. It was like going down a very straight hill on a bike, wind blowing past you at 100 mph, and then we started flying what I think was east. I somehow fell asleep on the horses back after the whole couple hours of excitement. I laid my head on its neck and my eyes closed instantly.

**Hope you liked it. Remember to review, review, REVIEW. I'll post if you guys want it and review. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. Thanks to those who reviewed. Remember to keep reviewing. REVIEW! Thanks. I don't own Percy Jackson or any other things really except the stuff I make up. I own Conner Turner.**

I woke up and saw I was sitting in a chair on a porch, overlooking a valley that ended in a big bay. There was a river from the bay to a lake, where people in canoes glided across the surface. I saw buildings that…. Looked like all the old buildings from ancient Greece, except the marble looked like it had been washed this morning. A forest stretched along the left side of the valley and right in front of me were cabins, all different. They were arranged in a… omega symbol, Ω. I guess it went with the Greek style of this place, I got up and walked down to the canoe lake, kids in orange shirts looking at me for a second and then moving on with whatever they were doing. I sat by the water and watched it ripple until I saw a teenage girls face. I got closer to see what it was. Then it splashed me in the face and disappeared.

"Sea nymphs, they like to do that to you." I jumped at the voice.

"Don't scare me like that, Annabeth." I said, turning to see her in the same orange shirt that everyone else was wearing. It said Camp Half-Blood on it in black letters and had a pegasus under it.

"So, what's this place, "Camp Half Blood" and why am I here?" I said, walking to the cabins with Annabeth. She was a about an inch taller than me so it was kind of weird because I was usually taller than most.

"I think I'll have Percy show you around. I have to lead my cabin in Monster Fighting." she said as we walked into the cabin area. We past one that looked like a giant metal vault, another made of gold, another blood red one lined with barbed wire. We stopped at one that was really low and was made of stone or coral. A metal water waves with a trident was on the door behind a gold letter 3. Annabeth opened the door and Percy was just pulling on some shorts.

"ANNABETH!" he yelled, pulling his pants up so fast he tripped over himself. Annabeth slammed the door shut and her face turned the color of a fire truck.

"I don't know about you but I think that was hilarious." I laughed and next thing I know I was on the floor, my arm hurting a ton and Annabeth standing over me with a fist clenched.

"Ok, fine, fine. Ow, why do you do that? I got up just as Percy walked out the door.

"Hey Conner," he turned to Annabeth, "Like what you saw?" he laughed and Annabeth turned even more red, then punched him in the gut, but she recoiled her hand.

"I'm invincible, remember Wise Girl." Annabeth yelled at him, then stormed off.

"So I'm supposed to give you the tour aye. Well here we go." He started walking away. I followed behind him.

"What do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" he asked me as we walked up this hill with a huge pine tree on it.

"Um, I studied them in English once, very cool stories. Why do you ask?" I replied as we sat down at the hill.

"Well they're real, not stories to start out with. They move with western civilization and it's in America right now so they're here. Short and to the point you are the son of a god or goddess." He said like he'd said it a million times and was bored.

Yeah, I was probably going crazy.

"There's no way I'm a demigod. I'm dyslexic and I have ADHD." I mumbled, pulling at the grass.

"Ha, everyone here does. Have you blown up entire schools? I think not." He laughed, pulling a pen out of his pocket and fiddling with it. I had a feeling he wasn't joking either.

"Your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek so it's hard to read English and ADHD is your battle reflex. It's so we can dodge and keep track of everything while we're fighting." Percy stood up and walked up to the pine tree and I followed.

The tree looked normal but what was curled around the bottom was not. It was a dragon, it had a couple of heads and a couple slept but some others gave us a look and went back to scanning their surroundings. On the lowest branch was a golden.. towel but that didn't seem right.

"That's the GOLDEN FLEECE. Like the Golden Fleece." I was so surprised my voice sounded weird.

"Yeah. That was a blast getting that from the Bermuda Triangle." Percy said, looking back at the valley.

"I, ah, bet it was. So who's my god dad then." I asked him. I don't know about you guys but that's what was really on my mind.

"Well, we'll find out tonight or else I'm going to have to go all the way back to Olympus and talk to the council again." Percy said as we walked down the hill. Ok then…. Anyways.

He showed me all the cool stuff at camp, archery, pegasi racings, chariot racing, sword fighting, a climbing wall that spewed lava, and some other perfectly normal demigod stuff.

Percy finally lead me to the beach.

"So, where are we exactly. Like where is this bay?" I asked standing so the waves crashed against my ankles.

"Long Island Sound, New York. Not far from the New York City." Percy said, skipping a stone. I thought it would have been normal skip, but the stone kept bouncing all the way out of the bay.

"Nice throw," I said in amazement, "So who's your parent?"

"Poseidon, god of the seas and horses and earthquakes and dolphins and stuff." Percy mumbled, then summoned a huge wave that crashed over him. When it went back out, Percy was completely dry and was holding the rock he had thrown.

"Cool. I should of figured, you getting dressed in the Poseidon cabin." I laughed, remembering Annabeth walking in on him.

"Yeah, she just couldn't resist this." He motioned to his body then laughed. I saw him turn a little red but not as bad as Annabeth did.

"You so like her." I said, drawing random lines in the sand. Percy pulled the same pen out of his pocket as he did on the hill. Then he clicked it and it transformed into the sword he was holding early.

"Repeat that and I'll… yeah I do. I'm not into that violent thing she does." Percy said, changing the sword back to its pen form and putting it in his pocket.

"Yup… not to be rude but I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since lunch at school." I groaned, my stomach wanting food. A conch blew and the noise went through the valley.

"Right now. And you're in luck, today's Friday." Percy smiled and ran to the dining tables in an open meadow.

"Awesome, wait why am I lucky?" I asked as I ran helplessly after him.

At dinner I sat at the head table next to Chiron, the centaur that taught us how to be heroes and the activities director, why not. Also there was this drunken guy who was a god of wine, the head guy, but everyone said he was leaving do to victory in a Titan war so I guess people were happy. Everyone was sitting at their parents tables with all their siblings, lots the same age. Percy was eating alone at the Poseidon table though, I thought that was sort of sad, but I guess he's used to it.

I had to scrap part of my food into a fire because the gods and goddesses liked the smell of it, which is weird because they're gods and they could make it, well I guess it's the thought that counts.

I was just putting my tray on the counter for the harpies to clean when I heard a huge gasp from the crowd of people. I turned around to see everyone staring at me, bluish green light casting shadows off everything. I looked behind me, around me but I couldn't figure out where the light was coming from.

Then I looked over my head. Floating there just for a moment before it disappeared was a trident, glowing the color of deep water in the sun.

Everyone started to bow, except Percy, which was fine because I was turning red from all the attention. Percy face was like, pure surprise and amazement.

I heard Chiron announce, "All haul Conner Turner, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Creator of Horses, Earth Shaker."

I just stood there like an idiot while everyone got up. Chiron trotted over to me.

"Conner, you need to come with me." Chiron said like it was my funeral. I was so dazed that Chiron had to pick me up and carry me on his back to the Big House.

We sat down by the fireplace, Chiron was in his wheelchair and Percy, Annabeth, and their satyr friend who's name is Grover. Percy looked dazed, staring blankly at me while Annabeth was trying to comfort him.

"Is there something I did wrong? I feel like I'm not supposed to be here." I said, sad that everyone now hated me.

"It's because you're not supposed to be. This isn't good." Grover mumbled, chomping down on a soda can.

Chiron wheeled over to me and examined me with a lot of seriousness.

"Chiron, he obviously is. I mean look at the resemblance." Annabeth said, waving to the both of us.

"I don't totally understand the whole why I'm not supposed to be here thing." I mumbled.

"Well, after World War II and before last summer, children of the Big Three were quite rare, only three known existing, Percy, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades. But you, were born before that was broken." Chiron explained, stroking his beard.

"So, I'm not supposed to be here," I paused, "So what do I do?" I asked, sort of anger and sad. Everyone just stood still, not knowing what to do or say. I looked at my feet until someone put their arm around me. I looked up to see Percy staring back at me.

"Well you're here and that's all that matters. I'm looking on the bright side here, I have a human half brother." Percy smiled, and it made me fill good to know that he didn't hate me because, you know, we are brothers.

"Oh gods, now there's TWO Seaweed Brains around here! This is going to get crazy." Annabeth said sarcastically…. Maybe… Probably but the mood seemed to get better from there.

"Well, you'd better go get ready for capture the flag, Conner, no need to be late." Chiron smiled as he handed me an orange camp half blood shirt.

"Wait can't I just sit this one out. I don't even know how to fight, much less fight against everybody else." I moaned, thinking of the bruises I'd get, or worse. Chiron smiled and everyone left, Annabeth to her cabin and Grover to the woods. Percy and I walked back to our cabin.

"You'll do fine. We have Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Hecate, Apollo and Hermes. I don't think we'll lose and I can protect you. Just stay with me and you'll be fine." Percy said as we walked into his, I mean our cabin.

It was pretty nice, a couple of bunks, and bathroom. A little fountain sprayed a mist that made a rainbow. Otherwise, it was pretty messy. I remember Annabeth saying Percy wasn't really the neatest guy around. Shirts hung from the bunks and lay on the floor, trash bin over filled and trash surrounding the bin. Pretty much my old room but a little messier. I saw a horn hanging on the wall.

"So, where'd you get the horn?" I asked, making it straighter. Percy grabbed a helmet out of the chest at the base of his bunk.

"That would be the horn of the Minotaur." Percy laughed, "I miss old beef boy. Haven't seen him since the Titan War. I wanta see how he does now that I've trained with the Curse of Achilles."

"Yeah about that. Did you really dip yourself in the River Styx? And how is being invincible?" I asked, sitting on the bunk I was making my own.

"Yeah, and it wasn't a dip at all. Basically I have very, very fast fighting skills, super strong and all that. Speed too. You'll see how it is when you get wet. And weapons don't damage me and stuff. You'll see how it is. Hey, we're brothers, right?" Percy started walking out the door, "Now let's see if I can get you fitted for armor."

I smiled and followed him over to the Athena cabin. There were kids running in and out with maps and weapons, running off to get ready for Capture the Flag.

Percy knocked on the door politely and Annabeth answered the door.

"Hey, Seaweed Brains. What do you want I'm busy." She said, putting her hand on her hip and looking annoyed.

"See I knock in case people are getting dressed," Percy mocked him and people back in her cabin laughed, which stopped after Annabeth gave them an evil glare, "Can you help me fit Conner up?" he asked her, staring at her. She broke her act of being annoyed.

"Yeah, I don't want Conner here to be completely useless to the team." She sighed and called for Malcolm, her second in command, to take charge. I would have been offended but I really wasn't.

Me, Annabeth and Percy walked down to the armory. Annabeth turned and studied me then walked in and grabbed a piece of body armor, its bronze surface shining in the sunset light. I strapped it in and it fit good but it weighed a ton.

"How do you guys wear this? It's like wearing a pile of rocks." I stretched out and it readjusted somehow so it wasn't so bad. Percy handed me the helmet from the chest that fit my head perfectly.

"Now for your weapon." She mumbled and Percy stared as she walked away.

"Hey, Percy. Come back to camp buddy." I waved my hand in front of his face and he jumped and followed me.

"Just go out with her." I said as we walked around the corner of the armory to the weapons shed, where Annabeth had already laid out weapons for me to try.

"Ha, I am." He laughed as he walked up to Annabeth and put his arms around her. She laughed and pushed his arms off of her.

"Ok Conner. Let's get started." Annabeth was still laughing from Percy. She picked up a spear and thrust it into my hands. It was way too long. It wobbled and swayed.

Me and Annabeth looked at each other, "No." we said in unison. She set a huge two handed sword, very heavy.

"Not my style exactly." I said, leaning it up against the wall. We went through weapon after weapon, everything from swords to shotguns. Nothing felt right, swords to heavy or off balanced or something. We sat down on the ground, tired of trying so many weapons.

"Let me see if I can help." I heard a voice and turned to see a tall tanned fisherman with a black beard and the fishing lures in his hat and stuff. Percy and Annabeth shot up fast.

"Hey Dad." Percy walked up to the guy. It took me a second to register but I shot up too.

This was my real Dad.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, me just staring at him in amazement.

"Well, to see you. And Conner, who is in need of a weapon I see." Poseidon said as he studied me. I just looked up at him. I had no idea what to think really.

"Well Conner. Let's see if we can find you a proper weapon, shall we?" Poseidon laughed and opened up a tackle box I hadn't noticed.

**Remember to review. Thanks for all the hits, I'll post by next Friday. REVIEW please, it helps me know what everyone thinks. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for all the hits everyone. And thanks to the two people who review, double for wrothmonk. And it's not the magic item you suggested. Hope you like it.**

"Let's see. I had the Cyclopes build this for you, like how I had them build Riptide for Percy." He said, pulling out a pen. He dropped it into my hands.

"Click it. Annabeth, Percy, stand back a little, will you? They didn't test it yet." Poseidon said, waving the two back.

I clicked the pen and it shifted into a sword right in front of me. The handle fit perfectly in my hand. The bottom of the hilt was a shell, curled into a circle. The hand guard was curved on both sides and pointed into the outside points of a trident. The blade was double edged and about 2, maybe 3 feet long.

"Now, until you learn your powers a bit more the sword will turn into this form when it gets a touch of water. When you learn how to you can go into this form whenever." Poseidon explained as an orb of water appeared in his hand. It glided over to the center of my sword, where the blade meets the hand guard. Then the handle extended until it hit the ground. The hand guard slide up the blade and the blade transformed into a spear.

The end result, a trident.

I waved it around and thrust with it the best I knew how.

"Wow, thanks, um… Poseidon." I said, not knowing exactly what to call him.

"Can we talk?" Percy asked Poseidon. He nodded and they went around the corner to talk. Annabeth walked over to me.

"Nice sword, err trident I guess." She said, examining it.

"Yeah… I feel weird." I moaned, putting my head between my legs. The trident transformed back into the sword and as I tapped the shell on the ground it turned back into the pen.

"Hey, it'll work out. Percy's just not used to having a brother, well half mortal brother." Annabeth reassured me, patting my back.

"Yeah, so that means I have half brothers too. Like what half exactly?" I asked. That confused me all day.

"Well, a lot of Cyclops. You'll meet Tyson sometime. The original Pegasus and some others. Hey, we need to get to capture the Flag." Annabeth got up and helped me up. Percy followed close behind, wearing no armor unlike the rest of us.

Me and Percy lined up on our side of the creek. I clicked Undertow, Poseidon told Percy to tell me that it was called that, and that it returned to my pocket if lost, basically Riptide. Percy un-capped Riptide and hit a button on his watch. It spiraled out into a shield. I raised my standard shield.

"Ready for this, Conner?" Percy asked, swinging his sword in the air.

I heard a conch blow through the woods, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Things were pretty quiet, then 5 guys in armor came charging at me. One of them slashed and I blocked it with my shield. I slashed back but he simply blocked it with his sword and send Undertow flying out of my hand and into the weeds on the edge of the creek.

"Come on. That's a gift from Poseidon." I yelled, blocking another slash with my remaining shield. I heard the guy laughing and then heard a noise like him being thrown into a tree. I lowered my shield and saw the guy knocked out against a tree Percy standing where he'd been two seconds ago.

"Good block." Percy said, then splashed a guy in the face with water from the creek. He then stabbed at the guy, who tried to block with his shield. Riptide simply dug into the guys shield and Percy flipped him over his head, sending that guy into a tree. Then proceeded to beat most of the frontal charge for our flag.

Meanwhile, I was having trouble with one guy. He was just toying with me, slashing at me and me blocking. He slammed my shield with his hilt and sent me into the creek. All of the sudden, I felt full of energy, I felt the power of the sea flowing through me. I stood up as he charged at me. As he charged forward I slapped the sword out of his hand with me shield, the kid recoiling his hand. I then slammed him with the bottom part of my shield in the helmet and he went down, hard, water splashing up to my face.

I turned and grabbed Undertow from the weeds. The water on my hands caused it to turn into the trident. I felt a tingling in the back of my neck. I turned to see Percy surrounding by people, him defeating all the ones in front of him with ease. But the one behind him was about to stab him in the small of his back. I don't know why or how but I threw Undertow and it caught the guy's sword and impaled it in the ground a couple feet away.

Percy heard the clang and turned to the guy and easily disabled him. He flashed me a look like thank the gods and returned to fight. I smiled and then looked at my open hand.

Now I had to get Undertow back. I felt a tug in my gut and felt the creek flow change. Undertow was caught up in the current and floated back to where I was standing and stood up so I could grab it.

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled silently and returned to the fight. Somehow I could fight against the other higher trained kids without completely failing. I jabbed Undertow into my opponent's blocks, catching them off guard and slamming them with my shield.

Ares kids really dominated the field, knocking kids aside while Apollo kids shot stranglers trying to flank with arrows. Hermes kids helped us Poseidon with defense on the creek. Hecate and Aphrodite guarded our flag. And Athena was strategically placed behind the Ares kids. The blues didn't have a chance. Then the Hephaestus kids brought out their surprise.

A great clanging rang through woods, and everyone, even the blue team froze. Swords stop clanging and people looked around. Then a giant bronze... thing crashed into the creek. After it knocked aside two Hermes kids. It stopped and you could tell what it was. It was a giant suit of armor, about 15 feet tall and it had two swords, one in each hand. Some of its armor was painted blue for the team but the rest was bronze.

I heard one of the Ares kids yell, "Hey Jake! Since when is a giant robot suit thing allowed in this?"

"All magic items allowed, remember." Jake laughed as he fired an arrow from his wrist that the Ares kid blocked. Percy walked casually up to the exoskeleton.

"Hey Jake, I really don't want to destroy your big toy. So either I do, or you take that off. Your choice." Percy said, raising his sword. Jake responded by slamming his sword down.

Percy was faster. It sent himself up on a water jet and came down slicing a gash out of the chest. The giant stagger and Percy started filling the hole with water. Water started pouring out of all the joints. Then the water in the gash slowed and slowed until it turned to ice. The whole giant froze and the helmet slide back on the suit.

"You wa-wa-wa-win." Jake's teeth were chattering when Percy let the water flow out and the robot starting to shudder, then its arms and legs shrank and folded until it was just Jake Mason wearing a piece of elaborate body armor with a gash in the metal. Then there was a roar of cheers. I looked over to see Annabeth holding her hat... and the blues flag.

I held Undertow in its trident form up in the air in victory, even though I didn't really do much.

At the campfire after everyone changed out of their armor and put their weapons away, people sang some really cheesy yet really, really catchy campfire songs lead by some Apollo kids. Jake Mason sat by the fire with blankets on, still shaking from the ice.

I sat next to Percy under the Poseidon banner. He really didn't do much, I guess because he never really had to because no one was there to sing with him. I sang along the best I could which wasn't great and eventually Percy sang along a little bit. I guess after learning you have a not supposed to happen brother you'd be a little off.

After the last of the songs and s'mores, everyone walked back to their cabins in groups and the harpies started cleaning up after the fire. Percy went over to the stables and I really wasn't ready to see a whole building of pegasi after just learning they existed so I started walking back to the cabin area. Annabeth caught up to me.

"So, how was camp so far?"she asked as we walked.

"Violent, almost died a couple times, learned I'm not supposed to exist, met my Dad who controls most of the Earth. So, in other words. Probably the best camp known to man, or us I guess, not mortals." I explained, looking back at the beach, listening to the waves crashing against the shore.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." She sighed, looking back at the stables.

"So what do you guys do not on Fridays?" I asked, wanting to know what to expect tomorrow.

"Well, tomorrow and Sunday are free days so you can do whatever. Apollo kids usually play basketball, Ares kids sharpen their weapons, Hephaestus kids work in the forges, Hypnos kids sleep, like always. Me and Percy…." Even in the moonlight I saw her turn a little red.

"You guys hang out." I finished for her.

"Yeah, but he'll probably train you. There's not always going to be water around to help you." She teased me.

"Yeah, I know, but it's good when it is." I laughed. We got to the cabins and Annabeth stopped. I turned to her.

"What's up with you?" I asked, wondering why she stopped.

"Be good to Percy ok? His fatal flaw is loyalty to his friends. Don't let him down ok? For me, I mean, you know for his greater good, because you don't really know me and…" she started babbling.

"Yeah, I will. There's nothing to worry about Annabeth. What could I really do? We're brothers, aren't we?" I said, pointing towards Cabin 3. She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. See you around Seaweed brain 2." She laughed and starting walking back to her cabin. I walked into cabin 3 and sat down on the bunk. I placed the set of clothes I wore to here in the chest at the base of my bed. I set Undertow on the bedside table and sat down on the bed.

Percy walked in a couple minutes later and sat down on his bed so we were facing each other.

"Ok, so tomorrow I'm going to test you and stuff. I'll probably have Annabeth do all that. Being older and having more completed quests I'm the cabin leader." He explained it to me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yeah I really don't want to be one." I admitted. Percy laughed.

"Yeah, so I gotta teach you how to use our powers. We'll head to the beach for that. Then we'll gradually increase training until you become a beast. That good with you?" he asked, climbing up to his bunk.

"Fine with me." I said, doing the same except staying on the bottom bunk. I thought I was way too excited to sleep, but I guess I was extremely tired because I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

**Thanks for reading. Please review, please please please review. You can help change the story. Thanks for reading again and the next chapter will come by sometime. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for all the hits and thanks to the reviewers. Please review. This is sort of a long chapter but it goes through a lot. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Half-blood or its campers or staff as much as I want to. I do own Conner Turner and Hannah Chambers though and Birch.**

I woke up to Percy falling off his bunk. He just lay there, snoring. I sat up and poked him on the back of the neck. He was still sleeping. I yawned and got ready for the morning. I found a schedule crumpled up on the floor while I was putting a new Camp Half-blood shirt. It said Breakfast was at 8:00 and Cabin Inspection at 8:45. I looked at the clock on the wall. It had swords for the hands. It was 8:15. I pulled the shirt over my head and started shaking Percy up.

"Hey Percy we need to get to breakfast and clean this place up." I started cleaning the cabin, throwing Percy's old shirts in the Athena designed laundry basket that Annabeth gave him for him to attempt to clean. That gave me an idea.

"Hey Annabeth, what are you doing here? Oh yeah, that's just Percy sleeping flat on his face in his boxers." I yelled loud enough for the cabin next to us to here. Percy shot up and started looking around in panic.

"What… oh so you're like that. Good kid." Percy said, getting up and going into the bathroom. I grabbed what trash I could and put it into the trash bag and tied it. I'd find a place to put it later.

We headed to breakfast and I found the place in the forge where they burnt the trash. Me and Percy waited in the cabin until Annabeth came by with the inspection scroll.

"Well Perce, the usually 3 for yo.." she looked and saw the place to be cleaner. I had to motivate Percy to help me but we managed to at least clean up the place, make the beds, dust the tables, you know, cleaning stuff. I straighten the pictures on the wall. Organized the stuff on the side table. I task well done I'd say.

"I'm giving it the first 4 since Tyson was here. Good job, Seaweed Brains." Annabeth scribbled on the scroll.

"We training Conner today, Perce?" she asked as she was about to leave.

"Yeah we are, if you're not busy. You know, like you never are on Saturdays because we're.." Percy started to say but he got cut off by Annabeth coughing quite loudly.

"Yeah I'm not busy, like, um, always." Annabeth blushed and left.

"You just say things without thinking, don't you." I said, grabbing Undertow and placing it in my pocket.

"So I've been told." Percy moaned, heading towards the door. I followed him. We picked up Annabeth who had put her curly hair into a ponytail. We went over to arena where I was immediately knocked over by a giant shadow. Next thing I know I'm being slobbered by a giant tongue. I heard Percy whistle then say something and it got off of me.

I stood up covered in head to toe in dog slobber. I picked up my arms and watched the slime drop to the floor. Annabeth covered her mouth trying to cover her up her laugh but she tipped over and started laughing out loud.

Percy smirked, "This is Mrs. O'Leary. The world's only hellhound that won't kill you." Percy picked up a Frisbee and threw it all the way across the arena and the hellhound started chewing on the shield. After Annabeth recovered from my being drenched in slobber, she wheeled out a practice dummy, with all the sticks that stuck out for you to block and attack.

I clicked Undertow.

"Ok then, I just swing at this thing." I said, walking up to the dummy.

"Yeah, you have to start somewhere." Annabeth said, tapping the dummy.

"Ok then." I started swinging. It kept fighting the thing, its moves become predictable. I dodged and stabbed. I then slashed off the sticks so it had nothing to swing around.

"I don't think that's a good challenge." I said , turning to find Annabeth snuggled up in the arms of a sleeping Percy and I found destroyed hay dummies scattered all over the arena. She was just about sleeping herself when she noticed I was talking to her.

"Um, yeah, um. Well, I could spar with you I guess." Annabeth picked up a sword from the rack.

"Sure," I glanced over at Percy, snoring and leaning back against the wall but still sitting, "Does he get tired easily enough where he can't teach me Poseidon stuff?" I asked Annabeth, pulling on my body armor.

"After he uses his curse of Achilles, he gets really, really tired. He'll be fine. You just have to get used to it." She explained, raising her sword. I looked around to see no one but us was here which was weird. I looked and saw the big hellhound blocking the door, so I guess if I got my butt thrown to the dirt no one would see.

"Ready… Go." Annabeth slashed at me. I blocked with my sword and returned with a full on downward slash. Well, I stepped to far forward. She stepped behind me and pushed me with her hand and I fell flat on my face.

"So Conner. What did you do wrong?" she asked in her apparent teaching voice.

"I stepped to far forward." I moaned, getting to my feet.

"Yeah, try not to do that." Annabeth mocked, getting into a ready stance. We went on for about an hour. By that time I was drenched in sweat and had a record of being able to last a whole 15 seconds sparring.

"That was ok for a rookie. What did you do wrong again?" she asked, brushing her hair off her face. She hadn't even broken a single drop of sweat.

"I got distracted." I moaned. She kept saying Mrs. O'Leary was going to pee on me or even your shoe was untied. I was wearing SANDALS!

"One more go ok." I said, getting a pretty decent idea. I readied myself so she had her back to Percy. We lunged at each other and got into a sword lock. I pushed her back and started my plan.

"Percy, stop taking your shirt off." I lowered my sword and stared at the still sleeping Percy. Annabeth hesitated.

"I'm not falling for that, Seaweed Brain 2." she said, but I could tell she wanted to look.

"Dude, sweet six pack. I need to get one of those." I said in amazement. Annabeth turned around and I pointed my sword at her throat. She stomped her foot.

"Conner Turner I can't believe…" she turned to find her throat at the edge of my blade.

"Never get distracted." I smirked and lowered my sword. Then I laughed so hard it woke Percy with a jump.

"What, where. Oh, hey guys. How's training?" he asked, getting up and stretching.

"My record is 15 seconds and she beat me 360 times to 1." I mumbled, turning Undertow back into its pen form and placing it into my pocket. I sat down on the bench and took off my armor.

"Ha, better than most." Percy laughed and Annabeth placed her hands on her hips and looked annoyed. Mrs. O'Leary barked and Chiron trotted in, followed by a dozen or so annoyed looking campers.

"Just because your pet lives here, doesn't mean you have the arena to yourself Percy." Chiron trotted up to the three of us.

"Sorry Chiron. Mrs. O'Leary fell asleep and Percy and I lost track of time training Conner." Annabeth explained, giving Chiron that puppy dog look with her gray eyes. Chiron rolled his eyes and trotted out of the arena.

"Now what?" I asked as I dried the sweat off me with a towel and walked out of the arena.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my cabin and grab some things. So you and Percy can go do Poseidon stuff for.." she lifted Percy's wrist so she could read the time, " half an hour till lunch. See ya, Water Boys." Annabeth walked towards the cabins.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Percy as we just stood there.

"I want you to meet a friend of mean." Percy smiled and started walking towards the stables. I hesitated.

"Um, I don't think I'm ready for a bunch of mythical creatures so.." I was cut off by Percy picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. That was pretty impressive because I wasn't too much smaller than him. I kicked and squirmed and probably got looked at by everyone we passed but before you know it we were there and he set me down in front of him so I couldn't run. I looked around.

It looked like a normal stable. But the horses inside had wings. They were in as many different colors as there are different colored horses, and I saw a purple one somewhere. I heard a ton of voices, but they weren't in the air. They were in my head.

There were really pretty girls running around and other people that had a least one piece of tie-dyed clothing on.

"Aphrodite and Iris kids are good with pegasi, but not as good as us. Demeter kids have to work the strawberry fields or else they'd be here too." Percy smiled and grabbed some sugar cubes and walked up to a pure black horse, its wings huge. I heard a very loud voice appear in my head.

"_Hey boss, how was your day taday, huh. Did you bring me sugar cubes? Who's the kid, he smells familiar." _the pegasus rambled on in my head. Percy started to feed him sugar cubes to shut him up.

Percy turned to me while feeding the pegasus, "_Conner, this is Blackjack. Blackjack this is Conner, the second son of Poseidon." _Percy thought at me. At that moment my head exploded with voices, "_My lord welcome, welcome." _That was most of it. A lot of the trainers had to get their pegasus under control.

I decided it was time to try my powers, "_Yeah, hi. First off, settle down for your trainers please." _I said in my mind and they all calmed down, "_Now, can you please just call me Conner, not lord. Makes me feel weird." _They all whined in agreement.

"So, we need to teach you to ride you of these." Percy said, walking up to a pretty blonde girl about my age but way more fit. She had a clip board that she was busy writing on.

"Hey Perce, Conner. What you guys up to?" she asked, scribbling something on the clip board.

"Hey, Hannah. We need to get Conner assigned to a pegasus." Percy said, patting me on the back.

Hannah smiled, "Well let's see what we got." She scanned the clip board.

"Um, is Trojan open?" I asked wondering about the pegasus that brought me here.

"Um, yeah. He's right over here. Follow me." She started walking down one of the rows of stables until she stopped at the door. Hannah opened the door and lead the pegasus out.

"Wow, he's cool." I said. He was a dark brown color with a white spot that covered the area right between his eyes. His wings were huge, and they were a slightly lighter brown.

Trojan turned his head to Percy and tilted his head down in a horse bow. Percy nodded back. Then Trojan turned to me.

"_Hey Trojan, remember me?" _ I asked , nodding my head to him.

"_My lord." _ Trojan tilted his head to me. I patted his nose and lifted his head.

"_Come on. Remember what I said. No bowing, and no lord stuff please." _ I flicked a fly off his neck.

Hannah just stared at us. I forgot not everybody could hear us and it was really silent.

"Ok, so Conner, if you just sign your name here, Trojan here will be your assigned horse." Hannah passed me a pen and the clip board and I signed my name next to Trojan's.

"Ok, Percy, you know what to do. I have to go get ready for lunch with my cabin. I'm so hungry." She whined then giggled and left Percy and me and Trojan.

"So, now what?" I asked, looking up at Trojan. Percy opened up Blackjack's stable and guided him over to us.

"We ride." Percy showed me how to get the saddle on and stuff and we guided our pegasi to the open field. I jumped up on Trojan and sat in the saddle.

"Ok," Percy had Blackjack trot over to us, "You know how to ride right?"

I nodded, remembering all the times I'd ridden at my friends' house and before I stopped when I was like 11.

"So we fly." Percy started Blackjack into a run and Trojan followed. I freaked out at first.

"We're going to go slow right?" I yelled at Percy.

"Yeah, you're just starting." Percy said, then he looked at Trojan. I heard a little whisper in my head that I realized later was Percy saying, "_Give him Hades."_

Trojan whined like laughing and took flight, really fast. He started doing flips and corkscrews in the air and going about 100 miles an hour. I was screaming but the air took the sound. Then he slowed and landed after about 5 minutes, which by the way seemed like way to long.

I got off and wobbled. Then I threw up in a bucket. I heard Percy walked over to me and pat my back.

"Thanks a lot bro." I said as I put my head between my legs.

"You're very welcome. That was for waking me up like you did." Percy put Trojan and Blackjack back into their pens.

"Let's go to lunch." Percy said as he helped me up and we started walking towards the dining area. Right when we got there the conch blew and we sat down at the Poseidon table as sandwiches and pizza were handed out.

We ate up until we were full, because according to Percy he was training me straight up till dinner. We left and told Annabeth she didn't have to test me.

"I gotta teach this kid to be a fish." Percy had joked to Annabeth, which made her roll her eyes. Percy not satisfied wrapped his hands around and started tickling her. She started laughing and pushed him off.

"Go breathe in some clean water to clean out your brain, Percy Jackson. You stink too, bring some soap." She laughed and walked into her cabin. Percy smiled and I laughed.

"Well aren't you a ladies' man." I said as we reached the shore.

"Oh yeah. It's how I roll," Percy smirked, "Ok, so. Being a son of Poseidon we can breathe underwater and talk underwater and talk to fish and stuff." If you need help just send a thought to me ok?" Percy started walking into the water. I followed.

This time of August the water should of felt really cold, but it was pretty warm. Percy kept walking and walking so I did. Then his head went under and I stayed so my head was above. I looked down to see Percy sitting at the bottom, motioning for to come. I shook my head and he looked down and shook his head. Then a really powerful current pushed him out. I decided to keep going up.

Not a good idea. A current knocked my feet out from under me and sent me underwater and keep me there. I tried to go up but the water wouldn't let me. I finally let go of the last bit of air I had in my lungs and I had to inhale, but it felt normal. I looked over to see Percy floating near me. He was laughing underwater which was sort of weird.

Percy motioned for me to follow him. I started swimming and Percy was just going really fast. Percy looked back and saw I was behind and stopped. When I caught up, I heard something I hadn't expected. I heard Percy's voice in my head. This talking in minds thing would take some getting used to.

"_Tell the ocean to propel you. Make a current behind you and go like faster. I mean really, you control water." _Percy crossed his arms and waited for me to do it. Ok fine. I felt the ocean's power flowing through me. So I told the water to send me toward.

It did. My face should have been peeling off, but it wasn't. Percy caught up to me.

"_That's what I'm talking about. Fun, right?" _ Percy said, and we keep going. Eventually we stopped. I was about to ask where were, but then I could tell the exact coordinates. We were right outside New York City.

"_Isn't this outside of camp limits?"_ I asked as I looked around and saw the surface rippling with boats.

"_Technically, yes. But the camp is for training and this is how Poseidon kids train, a lot better than the creek right?" _He explained, waving to the water around him.

"_Yeah, you're right. Can we head back though camp feels safer than this." _I said, and I was right. I could sense monsters in the water. Or at least whatever was in the water seemed like a monster.

"_Yeah, it's New York. There's a lot of bad stuff. I agree though. Let's head back."_ Percy swam off and I launched myself after him.

When we got back we still had a good hour or so until dinner so Percy was going to show me a little more Poseidon stuff.

"Ok, so you know how to control water right?" he asked as he un-capped Riptide.

"Yeah, you just tell the water who's boss." I explained, crossing my arms.

"Well, if there's no water, there's nothing you have power of at the moment. So you have to make some. Well, unless you want to nearly kill yourself and blow yourself out of a volcano and.." Percy looked at me and I glared at him.

"Anyways, you can create water. It's easier if you have something that was once part of the sea, like a shell." Percy pulled a shell put of his pocket and chucked it at the ground. It shattered and the pieces just sat there. Then they sank into the ground a small spring appeared and started flowing.

"Now you tell it to get bigger and," Percy made the spring grow until it looked more like a geyser, shooting water like crazy and spraying everything, so it was good we were on the beach.

He settled the geyser down until it was back to a spring, then it disappeared in the sand.

"Now you try." Percy handed another shell to me. I looked at it. Then threw it at the ground. As it shattered I felt the shell's power asking the sea to bring itself to rejoin with the shell. The sea didn't want to, but I told it to. I sensed water welling in the spot where the shell broke and before you knew it, a small spring had appeared.

I looked up at Percy and he nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"Ok, can you go bigger for me?" I asked the spring, and it responded by growing almost instantly into a geyser. I tried to get it to calm down, but a sharp pain formed in my gut and I collapsed, and I probably would of blacked out if my hand hadn't landed in the water of the bay.

Percy saw what happened and quickly got the geyser back down to nothing and ran over to help me.

"Hey Apollo kid! I need a medic over here!" Percy yelled across to the basketball courts. A guy broke away from the game and ran over to us very quickly. The Apollo kid sat me up and started forcing nectar down my throat. I drank it and felt a little better, to the point where I could at sit up sort of.

I sat up and looked the Apollo guy in the eye best I could, "Thanks dude." I groaned, feeling completely drained.

"Anytime. It's what I'm here for right." The guy said, patting my back and calling Percy over. They talked silently off to the side.

"That was pretty intense." I heard a girl's voice come from behind me. I turned and saw Hannah walking towards me. She sat down next to me and looked over at Percy and the Apollo guy talking.

"Percy pushed you to hard?" she asked me, looking me in the eyes. She had really pretty blue eyes. They sort of distracted me so I hesitated.

"Um, ah, no not really. He was just showing me a trick and I learned the limit of what I can do." I explained after I stammered, trying to talk to her while she was staring at me.

"Ha. Well, try not to pass out next time." She laughed and I felt sort of embarrassed. People were starting to look over at Percy and the guy talking, the huge wet area and Hannah sitting next to the kid that almost past out.

She looked at my face and just smiled, "You don't have to be embarrassed. I don't think anyone here could do what you just did without dying." She encouraged, bumping my shoulder. That made me smile a little bit.

Percy finally walked over to me and Hannah.

"Hey Percy. I have to go help my friend with her hair. See ya guys." She waved and started walking back to her cabin.

"Hey, sorry about that. You feeling ok?" Percy asked me, sitting down in the sand.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Just a little drained. That nectar stuff really works." I said, holding up the canteen the medic had given me.

"Yeah I know." Percy mumbled, looking at his feet. I patted his back.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault you know that right? I'm fine, and now I have my limit to train off. No pain no game." I think I made him feel better.

For maybe 10 seconds and that's when Annabeth came in. Apparently she had heard about the incident and she was mad.

"PERCEUS JACKSON! WHAT IN HADES WERE YOU THINKING?" she yelled as she walked up. Percy was about to reply when he got slapped in the face.

"Percy, you have to take things slow. It took you FOUR years to figure that water making thing out. I know I should of trained him myself and.." she was cut off by me poking her in the leg, she was a lot taller than us since we were sitting in the sand and I really didn't feel like standing up.

"It's not Percy's fault. I took it to far. I tried making it bigger and I lost control. Percy was just trying to train me. Stop yelling at him." I said kind of angry but still calm. Annabeth's expression softened a bit and she sat down in front of us.

'You sure you're ok, Conner? Percy nearly pee'd himself the first time he did that one." Annabeth asked me, and I don't think that last part was a joke because Percy looked up and his face was really red.

"Did you really have to tell him that Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth with a look like, I'm never going to hear the end of that. Annabeth and I laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine, and pee free." I laughed and Annabeth laughed and Percy just put his head between his knees and groaned, "Annabeth, do you have something to say to Percy?" I asked her.

She blushed and then tapped Percy's arm, "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you, Perce." She apologized and Percy looked up.

"Whatever, not anything I won't hear again." He mumbled sarcastically and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Then they hugged, and hugged for like 10 minutes. I don't know about them but it was really awkward with me there and I couldn't stand and walk away. So I slide on my butt until I was a couple feet away and faced the bay.

Eventually Percy walked over and lifted me over his shoulder like a flour sack and carried me back to Cabin 3. I really couldn't struggle so I just let him, probably got weird stares but I was so drained it really didn't matter to me. He set me down on the bed and I drank nectar while Percy walked over the fountain and grabbed a coin out of it.

The coin was gold. Percy paused a moment, then tossed the coin into the mist. Instead of just falling to the floor, it disappeared.

"O goddess, accept my offering." Percy mumbled and the mist shimmered.

"Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan." Percy said aloud, and the mist shifted until it showed a woman bent over the sink, washing dishes while humming.

"Hey Mom." Percy said and the woman turned and hers eyes lit up.

"Oh Percy. I'm so glad you called." Percy's mom eyes twinkled as Percy explained how camp was going so far, but I noticed he left me out.

"Hey Mom, I want you to meet someone," Percy waved me over. I took a sip of nectar and walked over to reflection, "Mom, this is Conner." Percy motioned to me.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." I waved and then felt uncomfortable. Percy's mom studied me for a second.

"Hi, and you can call me Sally. So who's your parent…" she asked and then took another long look at me.

"You're a child of Poseidon." She stammered, looking sort of amazed. I thought she might get mad and yell at me because people tend to do that when you're not supposed to exist.

"Oh, welcome. I bet Percy is finally glad to have a mortal half brother. He's been whining for one. You tell me if he does anything inappropriate and I will get on his butt. And if you ever need a place or just some family, you always have us ok." Sally finally finished. Now I was getting homesick but I was glad she accepted me.

"Did you really have to tell him that?" Percy whined, but he didn't sound angry at all.

"Yeah, thanks for being so accepting. And of course I'll tell you, what are um.."I had to think a moment, "Um, son's half brothers for." I laughed and she laughed and Percy went behind the image and gave me an evil glare, but no threat behind it really.

"Ok, Percy. I have to get back to chores. Be good and keep Conner safe. Good bye Conner, love you Percy." She said.

"Love you too, Mom." Percy said before dissolving the image with a wave of his hand. I sat down on the bed thinking of my family, probably wondering where I was, but I guess Chiron contacted her and she knew.

We ate dinner like normal. After words, I caught Annabeth before she went to the campfire.

"Hey Annabeth. Can I ask you something?" I asked her as she turned to me.

"Um, sure. What's up?" she said, as we walked towards the fire.

"Do you have any books in Greek that you think I would enjoy? I miss reading. We're supposed to read Greek right? So do you have any you think I'd be interested in?" I asked, wanting to read up on something I was supposed to be able to read for once.

Her face lit up like the fire.

"Of course, come by Cabin 6 after the fire. We have enough for everyone in camp really." She said excitingly.

"Ok thanks." I was happy to know they had books here.

After the campfire I walked up to the door of Cabin 6. I knocked on the door and Annabeth answered it.

"Come on in." Annabeth waved me inside and it was really cool. They had a SMART board that had a map of what I'm pretty for sure was the woods. All the bunks were side by side against the right wall to make room for all the maps and tables and book shelves.

"Nice cabin." I said, walking up to the SMART board. The strategy was amazing, almost fool-proof.

Almost.

"Hey, this is for next Fridays game right?" I asked Annabeth, who was looking through the stacks of books.

"Yeah, what about it?" she looked up at the board.

"If a squad of maybe two really fast runners went through this area here," I made a line through an area where they could go, "They could go straight up to your flag and take it back down the same route." I explained, pointing out all the reasons why. The kids who had gone to lay in bed sat up and watched as I pointed out the flaw.

"You're right Conner. How'd you see that?" Annabeth asked, handing me a pile of books but not taking her eyes of the plan.

"Video games." I stated right before I left. I went over to Poseidon cabin and found Percy was sleeping and snoring. I turned on the sea shell lamp and read a book about all the gods and goddesses until I couldn't read anymore. The letters shifted into words perfectly. I turned off the lamp and had another dreamless night at the world's best camp ever.

**Please review! Hope you liked it and I need a little help writing the story. Review to tell me if I should get Conner and Hannah together fast or slow or not at all. Thanks, review your answer please. REVIEW PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEEE **


	5. Chapter 5

**HI thanks for all the hits and to my reviewers. I sort of incorporated some elements from I'll love you forever in my favorites, I don't own it but it's a great percabeth story. Hope you like this chapter. **

I woke up to Percy falling on the floor on his feet, making a louder noise than it should have for someone his size.

"How did you get so loud?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry, the invincibility thing makes me heavier." Percy put on a shirt, this one at least clean. I was about to stand up but then I felt really sore. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I must be really drained." I said, using the bed to lean on so I could stand, but I had to do it slowly. Percy looked over at me and gave me a sad look.

"Yeah, sorry about that again. I don't think you'll be any good at training today, so just chill out, meet people when you can walk. Have fun." Percy explained as he grabbed Riptide and placed it in his pocket.

"See ya at lunch." Percy walked out the door. I grabbed the canteen of nectar the medic gave me and drank the last bit. My soreness went away and I felt a lot better. I got myself around and walked to the dining area for some breakfast. After I went back and grabbed the books I finished. I walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Annabeth answered the door.

"I finished these and…" I trailed off looking at Annabeth. She looked really pretty today, her hair down in natural curls and I think some make up which from what Percy said was really rare for her.

"Um, here's the books. You look, um, nice today." I said as I handed the books over. Annabeth took them and blushed.

"Thanks Conner. Percy said you didn't seem up to training today," she examined me. I noticed I was swaying a little bit, "So have fun today. Try not to overdo yourself. I don't want you fainting tomorrow because you can't do anything." Annabeth smiled.

"I'll try. I don't think I could make bubbles in a glass of water right now." I admitted. Annabeth laughed and walked past me, waving good bye.

I walked down to the canoe lake and grabbed a canoe and paddle.

"Mind if I join?" I turned to see Hannah running down the bank towards me. She waved and stopped at my canoe.

"Um sure. Why not?" I grabbed another paddle from the lake house as Hannah got in. I pushed us off and we drifted towards the center. We paddled around the lake a couple times, talking about stuff, like camp events, pegasi came up a lot, and other things. We drifted up to the bank and I hopped out at the point where I could stand and guided the canoe to the shore.

I walked up onto shore and grabbed Hannah's hand to help her out. It was really warm. She grabbed the paddles and I lifted the canoe over my head. It was really easy since I just got out of the water. I put the stuff away and walked over to where Hannah was standing.

"That was fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, it was." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Hey, I'm going to go pegasus riding. You wanta come with?" Hannah said, turning to walk away and looking back at me.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I said as we walked to the stables. I walked in and heard a ton of voices in my head.

"_My lord. He's here everyone."_ I heard one say and the rest starting calling me lord and stuff.

"_Come on, no "My lord" stuff remember?" _I commanded them to stop calling me that and walked over to Trojan's pen. I opened the door and he walked out.

"Hey Trojan. Ready to ride?" I said aloud.

"_Yeah, and I promise I won't make you throw up again. That wasn't fun to see." _Trojan said as I got up on his saddle. Hannah brought her pegasus right next to mine. Hannah's pegasus was white with blue wings. It was a little smaller than Trojan but not by much.

"Cool pegasus." I said, examining it.

"Thanks, this is Sky." Hannah patted Sky.

"_That's me. Sky, the pegasus that was named after the thing I fly around in. Weeee." _It babbled in my head. I laughed and Hannah looked at me.

"What's so funny?" she asked, laughing at me laughing.

"Your pegasus is funny." I said as we walked out. We just trotted around a little before we took off. We flew around for a little bit. I could hear Hannah laughing as Sky did little flips and spirals. We landed and took care of the pegasi and walked out.

"You didn't throw up this time." Hannah laughed and I felt my face get hot.

"Where'd you hear about that?" I asked, sounding really shy even I noticed it.

"I saw it. I forgot to lock Sky's door and saw you bent over a bucket. I also heard you yelling." Hannah giggled and my face felt warmer. Hannah looked over at me and nudged my arm.

"Don't be embarrassed. Trojan went crazy on you and you were a first timer." Hannah smiled and I smiled back, feeling my face cool down a little bit.

The conch blew for lunch and Hannah and I walked over to dining area. We went to our separate tables. Percy was already eating when I got there. I sat down and grabbed some food. Percy looked up from his plate. He had pizza sauce on his cheeks but either didn't know or didn't care.

"What have you been up to?" he asked as he grabbed more food.

"Um, not much. Canoeing, pegasus riding," I said, grabbing a slice of pizza, "Having fun with Annabeth?" I took a big bite of pizza as Percy's face turned red.

"How did you know?" he asked in a whisper. I swallowed my pizza and took a drink of the Coke I summoned into my glass.

"I have my ways. She looked pretty this morning. Why are you so hungry?" I asked him, taking another bite of pizza.

"Yeah she did…" Percy trailed off and I noticed he was staring at something behind me with a distant look in his eyes. I turned and saw Annabeth laughing as one of her siblings told her something, "And I was using my powers all morning. Makes me hungry, you'll see some time." Percy chugged down his Coke.

"So, hanging out with Hannah, aye?" Percy laughed as he grabbed more food and I felt me face get hot.

"Um, yeah. Say, why were you using your powers all morning?" I countered, not wanting him to get me embarrassed.

"I swam out to help a shark get out of a jam. Sent a wave inland to stop this bully picking on a kid and I took Annabeth under to see a school of jellyfish swim by." He finished and took a big bite out of his 10th piece of pizza.

"I'm sure that's all that happened." I said as I took my plate up for it to get cleaned. I walked back to cabin 3 and grabbed the book I had left off on. It was the story of Jason and the Argonauts as they made their journey to get the Golden Fleece. It was so weird that Percy and Annabeth had done the same thing just 4 years back.

I heard a knock on the door and put the bookmark in my book. I opened the door and saw Hannah standing there with a shoulder bag slung over her, well shoulder.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come make some deliveries with me to a couple of cabins. Um, you know so you can know where all the cabins are and stuff." she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and stared at me. Again they distracted me so I stammered.

"Um, sure. Yeah, sounds like fun, hold on a second." I slightly closed the door and put the book back and grabbed Undertow. I whipped some pizza off my face and went out the door to see Hannah leaning against the wall.

"Ready, Conner?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me, "You're a guy, you don't need to get ready just go. And I thought that pizza sauce looked good on you." She giggled and I just followed, getting used to getting embarrassed.

"Says a daughter of Aphrodite." I joked… Hannah laughed sarcastically than punched me in the arm a lot harder than I thought she could.

"You're hilarious." She laughed and walked up to a cabin that had to be Demeter's. It was decorated with flower beds and hey, the roof was grass. Hannah knocked on the door and some guy answered the door. He had a straw hat on and a really deep tan from being in the fields all day. His orange shirt was stained with dirt.

"This is for Violet." Hannah handed the guy a package and the guy thanked her and took it inside and closed the door. Hannah turned and started walking down the goddess's row of cabins. She delivered to Athena, Nike, Apollo, and Hermes. She stopped in front of a cabin that was decorated in rainbow colors.

The door frame was a rainbow and a mist sprayed from holes in the wall and the light reflected off the prisms that hung from windows and made rainbows.

"Colorful." That's all I could say really. It was cool.

"Yeah, they're all at the stables right now because there's supposed to be a rainbow in the sky today." Hannah walked into the cabin and I followed. The place had a rainbow on each wall. And mist going with images in them. For all I could tell, they got free Iris messaging. Hannah set a package on the bathroom counter and we left.

"So, now what do you want to do?" Hannah asked as we walked along the river that cut through camp.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked as I started walking in the river up to my ankles. We just kind of walked in awkward silence.

"So, do you have a favorite color?" I asked kind of stupidly. Hannah laughed.

"Pink of course. And yours?" she laughed and walked onto a bridge that crossed the rivers and stopped.

"Blue of course." I mocked her and she punched me in the arm, not hard but more friendly. We exchanged facts about each other. Eventually the conch blew for dinner and we walked to the dining area again.

I sat down and ate, the sunset lighting everything orange and reds. Percy came like 10 minutes late and had the funniest and dazed expression on his face I've ever seen.

"Where were you, Percy?" I said smugly as I put some food on a plate for him so he would eat something. He just sat there and ate without looking away from the center of the table.

"Hey, come back to camp Percy. Come on Perce." I waved my hand in front of his face and he looked up.

"Hey Conner. Have fun with Hannah?" he asked, then looked back down at the table.

"How did you know? You were at the beach the whole day." I asked, me face turning slightly red.

"I sensed you guys on the bridge." Percy said blankly, finishing his plate.

"I'm guessing you had fun today then." I said, and that led me to the funniest stare down I've ever had. Both of us were trying not to laugh as we had the stare down.

"Oh, if only you knew, buddy boy." Percy started snickering. I looked back at the Athena table to see Annabeth staring with the same expression Percy had, but a little bit more there than Percy.

"Ok, come on ,Perce. We need to go to the campfire." I dragged him over out of Chiron and Dionysus's views. I looked to see Malcolm guiding Annabeth over. We put them together and they grabbed hands and started walking down to campfire.

"You think they had fun today?" I asked Malcolm. He snickered.

"I'd hope so. I've never seen Annabeth like this in my life." He laughed and he left to go join his cabin mates. Hannah caught up to me as I was staring at Percy and Annabeth holding hands.

"What's up with Perce. He's got love flowing off of him like he was drenched." Hannah stared at them. Ok, Aphrodite kids could see love. That makes sense.

"All I can tell is they had fun today." I laughed and Hannah just rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." Hannah said with sarcastic annoyance and then left to join her cabin under her banner. I sat by Percy under our banner and he sang right along with the songs. I finally got the words done to most of them by the end of the night.

As we walked back to our cabin Percy recovered enough to walk normal and talk normal and he was smiling a lot.

"Good times." He muttered as he climbed into his bed. He fell asleep giggling and then started snoring for a little bit until he just breathed and he talked in his sleep.

"Annabeth, hehe, hmmmm." He moaned in his sleep. I laughed silently and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up sometime during the night just enough to hear the door creak open silently and someone walk in, but I didn't feel any danger so I fell back to sleep.

I woke up and sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room for some reason. The clock read 7:00. That was earlier than I usually got up. I sat up and looked up to see Percy with his back turned. What was weird that he had moved to the bigger bed than his usual spot. I walked over and peeked my head over Percy's body to see Annabeth snuggled up against Percy, sleeping.

Percy had his arms wrapped around her and she was snuggled up with her head on his chest. I got off the ladder and started pacing the room. This was so not going with camp rules. This wasn't good.

I sat down on the bed and thought. It was almost 7:15 when I heard a moan like someone waking up and I walked silently over to the bed to see Annabeth waking up. She looked up to see Percy then looked over at me.

"Hey Conner." She said then closed her eyes. Then her body tensed and her eyes flew open, "Conner, what are you doing here?" she asked frantically but in a whisper.

"I just woke up in my cabin, what are you doing?" I asked her simply and I could tell she was trying to get up but couldn't.

"Why am I snuggled with Percy?" she asked, still trying to get up.

"I don't know, didn't I just ask you? Good luck with trying to get up. He fell off his bunk and flat on his face without waking up." I dropped down from the bunk and pretended to get ready for my day.

"Conner get back here and help me." I heard Annabeth whisper as loudly as she could. I walked back over to the bunk.

"Hey, if you're trying to wake him up why not just talk normal?" I said as I strained not to laugh really loud.

"I don't know. I don't want to wake him up and agh." She whispered but was then cut off by Percy rolling on top of her. He mumbled something and then went back to snoring. Annabeth turned really red and I fell to the next bunk laughing.

He was like on top on top of her if you know what I mean.

"Percy Jackson get off of me. Of course he had to be invincible." Annabeth tried to get him off but he had her weighed down.

"So, now what do you want me to do?" I asked Annabeth as she struggled to get Percy off.

"What do you think? Get him off!" Annabeth tried pushing him up, but he returned the favor by forcing his arms under her back and using her like a pillow. I dropped laughing so hard my side hurt. He had his face…. You know where it was funny. Annabeth was the color of the Ares cabin.

I thought of what to do for a little bit. Then an idea came to me.

"Hey, Mrs. Jackson lives Upper East Side, New York right?" I looked back at Annabeth who had given up on trying to get Percy off. She was the color of bricks but just sat there.

"Yeah, but why would you…" Annabeth trailed off as she realized what I was going to do.

"You wouldn't." she looked very serious as I dropped and walked over to the fountain. I grabbed a golden coin, drachma there called I think, and threw it into the mist.

"Um ,O goddess please except my offering." I said and I waited until the mist shimmered into a screen.

"Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan." I said, and the image changed to Sally eating at a table with a guy that I figured was Paul, her husband. Thank the gods he knew about all this Greek stuff.

"Oh, hi. You must be Conner." Paul said and Sally turned to see the image.

"Um, yeah. And you must be Paul. Nice to meet you. Um, Sally, I have a situation with Percy here." I said, and I heard Annabeth hiss my name. I motioned for her to be quiet as Sally turned fully around.

"What kind of situation?" she asked, dabbing pancakes off her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, nothing serious. I just can't get him awake. He's snuggling.. a pillow and I'm tried up to the point of hitting him in the head with my sword hilt. But he's invincible like that, so any suggestions?" I asked, clicking Undertow behind my back and showing it to Paul and Sally.

"Nice sword." Paul admired it and I remember Percy telling me about Paul going to town on monsters in the Titan War.

"Yes it is. Um….. have you tried slipping ice down his pants?" Sally asked, and Paul restrained a laugh. My laugh wasn't really restrained.

"You're giving me permission to slip ice down your son's pants then." I said, and she smiled.

"Whatever it takes. Bye Conner." Sally said.

"Bye Mrs. Jackson, bye Paul." I said, Paul waving as I dissolved the message.

I turned to the bunk they were on, "Was that so hard?" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I heard Annabeth groaned as I filled the sink with water.

I focused on it and told it to get really, really cold. I felt a tug in my gut and the water turned to ice, cracking and groaning. I slammed the hilt of Undertow on the surface and the ice shattered into ice cubes. I picked up as many as I could and walked back to the bunk. I showed Annabeth the ice cubes and she just stared at them.

"What are those for?" she asked as I handed her the ice cubes.

"You're going to wake Percy up." I said simply and pointing at the back of his pants.

"No, I'm not doing that." Annabeth's face turned redder (if possible) and she attempted to give me the ice cubes back, but Percy shifted and blocked her arm.

"Do you want him up or not?" I said, pulling my hands back. Annabeth groaned and lifted up the back of his pants like she was picking up a piece of pizza that had been sitting on the floor for way to long. She threw the ice cubes down his pants and let go of his pants. For a second nothing happened.

Then Percy jumped so high he hit his head on the ceiling and came back down on top of Annabeth. She groaned as Percy landed on her.

"I'm up, I'm," he started to get up and then he realized he had landed on top of Annabeth. He got off and she sat up and they just sat there, "Why are you in my bed Wise Girl?" he asked simply.

"I don't know. Why did I find myself sleeping with you just now?" Annabeth looked way more embarrassed now that Percy was up.

"I don't know. I don't remember moving last night." Percy scratched his head and got off the bunk and helped Annabeth off.

"So now what? Your cabin is probably wondering where you are," I pointed at Annabeth, "And if someone finds out you're in here, we could get in big trouble." I started pacing before Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, first I'm going to take a shower and wash Seaweed Brain's drool off of me," she pointed to a wet spot on her shirt and I saw Percy wipe his mouth and rub his hand on his pants, "Then we'll figure something out ok?" Annabeth looked at me with her gray stormy eyes.

"Yeah, go get Percy's drool off of you. Who knows what goes in that mouth of his." I joked and Annabeth just rolled her eyes. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Percy walked over to me.

"You're just trying to make me look bad." Percy gave me a glare.

"Nah, I'm just joking around. She knows you to well." I said as I changed Undertow back into pen form.

Percy nodded and walked over to the bathroom. He stood there for a second and everything was silent, except for the noise of the shower running. Then that noise stopped.

"PERCY JACKSON! TURN THE SHOWER ON NOW!" I heard Annabeth yell and Percy started to laugh. The shower noise came back and Percy just laughed.

"That was sort of mean." I said, remembering the times I got in trouble for cutting the water when Mandy was in the shower.

"Yeah, but it's fun and she'll just slap me later, it's worth it." Percy put some clean shorts on and grabbed Riptide.

"So how do you think she's going to make this work." I asked as I looked out the window to see satyrs and nymphs getting breakfast ready.

"I have no idea. Annabeth is, well Annabeth. She'll know what to do." Percy insisted. I nodded and grabbed the schedule for today. My first activity schedule. I was really excited.

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened the door just as Annabeth walked in the door. Annabeth was wearing the same shorts she slept in and one of Percy's shirts, which was pretty big on her. But it wasn't the most ideal moment to walk out. Because guess who was at the door.

"What is Annabeth doing in the Poseidon bathroom?" Chiron asked, his eyes darting to Annabeth and Percy and me.

"To be honest, we have no idea." I said, and Chiron pushed me aside and walked into the cabin.

"Chiron, this isn't what it looks like, I promise." Annabeth said as Chiron shook his head.

"Annabeth, you of all people shouldn't be breaking the rules like this." Chiron grabbed Annabeth and Percy in one swift motion and trotting out of cabin. I tried following but Chiron moved faster than anything I've ever seen, already at the Big House.

I grabbed my legs and tried to regain my breath. Hannah ran over to me and asked what happened.

"Percy, Annabeth, in our cabin. Chiron, carried them, to the Big House." I said in between breaths.

"That's not good. I know that wasn't their fault." Hannah grabbed my arm and we speed walked to the Big House.

**Thanks for reading. I WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING, should I get Conner together with Hannah fast, slow or not at all. Review and tell me please. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, thanks for all the reviews and hits. Remember to review and review if you want Conner and Hannah to get together suddenly or slowly and if they should have a fight or not. Hope you like the chapter.**

We walked in to find Percy and Annabeth sitting on separate sides of the room with Chiron standing between them and he was Iris messaging a guy that had glasses and in the background I saw a replica battlefield.

"Here's Annabeth, Mr. Chase." Chiron said and motioned for Annabeth to come over. So this was her Dad.

"Annabeth, honey. What were you doing in Percy's cabin?" he asked with worrying eyes. I realized this was this camp's version of calling your parents.

"Dad, I have no idea. Really I don't. All I remember is falling asleep and then I woke up in his cabin." Annabeth hung her head and her dad looked at her and scratched his hair.

"Annabeth, as much as I want to believe you, and you know I do, Chiron's right. You broke the rules, entering another's cabin like that." Mr. Chase sounded worried and sad as he gave his daughter the facts.

After a little bit Chiron called Mrs. Jackson.

"Um, hi Chiron. What did Percy do now?" she asked and Chiron told her what happened.

"I see, can I talk to Conner there please?" she asked in that mother voice that made you know you're in trouble. Chiron turned and seemed surprised to see me. He motioned me forward.

"Snuggling a pillow aye?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, I didn't want Percy to get in trouble. Just trying to look out for him." I explained fast. She sighed.

"Can you get Percy for me?" I stepped out of the way as Percy got in the front of the message.

"Percy, you know the rules. I know they haven't stopped you before but this is taking it past the line.

Why'd you do it?" she asked as Percy just hung his head.

"I don't even remember anything. I fell asleep and then I wake up with ice in my pants. Thanks for giving him permission by the way." Percy mumbled.

"Hmm, I see. Well, Chiron what are our opinions here?" she asked and Chiron spoke.

"We have them going away from camp for the rest of the summer. That's all, unless it can be proven otherwise." Chiron looked at Percy and Annabeth with… sorrow I guess.

"Which I think I can do." Hannah said kind of out loud. We all turned to her.

"And how can this be done?" Chiron looked at Hannah and I could tell he wanted it to be true.

"Well last night, I saw them with love flowing off them like crazy, but it was very concentrated in two spots on each of them. Percy's in the shoulder and stomach. Annabeth had in the back of her thigh and left shoulder. This can only lead to one thing if you ask me." Hannah explained and Percy pulled up his shirt and looked at his stomach and Annabeth looked at her shoulder.

"Which is what exactly?" I asked, being completely lost.

"My brother, well immortal brother, Eros." Hannah said, sounding like everyone should already know that.

"Well, I have to get back to work, bye everyone." Sally dissolved the message.

"Well, that would explain a lot wouldn't it." Chiron smiled, knowing that the kids, Annabeth in particular, weren't in trouble.

"Yes, I think we need to give him a little call don't we." Hannah grabbed a drachma out of her pocket and poured water on a plate that looked like it had melted cheese for years. It steamed and Hannah threw her drachma into it.

"Eros, where ever he is." Hannah said, annoyed at her brother. The image took a little while to focus but soon the image showed a teenage guy with blonde hair gathering an armful of golden arrows. He was wearing a toga and had angel white wings. He didn't seem to notice the message until he looked up.

"Hello Hannah. What's up?" Eros said as he sat down on a stool.

"Did you shoot Percy and Annabeth yesterday?" Hannah asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Eros thought for a second, "Yeah, I think I did. You're talking the first son of Poseidon right, not the second who you hung out with all day, right?" My face felt really hot and I could tell Hannah was too.

"Don't change the subject Eros. So you did?" she questioned him. He shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I've been working on shooting two arrows at once and I sort of missed and hit the guy twice. So I had to balance out the love." Eros smiled as he saw Percy and Annabeth grow really red, Percy pretending to scratch the back of his neck and Annabeth suddenly became interested in her feet.

"Ok, see you later Eros. Work on your aim before you go using it in the field ok." Hannah smiled and Eros just shrugged.

"Maybe I will. Goodbye, godlings, Chiron." Eros dissolved the message and Hannah turned to see everyone satisfied. Percy and Annabeth just stood around.

"Ok then. Off to breakfast you four. Percy and Annabeth have to lead cabins," Chiron turned to us, "and you two need to follow them." Chiron motioned us out the door.

"Well, now that that's settled. Who's hungry?" Hannah said cheerfully as we walked to breakfast.

"Thanks for helping us, Hannah." Annabeth said kind of shy but if it wasn't for her they'd be on the way home.

"Hey, it's love. Mom wouldn't be happy if you two were separated now would she?" Hannah asked and Percy turned red and stopped, letting Annabeth and Hannah go forward. I stopped.

"You really have a reputation with the gods don't you?" I asked him as we walked a couple feet behind the girls.

"You could say that." Percy said as we got to breakfast, ate then hurried back to our cabin to do final cleaning before inspection. After that Percy showed me the schedule of activities.

"Ok, so here's our schedule, we've got ancient Greek with Chiron, then we have to help the harpies prepare lunch, then archery, then Annabeth lectures us on Greek Myths and monsters and stuff." Percy sounded annoyed but I could tell he wasn't, "Then lunch, then we go make weapons, then you can write letters to home, but I just use it as free time. Then free time, then dinner, then we head to the volleyball league, which I have to enter you," Percy wrote a note on his hand, "Then campfire and then sleep time." Percy finally explained it all.

"Sounds like a plan." I grabbed Undertow and we went back to the Big House for ancient Greek. We weren't the only ones there, I guess because Percy was only 1 guy and shared it with entire cabins. The Aphrodite cabin was there and I took a seat next to Percy as we sat outside in the lawn. Hannah walked over to me and sat down.

"Hey, you ready to hear a bunch of random noises?" Hannah asked smiling. As I looked around and noticed none of the kids cared, everyone just talking. Of course Chiron wasn't here yet but I don't think that would have of mattered to them.

"I guess, it's easy to read though." I smiled and noticed Percy had moved away about a foot maybe and gave me a funny look.

"So, how much Greek do you know?" Hannah asked, staring at me. I hesitated again, her staring my down with her eyes. Why did that keep happening?

"Um, none at all really." I admitted. She laughed just as Chiron walked out and put himself into his wheelchair and wheeled himself behind a podium.

"Settle down heroes. Can I get your attention please?" Chiron announced and he got some of the Aphrodite kids. The others gossiped quietly.

"Ok, so we have a new student today. Everyone," Chiron waved me up and I walked up and I heard people talking behind my back, "This is… well. Let's have him introduce himself." Chiron patted my shoulder and wheeled so I was the center of attention. I saw Percy give me a thumbs up and Hannah smiling at me.

"Um, hi. I'm Conner Turner," I felt a weird sensation and spoke weird, "Είμαι γιος του Ποσειδώνα, ο Θεός της θάλασσας." I said as simply as hi. All the voices stopped and everyone just stared up at me. Percy's face, well and everyone else's face look at me with surprise, even Chiron.

"You just said the rest of your sentence in perfect Greek." Chiron said in surprise.

"I tried to say I am the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea." I admitted kind of embarrassed by everyone looking at me.

"Well good job, you may take your seat now." Chiron motioned for me to go back to my seat.

I walked back to my seat after a ton of looks from everyone. Percy gave me a confused look, but then smiled.

"Good job, Conner." Hannah smiled and put her attention back on Chiron. We spent an hour and a half learning a language that I understood fine just couldn't remember how to speak it.

Chiron dismissed us and me and Percy went to the kitchens to help prepare lunch. It wasn't hard, just cleaning dishes and setting them in a basket for the harpies to place.

Then we went to archery, and I was better than Percy. I was nothing like the Apollo kids we trained with, they had a contest to see who could split the arrow already stuck in the bull's eye. The lead guy had 45 arrows split! I could get the outer ring but Percy would fire over, under, either side, even behind him somehow.

"We should head over to Greek Myth." I said as Percy pulled an arrow out of a stone, it was lodged in by Percy's Achilles thing.

"Agreed." Percy put his bow on the rack and we walked over to the Athena cabin. Annabeth was waiting on the porch, reading a book about support beams.

She looked up and picked another book up. Its title was, Greek Myths for the Beginners, and handed it to Percy without looking up from her book. She turned to me.

"So, how many stories do you know?" she asked, examining me with her gray eyes.

"Most, I studied them in English last year." I said. Annabeth nodded then grabbed a book and handed it to me. The title was Truth behind the Myths. I smiled and went over to sit on the porch while Annabeth taught Percy one on one.

I read my book silently as I listened to Percy and Annabeth talking. Percy had made some progress, but still thought Medea was a girl who got chained to a rock for a sacrifice to protect her city from a Hydra.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Conner knows more than you, and we've fought the Hydra, so why go through so much to protect against it." Annabeth moaned and Percy just stared at her with a blank expression on his face. They talked more about Medea and then they went really silent. I turned to see them on the floor, laying next to each other. I walked over and they were making out.

"Come on, back to the myths. Right now really?" I whined and they got startled and stopped. We continued with the class, or them talking and me reading.

After that, we walked together to lunch. Percy and Annabeth held hands the whole way and I just kept my distance. We ate lunch for an hour and then went off to Weapon-making. Basically we made arrowheads because they were the easiest and we already had weapons. I saw amazing things being made in the forge, an automaton of a Hydra, swords that always were on fire. Cool stuff like that.

One time when I was grabbing the molten celestial bronze from a furnace, I set my arm down on the each of the door, just as a flame shot out. I freaked out and swatted at my arm. I realized my arm wasn't burnt and just felt warm. Percy looked over and smirked.

"Being son of the seas, we're hard to burn, but not impossible. I got hit by magma once." Percy explained as he poured the molten metal into a mold. I settled down and we made more arrowheads for 2 HOURS! I was sweating from the heat by the time we got out of there.

We went back to our cabin for time to send letters home. We just used it as free time. Percy had Annabeth come over and we just hung out. Not long after we heard on the knock on the door and I answered it. It was Hannah.

"Hey guys, oh Annabeth. I'd figured you'd be here. I have your shampoo for you." Hannah said, grabbing into her shoulder bag and grabbed package exactly like the ones we delivered yesterday.

"We were delivering shampoo?" I asked and Hannah laughed.

"Yeah, why, what did you think?" she teased me, handing Annabeth the package.

"Thanks, why didn't you just leave it at my cabin?" Annabeth asked and Hannah leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Annabeth smiled and nodded at Hannah.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Hannah asked as she sat down on the bunk and completed our circle.

"Just hanging out. Want to join us?" Annabeth asked and Hannah nodded.

We talked until letters home was done and free time arrived, so basically two and half hours of free time. We talked, joked, teased. Percy and Annabeth sat pretty close to each other and me and Hannah just sat on opposite bunks.

"So, Conner. How were the main activities today?" Annabeth asked me as we just sat there.

"Fun, but I wish archery didn't involve dodging Percy's arrows all the time." I joked and the girls laughed while Percy just sat there.

"Well, at least I didn't almost burn myself." Percy said, and the girls laughed more and I laughed. It was a pretty stupid comment and Percy just went along with it.

"Anyways, did you get him signed up for volleyball yet?" Hannah asked Percy and he jumped up.

"I'll be right back." Percy ran out the door, leaving Annabeth, Hannah and me left in the cabin. I'm pretty sure it wasn't against the rules.

"So, who's the best at volleyball here?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"Whoever is good really. No cabin really is dominate in it, satyrs are good at spiking though." Hannah shrugged.

"So….." I tried to fill the awkward silence. We just sort of sat there.

"I can't wait for capture the flag this Friday, Chiron said it was going to be special, ordered by the gods." Hannah said, as if just remembering. We leaned forward and stared at her.

"Wow, what else do you know Hannah?" Annabeth's eyes looked at her pleadingly, trying to get more information.

"That's really all I know. But I hope it's fun." Hannah said.

"Hmmmm, why would the gods order it though? I find that a little weird. Don't they try to stay out of our lives." I asked and Hannah and Annabeth looked at me.

"That doesn't matter. They're just going to test us." Annabeth said and they returned to their conversation on who to recruit.

Athena was leading the blue team, and Percy always went with Athena. Hannah said she could get Aphrodite cabin and Hermes. Annabeth had a friend in Apollo so they would be on our team, same with Hephaestus.

That would leave Ares leading Demeter, Hecate, Nemesis, Nike, Tyche, the other minors, and Dionysus.

This was going to be fun.

Percy walked in and took his seat next to Annabeth and looked at me with that look like "What are we talking about". I told him and he just nodded.

We talked all the way up to dinner. We walked to dinner and Chiron announced the capture the flag.

"Heroes, this week's Capture the flag will be something special. It will be a survival match in a forest the gods have chosen for you. Be sure to pack a survival bag and all that. Maps are available. A daily crate of supplies will be given to each team. Be ready to go Friday morning." Chiron finished and cheers and murmuring went up.

I was glad we had Hephaestus, for building a fort if we got the necessary materials. Athena would make good battle plans, me and Percy would do well if Poseidon put water in there and if the crates didn't have water Percy could create it. The others would help tremendously, Hermes with lots of kids, Aphrodite with lots of people and making things easier (because they don't want to do it the hard way) and Apollo for first aid and archers. I felt good about the team.

After dinner was the Volleyball league. On my team we had me Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Hannah, and a girl from Apollo. She was really good, aiming the ball where they couldn't get it. I was probably the worst of the team, but everybody else was super good and I wasn't that much worse than them so I felt ok.

We won after the ball bounced off my head because I was staring at Grover jumping over the net with his goat jumps. The ball bounced off my head and fell right over the net. I looked around to everybody suppressing a laugh but then they just laughed out loud and I just stood there embarrassed. Hannah walked up to me laughing.

"Hey, we won. Nice head butt." She giggled and the winning part made me smile a little bit. We all walked to the campfire laughing.

At the campfire I realized my head hurt a lot. Percy handed me some ambrosia and the pain went away. The whole time I was watching the fire and singing I realized this was the most fun I've had ever in any summers. It felt like home, where everybody knew you were different but didn't care because they were too I guess. The thought made me smile.

The other part I had just thought about was weird because I'm pretty for sure everyone here was family, but I just sort of shrugged it off and returned to singing.

Back at our cabin, we just sat talking.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked as I stopped reading one of the books Annabeth had given me.

"Well tomorrow, same as today with the Greek stuff and eating times. But tomorrow it's store checks, javelin throwing, rapids riding, cabin clean-up, and then unarmed combat.

The next day we went through the morning activities, learning more Greek words, checking the store to make sure everything that was gone was paid for, throwing javelins which really wasn't hard. Percy kept sending the javelin straight through the target but it was cool. Ares kids always got center target or if training on armored dummies, got kill shots every time.

Riding the rapids was fun, we just swam around the bay on a current that propelled you even if you just floated there. Cabin clean-up wasn't hard really, since I'd kind of cleaned when I got the chance. Free time finally came and I sat down on the bunk.

"So, what do you wanta do now?" Percy asked as he sat down on the bunk opposite mine.

"I don't know. Wanta go see how the Capture the Flag plan is going?" I asked him and his face lit up.

"Sure. Sounds good." Percy walked over the door with me following. We knocked on the door and Malcolm answered.

"Hey, Malcolm. Can we see the plans?" I asked and he just smiled and opened the door. The cabin was filled with people packing bags and making plans. Annabeth stood staring at the Smart board. The plans looked good, but the woods.. they were huge.

According to this map it was 30 miles wide, 20 miles long. A creek divided the woods boundary points. Or I thought it was a creek. I looked at it a bit more and saw it was a river, about 50 yards across according to the key. The plan was to set up a main base and have outposts all the way up to the boundary where a defense would be going.

"Looks good." I said and Annabeth jumped. I guess she hadn't noticed us standing behind her.

"Thanks Conner. Do you see any flaws?" she asked in a hurried tone. Percy looked offended.

"Hey, how come you don't call him Water Boy and Seaweed Brain 2 anymore?" Percy asked and Annabeth just turned to him.

"He can make battle strategies." Annabeth said simply and Percy just rolled his eyes. I laughed and looked back at the plans. It was really good, I don't see how anything could go wrong.

"We are going to retreat each night and make a smaller defensive barrier right?" I asked and Annabeth just looked at me.

"No, I figured the scouts and defense would go to the outposts and sleep and we'd just rotate. Why?" Annabeth looked back at the map.

"Well, I much as I know Ares, I think they'll go for a straight charge, so we need sleep and be better. So if they do take over while everyone is at main base, we'll have the advantage of being refreshed." I explained and Annabeth quickly changed the plans.

"Are you sure you're not Athena child?" she asked and I figured she was teasing.

"Yeah, like I said, video games." I said and helped pack survival bags. Dinner came and me and Percy walked there with Athena cabin. We ate and that night was unarmed combat.

I was going up against an Ares kid my age. I thought for sure I was dead, and I lost Round 1. But Percy insisted I dump a bucket of water on my head. I didn't understand why until he did. When the water touched me, I felt full of strength. I was aware of everything. I ended up winning the match. I won when the guy came charging at me. I lowered my shoulder and lifted as he hit me, sending him over the edge of the fight platform and declaring me the winner.

Lots of cheers went up and Percy and a couple other guys lifted me on their shoulders. I felt pretty good then. After all the fights, we went down to the campfire.

"Hey, tomorrow we need to do some Poseidon stuff during free time ok?" Percy asked during the fire.

"Yeah, I need a break from showing the Athenian kids up." I joked and I think Annabeth heard because she punched me in the shoulder after words.

As we were walking back to our cabin, Hannah caught up to me.

"Nice fight tonight, Water Boy." Hannah joked and Percy smiled, knowing someone was still calling me nicknames. Percy slowly drifted away by a couple feet so we could talk.

"Thanks, I sort of cheated but I still won." I admitted and Hannah just rolled her eyes.

"He was a son of Ares, the fighting god, that's sort of cheating too right?" she said and I guess she was right.

"See you tomorrow then." Hannah smiled and went back to her cabin. I caught myself staring and looked back to Percy who had a sly smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, and he just turned and started walking away. We got to the cabin and I just fell right asleep, exhausted.

**Thanks for reading. Please answer my review question and just review if you like it or not. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon probably.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to wrinkadinthedemigodwitch and Wrothmonk for reviewing **

The next day after breakfast, inspection and ancient Greek, we had to clean the stables, which wasn't very fun at all. The pegasi kept wanting to talk but we didn't have time, we were cleaning up their poop.

After that was a fun one, Sword skills. I clicked Undertow and walked over to Percy who had just finished setting up a row of dummies. They were lined up in rows, 5 hay dummies wide, 5 in each row. Percy had his set, I had my set.

Percy uncapped Riptide and walked over to me.

"Ok, before we get to these, we need to teach you how to change your sword into that trident without any water." Percy pointed to Undertow and I held it up.

"Ok, so all you really have to do is remember the sea, know it's a part of you and release those thoughts into your sword." Percy explained. I closed my eyes and I could hear the sound of the river that flowed through camp, flowing into the bay where there were waves and currents. I focused on those then opened my eyes. I looked at Undertow to see it in trident form, perfectly balanced in my hands.

"Good job. That took a lot less time than I thought." Percy turned and started explaining the test was to take down as many dummies as I could as fast I could. I focused on Undertow again and it turned into its sword form.

Best weapon here.

Percy proceeded and took down all the dummies in exactly 21.43564 seconds. He went so fast I had trouble following. He ran past the first row and sliced clean through the armor as if were paper. The second went down in one wide arc of their heads were gone. Rows three and four went the same. The fifth Percy threw Riptide and it went clean through the middle off all five and impaled itself in the wall on the side of the coliseum.

Mrs. O'Leary fetched the sword for him, then started playing with the broken dummies. Percy walked over to me and nodded for me to go.

I stood there in amazement for a second. Then I splashed myself with a water bottle from the store filled with salt water. It was only a little water, but I felt enough energy to lift Mrs. O'Leary. I slashed off the arms of the first row and cut the legs of the second . I changed Undertow to its trident form and stabbed the third and fourth until they were piles of hay. Then I threw Undertow as a trident and it passed through the armor and impaled all the dummies into a hay kebab.

I grabbed Undertow and ripped it out of the dummies. I turned it back to its pen form and walked over to Percy, who was looking sort of impressed.

"1 minute 54 seconds." He said, putting the stopwatch in his pocket. We went through more stuff like that and different sword moves all the way to lunch. We ate up and then went to Tracking skills. I wasn't that bad really. After that, we went to the big house to do laundry. Not our laundry, but everyone's. I saw some stuff that I really don't want to explain. I saw blood, dirt, this really green nasty goo stuff… and other things I will never say.

After that was free time and I basically ran out of the Big House and back to the Poseidon cabin and washed my hands for like 10 minutes. Usually I'm not a hand cleaner, but the stuff in there….. aghhhh.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Percy told me as I walked out.

"For you." I muttered and pulled on a clean CHB shirt that we brought straight from laundry. It was really clean and felt good.

"So, what Poseidon stuff were we going to do?" I asked and Percy just looked at me.

"Stuff, you'll see." Percy turned and grabbed something out of his storage chest. He turned and went out the door, leaving me alone. It took me a second and I shot up and followed. I caught up to Percy as we got to the beach.

"Ok, now what?" I asked, looking out at the waves.

"I'm going to teach you to walk on water." Percy smirked and walked out onto the water, not into, onto. He jumped over a wave and landed and the water just rippled. He turned to me.

"All you have to do is focus where you step next. And soon you'll be able to increase the area." Percy started laying right on the water. He got up and motioned for me to go to him. I focused on my step, told the water to be solid and took a step. I got about halfway to Percy when I forgot to focus my steps. One leg fell through to the water. I got back up and started walking again. I got to where Percy was and just stood there. I turned to the shore and saw kids staring at us, standing on top of really deep water.

I focused on an area big enough for me to sit on and sat. I allowed my feet to dangle in the water.

"This is cool. So now what?" I said and Percy looked up.

"We see who can skip the farthest." He laughed and I felt the ocean currents shift. I felt a larger area become walk able and a pile of rocks appeared on our platform, coming from the current.

"So the trick is to make the water launch the rock and make the area where it lands do the same." Percy threw a rock and it started bouncing on the water, straight up and down. Then skipped around the in a zigzag until jumping really high and returning to Percy's hand.

"Your turn." Percy handed me a rock and I threw it. I focused on the water and the rock bounced on the water, pushing it up and cushioning it and throwing it back up. I did that until I decided to change direction. It flew right at my face. Percy noticed and made a water jet shoot out of the water and catch it before it shattered my face. The water splashed into my hands and the rock was back in my hands.

"Good job. Not bad for a newbie." Percy joked and I just glared at him. We trained more on walking on the water and before I knew it I could run on top of the water.

We returned to the beach and at that moment I felt like someone had dropped a bag of rocks on my shoulders.

"Why am I so exhausted?" I asked Percy as I sat down.

"You just stepped out of the water after using your powers for like an hour straight. You're just normal drained." Percy explained as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We walked to Dinner and I swear to the gods, I've never eaten more food in my life. Now I saw how Percy felt a couple of days ago.

Chiron stomped his feet on the marble tiles to get our attention, "An update on this Friday's capture the flag game. Each cabin will receive a gift crate from their parent god or goddess to help with the game. Also a reminder to be ready to go by Friday morning, well 9:00 or you will probably be left behind and be eaten by harpies." Chiron finished on a happy note, like always.

After dinner was Archery knockout. Me and Percy completely failed. We didn't stick around long, we left to help plan for capture the flag. Apparently kids from Apollo had to go into triple overtime before the other shot a fart arrow at the opponent's feet and he missed the bull eye by 5 centimeters.

The plans were going good, but the gift crates would give the reds an advantage, receiving more because they had more teams. We figured the crates would include something to do with the god or goddess's divine powers.

I finished up in the Athena cabin right before curfew and walked back over to cabin 3 with Percy. We went inside and just laid down on our beds.

"This capture the flag is going to be epic." Percy said, then went silent and fell asleep right after, doing his usually snore for five minutes then sleep and sleep talk.

I just turned the lamp off and started to fall asleep.

"Yeah it will." I fell asleep.

The next day we followed our schedule until after lunch. That consisted of picking strawberries to sell to fund the camp. That wasn't fun. I always got a runny nose when I spent time in plants, but we only picked for half an hour so it wasn't too bad.

After that though was one of the best activities yet, Monster Assault techniques. As we walked in, we were attacked by a giant automaton that almost got a home run with us with his club. My instincts went into effect and I dropped to the floor as the club passed over my head. I got up and clicked Undertow and stabbed the automaton in the foot. It looked at me with its… eye. It didn't look hurt, but more of a why are you stabbing my foot.

It swung it's club back at me and I changed Undertow into its trident form and instead of stabbing it useless, I threw my trident into the Cyclops's eye.

That hurt it. It dropped its club and grabbed at the trident in its eye. I ran up the club and jumped in the air, kicking Undertow farther into the automaton eye, and the whole body went slack. It dropped and I pulled Undertow out and turned it back into the pen and slipped it into my pocket.

I saw Percy and a guy I recognized from the forges staring at me with their jaws open.

"Why did you just try and kill me?" I walked over to them and they just looked at me.

"We were testing your technique." Percy said simply and his stare moved to the Cyclops.

"Good job, kid." The Hephaestus guy patted me on the back, really hard but I just stood there.

"Thanks, can you tell me next time that I'm about to die?" I asked and Percy just shrugged.

"It's called Monster ASSAULT, not Monster fighting." Percy lead me through how to kill different monsters, smirking and telling me how he killed them if he had.

After that was lunch and then straight to Athena cabin. All the blue team was meeting there and reds were at Ares. Chiron had given us the rest of the day to plan for capture the flag. At Cabin 6 (Athena), they had locked down the windows and pretty much spy proofed the place. The windows were bolted with bronze plates that you could tell the Hephaestus kids had made.

We went inside to see the whole cabin set up to fit our team. The SMART Board was surrounded by maps. A big table was set up with a 3D replica of the woods and little pawns that I knew were people, different colors for the different cabins, and just all red for the enemies.

I saw a pair of twins about Percy's age staring at the little black pawns. I noticed they had the same facial features as kids from Hermes. I then remembered Percy talking about the Stoll Brothers. These guys had to be it.

"Hey which one is me do you think me, Conner?" I guess Travis asked and Conner just pointed at the one he thought.

"That one it's shorter than the one I think is me." Conner said and Travis just smirked. Annabeth walked over to them and they turned. She gave them her, "Go to your seats now" look and they just walked over to the other Hermes looking kids.

"Welcome everyone." Annabeth said, and she proceeded to explain the plan we'd worked on. The whole explaining process took an hour and I admit I think I was almost sleeping. Percy, Travis, Conner, one Hephaestus guy, and two Apollo… and probably half of Aphrodite. I shook my head as Annabeth turned the lights back on and most everybody woke up. Percy didn't.

Annabeth walked over to him and leaned down…. Everybody watched her, Travis pulling out a little tape recorder.

She leaned in to almost to the point they were touching noses, then she slapped him in the face and yelled, "PERCEUS JACKSON!".

Percy flew out of his seat and landed on the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up. Forward charge, got it, what's going on?" Percy blurted and everything was silent for a second. Then Cabin 6 produced so much noise the reds could probably hear it through our and their spy proofing.

After everyone settled down, Annabeth started giving everyone basic survival bags, carried in little backpacks about a foot or so long and about half that wide. It had a canteen of nectar, a bag of ambrosia, food rations, water purifying tablets, a water bottle and a signal flare.

The backpack had clips on the side for additional packs to clip to. Apollo kids handed out first aid packs, Hephaestus fire making packs, Aphrodite some toiletries and a hair brush (survival gear they say), me and Percy handed out fishing supplies and two extra water bottles with water purifiers. Athena packs had signal flares, maps, compasses, more strategic stuff.

We packed them all into the crates that would be shipped to our base and sealed the crates using bronze brasses made by Hephaestus guys. Argus, the camp's hundred eyed security guard showed up to pick up the crates to be loaded into the delivery truck provided by Hermes Shipping Service.

We had a lot of free time after planning so I decided to go down to the stables, and guess who was the only person there?

Hannah.

"Oh, hey Conner." Hannah said as she fed Sky apples.

"Hi, you came down here too?" I said as I lead Trojan out of his pen.

"Yeah, I wanted to see Sky and the other pegasi before we left." Hannah explained as she lead Sky out.

"Yeah, I needed to get Trojan out more." I admitted and Trojan agreed with me. We mounted and rode in the air for a little bit. When we landed and took care of the pegasi, I turned to Hannah.

"Hey, do you mind if I show you something I learned." I asked, I felt my face getting hot.

"Um, sure. You won't faint will you, Water Boy?" she teased me and I just smiled.

"Nah, but you might get a little wet. I'm new." I said as we walked to the beach. I started walking on top of the water. Hannah gasped, which made me lose my focus and my right leg went into the water as I stepped. I got my foot back on… I guess solid water and turned to see Hannah laughing.

"Are you coming?" I asked as I walked back to the shore, concentrating on the water around me to make a bigger area. She shook her head but as a wave washed in and went up the sand and covered Hannah's feet, I had it grab her and pull her onto my platform.

She stumbled and went a little too far and almost fell off my solid area, and I didn't want her getting all wet, so I grabbed her.

By the shirt. And looking back I realized there were people walking around and it looked really weird for me to be pulling on her shirt. That and the fact that I was standing on water. I pulled her back and she turned to me. She was blushing a lot.

"Um, sorry about that. I didn't want you to get wet." I blushed and pretended to scratch my neck. She turned really shy and quiet.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Conner." She said and there was an awkward silence. After awhile I had to break it.

"Want to walk with me?" I motioned to the bay.

"Yeah, sounds fun." She said, back to normal if not a little red. We walked out to the deeper part but to the point where you could still see bottom and walked along the edge of the bay.

Hannah admired the fish we walked over. All different colors and sizes. One time I had a great white shark swim in real quick and she jump so much she ran into me and we fell to my platform of water. I asked the shark to leave and she settled down a little bit.

"That was a shark." Hannah gasped as she stopped hyperventilating enough to realize she had me pinned down to the water being right on top of me. She blushed, and I probably did too, and she got off of me.

"Yeah, but I had it leave." I sat up and we just sat there. The sun was setting, making the water reflect orange. The orange light reflected off Hannah's face and made her blonde hair look brighter or something somehow. You could definitely tell she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She caught me staring of course.

"Stop staring at me like that Conner." She laughed and I adverted my eyes to the sunset. It was half gone and then I realized we ate Dinner at sunset.

"Hey we need to get back to Dinner soon." I said as I got up.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." We walked back to shore and when my feet hit the sand, I almost collapsed.

"Hey, you told me you wouldn't faint Water Boy." Hannah helped me up and I just looked at her.

"That was a lot harder than it looked." I said and we walked to Dinner.

I walked over to the Poseidon table and sat down on the other side of Percy. Pizza and vegetables were passed out. We ate and Chiron told us all to be ready to go by 9:00 and to meet at the hill with your cabin with the rest of your team.

Instead of that night's activity, Trails of Strength, everyone was making final preparations for the game tomorrow. After I helped pack up the last of the battle maps, I tried to find Percy. I walked over to my river and sensed him with his feet in the water at the beach.

"Getting a last look?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He looked at me and then back out at the water.

"Yeah, pretty much. Who knows how long we'll be at that forest." Percy looked down at the waves coming in.

"Well, if all goes well and according to plan, we'll be back in no time." I said confidently, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, but it never does for me." Percy laughed and I just looked at him, and I knew for a fact he wasn't joking.

"Let's get some rest for tomorrow so we can at least install the basics faster ok?" I asked and he groaned and got up.

"Yeah, hope Dad gives us some saltwater, we'll be doing the heavy lifting probably." Percy mumbled and we went back to the cabin early like everyone else. I fell asleep and dreamed for the first time since morning before I came here.

It wasn't a pleasant dream at all.

**Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible. Please REVIEW, please **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought it would be cool to continue in this and this chapter finally begins CTF! Hope you like it and review please, thanks to all the reviewers.**

I was standing above a huge cage. The area around me was all icy and tundra. Ice had formed around the cage and I saw two tiny figures way at the bottom, with a warm light. I drifted down to them and saw they were a huge twenty foot high guy and a huge machine that was launching white hot fire out of its nozzle, but the ice was only an inch gone with a couple feet to go. The big guy was Iris Messaging a girl that had wizard hat on but the stars were real, drifting across the fabric.

"Hephaestus, I need one of my ice pets out by tomorrow. I want my children to win their little game." The girl said, it was weird she was telling Hephaestus, a god to do it, she looked about my age.

"Well, I'm not all that thrilled your using it against my children, but a promise is a promise. Hecate, are you sure you want one. They are dangerous creatures, whatever they are." The smith god, turned to the Iris message of Hecate, the goddess of magic.

"Yes, I really don't care if they win, but it will help them, won't it." Hecate crossed her arms and grinned. It made me shiver.

I noticed the resemblance. Her children's eyes glowed slightly but Hecate's were like a fire was glowing behind them.

"Ok, it'll be to you by tomorrow morning I promise." Hephaestus dissolved the message and his turned into his true form, which of course would of kill me if I was actually there, but my dream self's skin tingled a little bit.

He was pure energy and the ice melted down almost to the cage, the fire burned the last layer and some kind of energy came out of the cage. It was ice energy but also dark and death and magical, it was the scariest mix of anything I'll probably ever feel. A pair of eyes, red as blood, appeared in the darkness of the cage and then my dream shifted to the ocean floor, where I saw Cyclops and mermen with glowing green eyes were doing construction work.

I looked around and saw Poseidon staring at me.

"Now that you've seen what you are up against, what will you do?" he asked before I woke up. I didn't know how to answer him.

I woke up with a start. I got up so suddenly it woke Percy up with a start. I rubbed my eyes and wiped the sweat off my head. Percy looked down at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked as he got down off his bed and stood by me.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a dream." I said, grabbing Undertow and fiddled with it. I guess I felt like I was protected with it.

"Yeah, we have those. It'll be ok." Percy sat next to me as I stared blankly at the floor. Those eyes scared the crap of me. Really heights and most forms of dark did too. It isn't the dark, just not knowing what in it really.

"Yeah. We need to get ready for moving to the arena." I said, shaking off the last bit of the dream and grabbing my backpack I had from school, now filled with extra clothes, nectar and ambrosia, a key to my house, my IPod touch, a hooded sweatshirt that was black with a sea green trident on it and Camp Half-Blood across the back and Cabin 3 below that.

"Ready?" I asked Percy as he was just zipping his pants up from going to the bathroom.

"Now I'm good." Percy grabbed his backpack and we started walking to Half-Blood Hill.

Two flags had been set up for people to stand by. One red, the other blue. Me and Percy stood with the group behind the blue and Annabeth found us.

"Are you ready for this?" she was so excited she was jumping up and down.

"Yeah, second capture the flag match ever and it's one of the hardest ever." I said but I was excited too.

"You know it Wise Girl." Percy put his arm around her neck and she laughed. I let them walk off and just stood next flag. Somebody tapped my left shoulder so I turned to my left and saw no one. I looked to my right and saw Hannah giggling.

"That was easy." Hannah laughed and I just smiled.

"Oh no you got me I'm so embarrassed and ashamed." I said sarcastically and turned back to and Hannah ran in front of me and rolled her eyes. Then she stared back at me and I found myself stumble over my words when I was looking in her eyes.

"What?" I asked and she just frowned, not sad but more like she didn't understand something.

"What's ashamed mean?" she looked at me with a lot of curiosity. I looked back at her for a second and noticed she wasn't kidding.

"Um, let's just say it means you're embarrassed at what you did." I said and she looked satisfied with it.

"Sorry, English isn't my best subject." Hannah smiled and I smiled. I heard a conch shell blew and Chiron's voice saying we needed to get in our cabin groups. I found Percy and stood by him and I could see two buses pulling onto the side of the road, both black but with red trim for the red team and blue for blue team.

We filed in by cabin, Percy and me first, then Athena, then Aphrodite, Hephaestus, then Apollo, then Hermes. Percy sat next to Annabeth and Hannah sat down next to me.

"Hey, I wonder how long this is going to take." Hannah said, staring up at our driver. It was a guy, but he was about touching the top of the bus. I asked Annabeth what they were and she didn't even have an idea.

We rode into the city and I was amazed. I really had never been to a big city. This was really cool. Hannah stared at all the clothes stores we went by in longing.

"Oh, that top is so cute. I have to ask Mom for one." She would say as we passed the windows at New York traffic jam speed. We stopped and everyone piled out. I looked up to see we were standing in front of the Empire State Building. I got to stare at it for like five seconds then Percy grabbed me and we went inside. I say demigod kids asking the security guard for a card, but I followed Percy passed the desk to a separate security booth.

Inside I saw a Cyclops who was dressed in a black suit with a badge on it. He tipped his hat to Percy and Annabeth as they walked by but he stepped in front of me and Hannah.

"Name yourselves and state your business." He said in a voice that made you know if you were lying he would kick you out the hard way. Percy spoke up.

"Chill, Gongo. He's my half brother, and she's with us too." Percy pointed to us and the Gongo's face became a smile and he tipped his hat.

"Have a good time on Olympus." He said and returned to his booth.

We passed through the gate and followed Annabeth to some ladders. I remember Percy saying the gods had given Annabeth a security pass to Olympus because she was rebuilding the place. The elevator doors opened and the four of us walked in and Annabeth slipped the card into a slot of the console.

The elevator started going up and it went all the way to like 201 before flipping to roman numerals and the elevator went faster. When the doors opened it took my breath away. It was the top of a mountain floating there, buildings dotting the road up to a large temple, green dots of Greek fire blazing all the way up.

We started walking down the street and I say vendors selling nectar smoothies, ambrosia on a stick, armor stands, pet sellers that sold Hydras and baby dragons. We walked all the way up to just before the temple. Then a figure shimmered into existence right in front of us. The air focused until I saw a woman standing in a simple gray tank top and jeans, her gray eyes examining each one of us. An owl was perched on her shoulder.

"Hi Mom." Annabeth walked up and hugged the woman. I saw Percy and Hannah bowing so I did too.

"Oh no need for that, children." Athena motioned us up. I got up and noticed Athena was staring at Percy with a look of hate but just a little respect maybe.

"Percy Jackson, I see you still aren't staying away from my daughter." Athena said coldly and Annabeth blushed. Percy looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself.

"Mom, please. Stop bugging Percy." Annabeth looked really embarrassed.

Then her gaze turned on me and I could feel her power reaching into my mind.

"Conner Turner, son of that Sea god I hate, I've heard of you." Athena stared at me and I got a little angry but I calmed myself down, knowing if I said anything wrong I'd get blasted.

"I've heard you are quite smart, smarter than Percy and the youngest of my children." Athena said and I guess that was the best compliment I would get from this goddess.

"Thank you, Lady Athena." I said, nodding my head.

"So what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked Athena and she turned to her daughter.

"I'm the parent of the leader team so I am to take you to the forest. I'll grab the rest of your team." Athena waved her hand in the air and the rest of the cabins appeared behind us.

"Now we go." Athena said and the next thing I know I'm standing in a line, standing next to Percy. Right in front of us was a crate that was a blue green color with waves on the sides. I looked around and noticed the other cabins the same way. I also noticed something else.

We weren't on Olympus anymore. I looked up to see a tree canopy and trees scattered everywhere. I looked at the floor to see it covered in leafs, crunching every time you stepped. I looked behind us to see a simple fort looking marble building that I guess was our base.

I looked around to see everyone opening their crates and I saw Percy just staring at the tree canopy.

I clicked Undertow and tried to pry open the crate with it.

I couldn't.

Percy saw me I guess and came over and un capped Riptide. One hilt slam later, our box was open. I started looking at all the supplies. I knelt down and grabbed a box. On it said in Greek, Instant Pegasus. I looked at it and it looked like one of those sponges at the dollar store you drop in water. I looked at the crate and found pearl studded body armor, a pouch of something call Quaker Rocks, some wet suits for other people I guess, saddles, and a lot of instant stuff.

The problem was you had to add it to saltwater. We didn't have any saltwater. At the very bottom were three things, two pouches of instant temporary springs, and a big rock with a basin and hole in it, like ours at camp.

Percy and I loaded our backpacks equally with the stuff and I helped him carry our crate inside the fort. The front section was designed to repel people, archer windows lining it. The back was a simple hearth surrounded by rows of seats and rooms lining the room. Percy and I found room 3 and walked in. We set the crate in the back of the room and looked around. There were two hammocks set up and two armor stands set up. That was pretty much it, the marbles floors sort of cold.

We walked out to see everyone else getting their living quarters ready. We walked to the front part and helped stock the armory with weapons. Then we walked to Battle Room, where we found Annabeth and her siblings setting up the place for strategic planning.

A kid walked up and asked Percy what supplies we got in our crate. After he was done I asked him for the list.

Apollo kids had gotten lots of specialized arrows, sonic arrows, fart arrows, flare arrows, etc. They got some medical supplies and… lyres and sun catchers.

Aphrodite kids had gotten lots of armor and make-up and clothes and shoes, I guess the armor was good. They got attraction powder (whatever that was) and toiletries.

Hephaestus kids had gotten celestial bronze ore, a decent sized portable forge, hammers, anvils, tongs, and lots and lots of coal to fuel the fire.

Athena kids had gotten books, spears, armor, two owls with armor, more maps, sewing supplies, and something labeled Annabeth's mirror shield.

Hermes kids hadn't reported their stuff yet. We helped put maps up and then went to get ready for the horn.

A torch outside labeled, Countdown Torch, in Greek was halfway gone. I slipped into the my armor and say Percy slipped on the pearl studded armor because he forgot his armor at camp, even after both me and Annabeth told him to pack it.

We all were getting on the border of the fort, weapons ready. As soon as the torch went out Apollo kids ran fast passed really fast, along with Hermes kids. They were scouts and defense. Me and Percy were on carrying supplies for making an outpost. Percy had set up our permanent saltwater spring and I filled the two water bottles from my Poseidon bag with the salt and the normal one with water from the faucet we had at the fort. I latched the survival pack to my lower back and grabbed a big supplies pack, like those huge hiker backpacks, filled with wood covered in a layer of Celestial bronze, and some supports. Annabeth had designed them to be light as possible, but they still had to be protective. Me and Percy started trudging through the forest, surrounded by Athena kids.

We got to the river and I collapsed immediately after they removed the backpack, and crawled over to the river. It was freshwater, but it made it so I could get up at least. Percy had crawled all the way in the river. He had carried two packs.

I looked back to see the one fort already up and two more being set up along the river. It looked like a bronze shack until Annabeth and some Hephaestus kids set something along the bottom and top of the outpost. It changed color to match what was behind it, so you could only really see it with you were looking for it really.

"Cool." I said and walked over to the outpost. Percy walked up behind me.

"I used to have armor like that." Percy whispered so other couldn't hear. I just looked back and figured I'd ask him later.

I heard someone yell something in Greek and turned just as Percy's arm was hit with an arrow. It crumpled and Percy just turned around. I saw kids lined up in armor on the other side of the river, archers firing arrows at us from the trees. I grabbed my shield off my back and blocked three arrows. I jumped into the river and swam away from the action just down river.

I hopped out along with Percy and we fought people until I got hit in the leg with an arrow. It wasn't bad but it hurt a ton. Percy saw I was wounded and made the water from river create a barrier so we could swim to the other side. When I entered the water the pain went away and I pulled the arrow out and the wound began to heal and by the time we back to our side, it was just a little red spot the size of a bug bite. We ran inside the tree line were all us close combat people were waiting.

Apollo and Hermes kids fired arrows into the enemy line. I took a little, little chunk of ambrosia out and ate it and my energy came back and the arrow wound went away. We fought for like an hour before Percy got mad and caused an earthquake on their side. That of course, took a lot of his energy and he had been using his Curse of Achilles so, I had to drag him into the river until he recovered.

Then he fell asleep so we left him at the outpost with our defense. I started walking back and Hannah caught up with me. She was wearing her armor that was now painted a dull pink color. She was carrying a shield that looked like a mirror and had a heart in the middle.

"Cool shield." I said and she looked at her shield.

"Yeah, gift from Mom. I like this better though." Hannah shuck her shield and it transformed into a handheld mirror.

"I can just say I want to see myself or anyone else in certain clothes or who they would be good with in a relationship and it shows. It's my favorite item." Hannah laughed as she put her mirror in her pack.

"So, any wounds from the fight?" I asked as we walked the long walk back.

"Nah, I just used my shield and sat behind it." Hannah admitted and looked over in the trees.

"Ha, that's fine. No need getting hurt when you don't have to." I said without thinking, and it came out a little bit weird. I blushed and she did a little bit too.

"Um, yeah. I'm not much of a fighter anyways." Hannah sighed and we walked in awkward silence for a little bit.

"So, how long do you think this is going to take?" I asked Hannah and she thought for a little bit.

"I don't know. Depends on if we can get across that river without getting wet." Hannah complained about getting wet some more, then how the water ruined her makeup. I thought about the bridge idea some more.

I looked around at the trees for ideas. I'd have to ask Annabeth about it.

We finally made it to the fort and I grabbed some food from the daily supply crate. It wasn't anything special, just canned food and stuff. I didn't taste that bad. Hannah looked like she was going to puke but she ate it.

Me and Hannah sat in the center of the living quarters by the central hearth. It felt comfortable like home. Everyone was out of there armor and just hanging around unless they had to do something.

"So, what shift do you have tomorrow?" Hannah asked me as we sat on the benches that were set up.

"I have the whole day really, 8 to 10, what about you?" I replied and Hannah looked back at me.

"I've got the same shift," Hannah yawned and looked really tired, "So we have to get some sleep don't we." Hannah got up and I did too.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then." I said and Hannah turned to me.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Water boy." We both smiled and she walked into her room. I was about to go to mine when Percy walked in.

"Thanks for leaving me." He mumbled and went into our room and came out and grabbed some food.

"I'll be sleeping if you need me." I said and I walked into our room and got into the bottom hammock. I feel asleep and didn't dream at all.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW, thanks and CTF will probably take a few chapters so yeah, thanks again and review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Enjoy!**

I woke up with a start as someone knocked on my door. I looked up to see Percy sleeping above me.

"Time for your shift." I heard a voice say and I got out of the hammock and woke Percy up.

We put our armor on and walked out to see people moving around, either going to sleep after taking the night shift or getting up to take the day shift. A new crate had arrived and we got some breakfast.

We walked into the Battle Room and saw Annabeth giving orders to the day shift. The defense was already gone. Annabeth had some Hermes scouts go over the border using the wet suits we had in our crate to see what was happening on the other side. Percy and I walked over to her and she looked up at us.

"Hey, we have to wait for Travis and Conner to get back before we can do anything else really, so I want to you guys to go to along the base defense." Annabeth explained and brushed some hair off her face that had fallen there. I looked at the board and I could see all of our different pawns moving as we did, or at least I saw two Hermes pawns moving in enemy territory.

"Percy, this is battle strategy, and we need to be ready." Annabeth told Percy and he looked sort of hurt but worried too.

"Annabeth, just chill and wait the Stolls to get back ok. I know strategy and we need information first, right?" I looked at Annabeth and she stared back at me intensely. I could tell something was wrong, even though I'd just met her like 6 days ago.

She looked sad then her expression softened and she opened her arms to Percy for a hug. He stepped I woke up with a start as someone knocked on my door. I looked up to see Percy sleeping above me.

"Time for your shift." I heard a voice say and I got out of the hammock and woke Percy up.

We put our armor on and walked out to see people moving around, either going to sleep after taking the night shift or getting up to take the day shift. A new crate had arrived and we got some breakfast.

We walked into the Battle Room and saw Annabeth giving orders to the day shift. The defense was already gone. Annabeth had some Hermes scouts go over the border using the wet suits we had in our crate to see what was happening on the other side. Percy and I walked over to her and she looked up at us.

"Hey, we have to wait for Travis and Conner to get back before we can do anything else really, so I want to you guys to go to along the base defense." Annabeth explained and brushed some hair off her face that had fallen there. I looked at the board and I could see all of our different pawns moving as we did, or at least I saw two Hermes pawns moving in enemy territory.

"Annabeth chill. Knowing the Ares kids they're still sleeping." Percy put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder and she looked up and I could see she was stressed, which wasn't like her.

in and they hugged, and it really wasn't awkward this time because it was a comfort hug. I walked out and took off my body armor and placed it in my room. I had just walked out the door and started walking into the living area went I ran into Hannah.

Literally.

We fell to the floor and I hit my head on the back of the stone bench, which hurt a lot. I saw that Hannah had landed on her back and was sitting up. I fought off the daze of hitting my head.

"Hey, sorry. Are you ok?" I asked worryingly and she looked at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I have armor on. Conner are you ok?" she said and I felt like I was about to faint.

"Not really no." I said and I felt my body go slack and Hannah caught me.

"Come on, stay with me Conner. You have to stay awake." Hannah was shaking my head and taking a canteen of nectar out of her survival pack. I drank it and I felt somewhat better, the daze going away and the pain in my head lessen.

"Thanks, but I think I need to get some water." I said and Hannah nodded and helped me into my room. I rested the back of my head in the water spring and I felt it healing until it was nothing. I sat up and Hannah looked at me with worry.

"I'm fine. Are you sure you're ok?" I asked and she just acted shy.

"Yeah, I'm not the one with the slightly bloody head a minute ago," Hannah said and I looked out the door to see a small blood patch where my head had landed, "You've got a thick head, Water Boy." Hannah smiled and handed me my hairbrush from my survival bag.

I brushed down the back and set the comb on the table and started to walk out when Hannah stopped me.

"You brush like you're eight years old. Let me do it." Hannah grabbed my brush and forced me to sit down on my hammock so she could reach my head.

"What's wrong with the way I brush?" I asked, only slightly offended. I heard Hannah sigh as she fixed my hair.

"You are such a guy." She groaned and finished and let me stand up.

"Um, thanks." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to teach you to brush your hair, really?" Hannah rolled her eyes as we walked out.

"No, but I don't really want you doing it every day." I admitted and she just looked at me.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, not really offended but just joking around.

"Um, nothing, nothing. Just a little weird for you to be in the middle of everything I do." I said and Hannah just laughed.

"Tell you what, after this whole capture the flag thing, I'll teach you how to brush your hair so it doesn't look like you were wearing your helmet all day." Hannah looked at me and I stumbled again.

"Um, yeah. Sounds good." I stammered and she just smiled. We walked around and talked until we heard say a lot of people run outside. I grabbed my armor and shield and clicked Undertow as I ran out.

I saw two guys running at us in black wet suits, one shorter than the other. They were cursing and throwing smoke bombs behind them. What came out of the smoke were two big guys in armor and really big swords, following two warthogs about the size of Great Danes.

"Archers, open fire." I heard Percy yell and some Apollo kids started shooting arrows at the hogs, disintegrating just as the Stoll brothers got over our base line.

"Now we fight." Percy yelled and we surged forward to fight. Percy got to them first and he disabled them by the time I got there.

"Take them to the hostage cage." He said as I walked up to them. Two Hephaestus guys grabbed the unconscious Ares kids and dragged them behind our fort to the cage they built.

"Why are you giving orders?" I asked him and Percy just looked at me sadly.

"I'll show you." Percy started walking back towards our base and I followed. We walked into the living area and Percy walked up to a door with 6a on it. Percy knocked on the door and a girl I recognized from Annabeth's cabin answered it, Emily I think her name was.

She looked at us with the same intelligent gray eyes they all had and she opened the door wider and we walked in. Annabeth was sitting on a gray couch that Athena had put in there, lucky, and was looked like she'd been crying a lot. Percy walked over to her and put his arm around her. I closed the door and stood next to Emily.

"So, what's going on?" I leaned over and whispered to Emily. She looked back at me, I think to see if I could be trusted.

"She thinks that if she loses then Mom will hate her." Emily replied simply but sadly. I looked back to see Annabeth's face buried in Percy's chest as he tried to comfort her. I walked over and Percy gave me a look like, Please help me here.

"Hey Annabeth." I tapped her arm and she looked at me.

"You know we're going to win this right? The reds don't have a chance." I said and she just looked away.

"But what if we don't?" she asked in that voice that made you know she was crying a lot.

"We will, because you made the plan didn't you. And we're winning now, and I'm pretty for sure everyone here wants to keep it that way, so we will. You got that." I insisted and she looked back.

"Yeah, I guess we might." Annabeth looked up at Percy who smiled back, "Thanks Conner." Annabeth returned to hugging Percy and he smiled at me. I started smiling and Emily mouthed thank you as I left quietly. Hannah was standing outside the door.

"That was so nice of you." She said in that girly voice that they use when something was "Sooo cuutee.

"Yeah, she was sad so I figured-" I was cut off by Hannah hugging my quite quickly. I blushed and she sort of did too.

"Sorry, you're just so nice Conner." Hannah blushed and looked at her feet.

"Um, ah, thanks, Hannah." I stammered in the shock that she actually hugged me. She smiled back at me and we just sat down and talked until Percy and Annabeth walked out behind Emily.

"So, Conner, you said something early about a bridge." Annabeth walked up to me and she looked back to normal.

"Yeah, we could use the trees for like supports and the actually bridge floor. I think Hephaestus needs to make some sort of thing to keep the blues off it." I said and Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, these trees will work, I'll talk with Jake Mason about the trap and the supports." Annabeth walked away and Percy stayed behind.

"She looks back to normal." I said and Percy just smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for helping." Percy patted my on the back. I smiled back. Percy went to join Annabeth and Hannah walked behind me.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked her as we sat down. She just stared into the hearth for a little bit and then looked back at me.

"Can you teach me some vocabulary words?" she asked and I just looked at her weird. I never really taught people things.

"Um, sure I'll ask Cabin 6 if they have something to help with ok." I said and that made her smile.

"You're the best Conner." She gave me a quick hug and I just blushed. She walked into her room and shut the door. I sat on the bench dumb struck, if that's even a word, staring blankly into the fire. I sat there until Annabeth came in and sat down by me.

"Hey, Conner. Can I get your help with the bridge plans?" she asked me but I didn't hear her the first time.

"Hmm, sorry I'm a bit out of it. What'd you say?" I asked and she said it again so I went and helped her. On our short walk to the Battle Room I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder like a little kid, which wasn't like me at all. She turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked me in a confused voice.

"Do you have any teaching materials that I can teach Hannah vocabulary words with?" I blurted sort of fast and Annabeth looked confused for a second, then smiled.

"Yeah, back at camp. I'll give'em to you when we get back victorious ok." She smiled and that made me smile.

We walked into Battle Room to see Jake Mason and Percy where leaning over a blueprint for a bridge. I looked at it and it was a simple yet effective bridge plan. Jake had a notebook by him with a plan for him to construct a magic trap that only allowed we could go through but they couldn't.

"Looks good, I'm guessing you're going to have me and Percy set the beams in the water." I said and Jake just smirked.

"You guys are the only ones who can." Jake grabbed his notebook, approved the design with Annabeth and walked out towards the forge they got.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked as Annabeth walked to the front of the table.

"First, we need to get that bridge in, then after that we're going to see what they have going on over there." Annabeth explained as she stared at the map on the wall.

"I thought that's what the Stolls were going for." I said stupidly, and Percy turned to me.

"They got caught by Ares kids and they ran back here." Percy explained, nodded to the infirmary the Apollo kids had set up. They kept cursing in ancient Greek every time the medic sewed a stitch in or at least Conner did, Travis just sat there and let them do whatever.

"Ok then, I'm going to our room then, I'll be in the living area if you need me." I said and walked out the Battle Room, down the hall and into the living area. I walked into my room and grabbed my IPod out of my backpack and just sat in my room and listened to it.

I was playing Sparta on it when I heard a knock on my door. I paused the game and answered the door. Hannah was standing there staring back at me.

"I want to show you something." She said with a smile so I zipped my IPod into my backpack and followed her to her room. She grabbed a shoe box and handed it to me. I opened it and I smiled.

They were the shoes I'd worn before I got here, but I couldn't wear them because one was burnt off, except now they looked brand new.

"Thanks Hannah," I thanked her and then I thought for a second, "Weren't these buried in my storage chest?" I asked and she blushed.

"Yeah, I was delivering you some shampoo and Percy let me look for them so you didn't have to wear the camp sandals." Hannah said shyly and I put one arm around her.

"Thanks for fixing my shoe." I said and she turned red and I felt my face get hot, so I let go and sat on and put the shoes on. They fit just like they did before.

"They fit good." I said kind of stupidly and Hannah just laughed.

"Yeah, now they refit themselves to any size or color you want." Hannah smiled and I could tell my face was just stunned. I decided to try it. They were black so I told them to go white, and as I thought that they started to light up until they were white. I decided quickly I didn't like that and went back to black.

"Well, that'll be fun." I said and Hannah laughed. I smiled at my making her laugh.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that." Hannah laughed and we just sat there until Percy came and got me. Apparently he stood there for a bit before he went.

"Conner, they need us to get the bridge beams in." Percy said and we both jumped. I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Hannah?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Yeah, see you later." Hannah said shyly and I just walked away sort of. Once we were out living area and outside, Percy pat me on the back.

"Smooth, bro." Percy laughed and I just punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut it." I groaned after my face got hot. We joined Annabeth at the edge of the base. She grabbed Percy's hand as he walked by.

"The builders already left." Annabeth said as we walked. I just nodded and we just walked. Then I asked sort of a stupid question.

"So, technically me and Percy are like uncles to a ton of kids at camp." I asked Annabeth and she and Percy blushed.

"Technically no because gods don't have DNA connecting them to the others, but yes kind of." Annabeth said shyly and Percy just looked down at her.

"Ok, sorry just wondering." I said as we continued walking. We walked a long time without saying anything.

"So Conner, you and Hannah aye?" Percy said and I heard Annabeth giggle. I just turned red.

"No, why would you say that?" I made my voice sound as normal as possible.

"No reason." Percy said in a voice that I couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or not. We finally got to the river and I forced my face to not be red. I saw four logs set up.

"So we have to set these up?" Percy said as we walked up to the group of builders gathered around the logs.

"Yeah, pretty much." One said, pointing to the logs. Percy sighed.

"Come on Conner." Percy walked into the water and I followed him. Once we got under the builders slid a log in and we tried to dig it down into the river bed. The soil won't move. I clicked Undertow and it automatically went to trident mode. I thrust it into the ground and even with my enhanced strength in the water, the Undertow just bounced off of it.

Then Percy tried with Riptide and even that wouldn't go in. We shrugged at each other and swam to the top.

"What's the holdup Perce?" Annabeth came over and looked down at us.

"Um, the dirt won't let us sink the poles in." Percy said, sounding really stupid. Annabeth thought so too so she turned to me.

"He pretty much said it, the dirt's solid, I mean Riptide deflected off of it." I got out of the water and sat down on the bank, completely dry. Annabeth looked confused. We just sat there while Annabeth sat and got lost in thought. Eventually she stood up and looked down at us.

"Should we do a floating bridge?" Annabeth asked me and I looked back at her. It was possible.

"As long as we have something as an anchor it should work." I said and Annabeth smiled as she walked over to Jake Mason.

"How come she asks you for everything?" Percy whined, mostly sarcastic.

'Don't ask me, she's your girlfriend." I laughed and Percy smiled at the thought. We went back to base, Annabeth rambling on about support chains and Percy, holding her hand, was so zoned out it was funny.

Back at the base, I grabbed some food and sat down by the hearth to eat. As I was eating I was expecting Hannah to come and talk to me. I looked around and couldn't see her anywhere. I looked in the armory and Battle Room, my room and outside the base. Finally I knocked on her door and I heard shuffling inside.

I walked in slowly and said Hannah standing towards the door and holding her hands behind her back. I saw that her face was really red.

"Um, sorry was I interrupting something?" I asked, moving towards the door but Hannah caught my arm with one of her hands, the other still behind her back.

"No stay, it's fine just being bored." Hannah smiled but I could tell she was hiding something by her face… and the fact she had her arms behind her back holding something.

"What's behind your back?" I asked and Hannah just blushed.

"Nothing, why would you say that?" Hannah asked in a slightly panicked voice. I looked at her weird, knowing there was a pretty obvious reason but whatever.

"I say that because you're holding something behind your back." I grabbed at it but she slapped my hand.

"Please?" I said and grabbed again and she just slapped me hand.

"No Conner, stop." Hannah laughed and keeping slapping my hand when I attempted to grab at it.

"Oh, it's on." I started stepping forward and grabbing behind her while forcing her to back up. She let out a shriek then started giggling. We were against the wall in now time and I was trying to grab behind her back while I had her pinned to the wall and she was squirming.

I was almost got around her back and was laughing and giggling when I heard someone clear their throat really loud. Both me and Hannah froze completely and I turned to see Percy, Annabeth, Travis, and the Aphrodite counselor… Drew I think, all in the doorway.

"What do we have here?" Annabeth asked as she smirked and Travis and Drew started laughing but Percy just stared at us with a weird expression on his face.

"Hey, we should just give them some privacy. Annabeth you know we like that when me and.." Percy was cut off by Annabeth looking him down. Percy was actually serious.

I quickly broke away from Hannah and just stood there shy. My face was really, really hot and I saw Hannah's was almost matching a fire hydrant.

"It wasn't what it looked like. I was just trying to.." I tried to defend myself but was cut off by Drew.

"Oh, hon, we know exactly what you were trying to do." Drew snickered and I saw Hannah get kind of mad, but then just let it fade like she was used to it. I also noticed Percy and Annabeth had stopped laughing and Travis was smiling that smile that made you think he just pranked you . Drew was the only one still laughing.

"Why did we even walk in here?" Annabeth asked and Percy just shrugged and Travis just scratched his head. Drew just looked at them and frowned for a moment, then smiled.

"Because it's funny right?" Drew said and I felt a little urge to think this is funny but I shrugged it off. Travis went right back to nodded, Annabeth just smiled and Percy just frowned and looked at Drew.

"Stop charm speaking, Drew. It isn't funny." Percy said calmly and Annabeth snapped out of whatever daze she was in and started frowning. Travis just looked annoyed and walked away.

Percy and Annabeth walked away annoyed too and walked away, leaving me and Hannah with Drew in the doorway.

"Ha. Looks like you trying to get attention back fired Drew." Hannah said defending herself. Drew yelled and came at Hannah put I stepped forward and clicked Undertow and pointed the point of my sword at Drew.

She froze as she noticed the sword that was just suddenly there, it even surprised me how fast I was, and she glared at me. Then she pointed that glare at Hannah and a silent argument went between them and Drew stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Hannah's act of being completely unfazed broke as she did and she slide down to the floor until she was sitting with her head between her knees, her blonde hair covering up a lot of her head and knees. I sighed and clicked Undertow so it was a pen and slid down the wall until I was sitting with my head up against the wall.

"Hey, Hannah. Sorry for embarrassing you like that." I said, feeling really guilty that I made her like this.

She looked up and her eyes were just a little red from crying, "It's not your fault at all, Conner. It's that, that, that.." Hannah went from sad to mad and I stopped her before she did something else.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't go to her level. Your better than that. Why is that… bully your councelor anyways?" I asked as Hannah returned to her sad mood, which really made me sad too. She was really the only friend I had besides Annabeth and Travis and Conner, who I'd talk to about pranks on the way here, and some kids in the Athena cabin, but Hannah was the closer one.

"After our last one died in the Titan War, she became our councelor being the second oldest. No one likes her at all, but she charm speaks so there's nothing we can do." Hannah buried her head in her knees again and sobbed silently. I felt uncomfortable but I wanted to help. I debated against it a few times but I finally put my arm her and she tensed but relaxed almost immediately.

She looked up and I held out my other arm. She realized what I was doing and leaped into my arms so we were hugging. It felt a little weird at first, but I got used to it and tried to be comforting. I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt but I didn't care. We were like that for I don't know how long.

Hannah finally stopped crying and then I realized why.

She was sleeping, her head resting on my chest and using my arm as lean on. I just smiled and brushed some hair off of her face that had fallen on her face. I sat there, not wanting to wake her up. I grabbed the thing that had caused all of this out of her back pocket.

It was her mirror, now blank of whatever it had had on it, so I put it back. I sat there and almost fell asleep when someone knocked on the door and Percy came in, silently. He stood at the door and saw me sitting on the floor and Hannah sleeping on me.

Percy just shrugged and whispered, "We need to go to the river, the reds are getting ready to attack." Percy looked at Hannah again and looked back at me.

"I'll be there in a minute." I whispered and Percy gave me a thumbs up as he walked out. It felt weird waking her up, but I had to. I shuck Hannah's shoulder a little bit and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me wearily and smiled.

"Hey Conner," she smiled and then realized she was in my arm. She blushed a little bit and I let my arm drop, "Oh, sorry about that." She said shyly and I just smiled.

"No it's fine. But we have to go fight now." I said and Hannah looked at me.

"Thanks for that." She smiled and I stood up and then helped her up.

"I'll meet you outside ok." I said and Hannah nodded as she grabbed her helmet.

I walked back into my room in a little bit of a daze, I mean really, I just hugged/comforted/allowed her to sleep on my arm/etc whatever you want call it, my best female friend who just happened to be a child of Aphrodite. I felt happy, I mean who wouldn't.

Then I became curious about this fight. Then I remembered my dream.

And I hoped to the gods that this wasn't that fight.

**Thanks for reading, please review. I'll update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry it took me longer than usually to update, the internet wasn't working right for me. I was re-reading my story and I apologize for all the grammar mistakes. I literally posted my first run through. I'm checking it now so hopefully there won't be more. PLEASE REVIEW. This is a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

I walked out to everyone getting ready for battle, even people waking up the night shift people so they could fight.

I walked into the Battle Room to see Annabeth with her arm extended with an owl perched on her arm. I walked closer and realized she was talking to the owl.

"Really, can you describe it again for me?" Annabeth asked again and the owl hooted and Annabeth nodded her head.

"Well, I have no idea what it is. Good job, Weaver." Annabeth let the owl fly and it flew straight at my head so I had to duck. I saw Annabeth looked at the Battle Board (the thing with the pawns on it) and she just stared at it, her hand grabbing in chin in deep thought. I walked over and stared at the board.

All the red pawns were moving towards the river, obviously to attack.

"What did that owl say?" I asked Annabeth and she jumped.

"The reds have a cage covered in runes, but Weaver says it's unnatural and definitely not good." Annabeth sounded worried as she looked back at the board. I shiver went through my body, remembering those eyes… no it wasn't that. It isn't going to happen.

"Well, we should get ready then." I said, putting my helmet on and walking outside to the base line. People were loading up carts of things like arrows, catapult projectiles, and catapults, and jars of Greek fire. I started walking towards the river when I felt a tug on my shirt.

I looked back to see Hannah smiling.

"Mind if I walk with you?" she asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well fine, if you insist." I said sarcastically and Hannah punched me in the shoulder friendly. We started walking.

"Hey Conner." Hannah said and I just looked over at her. She looked back at me.

"Thanks for the support back there." Hannah said, looking away and down the path.

"Yeah, no problem. What are friends for?" I replied and she smiled. We walked some more in silence.

"So, while you were sleeping on my arm I made a little plan." I said and Hannah just looked at me confused.

"A plan for what?" she asked and I just looked back at her.

"To get revenge on Drew of course." I said smugly and Hannah's smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"And what do those plans include?" Hannah asked and I just smiled.

"Well, so far all I have is The Stolls and I think that's all the plan I need." I said and Hannah rolled her eyes. Then she looked me straight in the eye.

"Thanks." She said simply and hugged my arm quickly. I felt my face get warm.

"Yeah, um, no problem, it'll be fun though." I said and Hannah laughed.

"I bet it will be." Hannah laughed just as we made it to the river. I could see catapults set up on our side and a command tent. On the other side they were setting up things. I scanned their side and didn't see any cages but I figured it would come. Hannah walked off to help her cabin with something so I walked over to the tent.

I pushed the flap back to see the Battle Board set up and Annabeth at the head of the table, giving groups of people orders. I walked up and found Percy standing nearby.

"So what are we doing?" I asked him and he looked over at me.

"We are swimming across and beating the crap out of people." Percy smiled then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked and he just smiled.

"Nothing." He turned to watch Annabeth giving orders. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his shoulder.

"Seriously, just say it. You are driving me nuts." I said and later I realized it sound really childish of me. Percy looked back at me and just sighed.

"Calm down, it's nothing big. You just look funny. Your hair is messed up from your little moment a little while ago and you have a funny look on your face." Percy smiled and I felt myself frown at me getting angry at nothing. I ran my hand through my hair to fix it and Percy laughed.

"Just have Hannah do it, early learning." Percy smiled and walked over to help make plans.

I walked out of the tent and saw our side and their side filled with people, preparing for a fight. I scanned their side for the cage, seeing nothing. I must have been really zoned out because I saw someone waved their hand in front of my face.

"Wa-what?" I said and looked over to see Hannah staring at me. She smiled and I just stared at her.

"Your hair is messed up." Hannah said simply and pulled my comb out of my survival pack where she had put it for an 'emergency'.

"So I've heard." I grumbled as Hannah dragged me behind a tree and pushed down on my shoulders for me to sit. I moaned as she fixed my hair.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked and Hannah just laughed.

"No, I just like combing people's hair." Hannah said… maybe sarcastically but I really didn't know. She finished fixing my hair and let me stand up. We walked over to the river and just stood around talking.

"Hey Conner." Hannah said as we looked across at the reds preparing for battle.

"Yeah?" I said as I sat down with my feet in the water. She stared back at me and I could tell she was going to be serious about something.

"If I need help out here, will you help me?" she sat down and looked sad sort of. She looked back at me and her eyes looked really big and teary.

"Yeah, of course I would. Why wouldn't I? We're friends right." I said and that made her smile.

"Thanks Conner." She wrapped her arms around me and I felt my face turn red. I think she planned to stay like that except Annabeth yelled for everyone to get ready and we had to get up.

Hannah grabbed her mirror and shuck it, causing it to expand until it was her mirror shield. I clicked Undertow and got ready to dive into the water. Just as everyone got ready, I felt a lot of danger come. I scanned the side quickly to see the first part of a protective group getting to the shore.

I looked over at Percy and he looked back at me. Then the reds horn sounded as the cage got to the shore. They waited until the cage was brought to the shore and opened. The cage was black, covered in floating runes the color of glowing ice, if that's a thing. The cage opened and a figure walked out, flanked by two Hecate kids hooking control reins to it.

I felt a chill go down my back as the thing came into full view. It's eyes were the same color as I'd seen in my dream, the rest of the body a mix of dark… hair and ice shards. It looked between a beast and Spartan, slightly humanoid with a Spartan armor made of pure dark energy. I looked around to see most of the Aphrodite kids retreating, just the guys and Hannah stayed, but she didn't move at all.

The Hecate monster roared and portals formed around it and little balls came flying out of the vortexes, landing in the water. Where they landed the water turned to ice and in seconds the water wasn't water on top, just tightly weaved ice magic. Then the reds charged as we did. The Hecate monster waved its hand and shadows popped out of the ground and formed into little warriors about 4 feet tall.

We fought the reds and kill the little monsters for at least an hour, but the shadows kept coming, the Hecate monster was busy fighting Percy, and the reds were prepared. My problem was I couldn't get to the water, the ice wouldn't break, I stabbed it as much as possible but it wouldn't even crack.

We fought and fought and soon the reds started to retreat and Percy finally got a solid hit on the monster.

That didn't make it happy. It roared and the shockwave from it knocked us down and made circle holes in the ice. From the cut the monster divided into two different monsters, one a beast and the other a warrior, made of the same stuff as the big one. The warrior kept fighting Percy and the beast slid down into a hole. I fought for a little bit then stopped.

I looked around, looking for Hannah. I looked behind me to see her shield laying next to a hole. To say the least, I freaked out, then got really mad, then I remembered the beast swimming around under the water. I did the reasonable thing. I jumped into the nearest hole and looked around.

I could hear the fighting happening above the water. I saw the ice roof taking half of the river up. I looked over and saw Hannah floating, motionless. I thought back to the safety class I'd taken for ORV (off road vehicle) and remembered how cold water gave you hypothermia. I swam over as fast as I could and grabbed Hannah. I looked up to see most of the ice holes frozen back up. Then I looked back at Hannah.

She was blue, and that's not a good sign. I tried using my powers to warm the water up but something blocked me. I made a bubble at the very bottom using the same power Percy said he'd used in the Siren Bay to help Annabeth.

I formed the bubble and Hannah started coughing out water. I handed her a canteen of nectar but she was shivering so bad it was scary.

"Ha-ha-hey, Ca-ca-ca-Conner." Hannah stammered and she hugged herself. I looked at her and knew I had to do something. I slid over to her and leaned into her, then hesitated.

"Do you mind if I.." I started but Hannah cut me off.

"Ya-ya-yeah, just da-do it, I-I-I don't ca-care at a-a-all." She smiled a weak smile and I hugged her, trying to bring back some warmth. I could feel some coming back, but not enough. I gave her as much nectar and ambrosia as I could. I grabbed some fire making stuff out of my bag and started a fire on the river bed inside my bubble. The heat seemed to help, but she was still freezing. I had to take a little bit of ambrosia so I could keep this bubble going.

I sensed fish thoughts near me, staring at us inside the bubble but they stopped very quickly. I looked over to see the Hecate beast swimming by, eating all the fish. I looked down at Hannah as she tried to get warm with the fire and me hugging her. I couldn't leave her, but I also couldn't let that monster eat us both.

"Hannah, I'm going to fight that beast thing. You stay inside the bubble." I started to get up and took my shirt off, which was weird but Hannah just stared at me.

"Here's a dry shirt, if you get it on you won't be wet and you could get some heat maybe." I handed her the shirt and swam out of my bubble and turned to make sure it was still up. Satisfied, I turned just in time to get ran over by the beast.

It lunged at me, trying to bite. I clicked Undertow and kept it in sword form. I swung at the monster but it dodged. For a moment we had a stare down, and it was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. The eyes filled me with a pretty decent amount of fear, and if it weren't for the seriousness of moment I think I would have ran.

It swam at me, fangs bared. I switched Undertow to trident and stabbed inside its mouth, glowing white blood flowing out after I ripped the trident out. It closed its mouth and raised its claws and started firing icicles at me like torpedoes. Between making the water move the icicles and smashing them with Undertow I blocked most of them.

Except for one that grazed my shoulder. It just barely touched but my shoulder exploded with pain and I felt ice forming on the spot. I looked over to the beast just as it starting swimming at me. Between the fact that this thing just made me feel a lot of pain and the fact it was swimming towards my friend made me really mad.

I yelled and the water responded by grabbing the beast and throwing it into the ice roof, cracking it, then sending it through. I had the water grab it again and the thing shot at me against its will. Just as it past me, I swung and chopped its head right off. I grabbed it and had the water send it down river so I could get it later. I swam over to my bubble and walked inside, the strength I had left me and I collapsed.

I looked over to see Hannah in my shirt and huddled by the fire. I crawled over and sat next to her. She looked over at me and looked at my shoulder.

"Conner, you're hurt." Hannah said sadly as she stared at my shoulder wound. I looked at my reflection on the bubble wall and saw my shoulder with a hole in it, covered in a block of ice that had some of my blood frozen in it.

"It's not bad, are you getting warmer?" I asked, worrying more about Hannah than the my freezing shoulder.

"Sort of, but ca-can you hug me again? You're really wa-warm." Hannah said and I wrapped my arm around her. We sat like that until I felt the water outside our bubble change, the ice magic leaving it and giving me control. I felt something large splash into the water and then disintegrate. I looked outside the bubble to see Percy floating nearby, watching the Hecate monster disappear.

Percy turned around to see my bubble with me hugging Hannah inside of it. He smiled and then saw that Hannah wasn't doing good. He pointed up and swam up and out of the water. I looked down at Hannah who was shivering.

"Hey Hannah, we have to move, we're going to get you help ok." I said as confidently as I could, my shoulder still in quite a bit of pain.

"Oka-oak-okay." She stammered and I went to work. I had the water around us get warm as I could in a few seconds and forced it to go under the lowest part of my bubble and flooded the floor. I lifted Hannah a bit so she didn't get wet. I made the water solid and had it lift us with the bubble.

Basically, I made a enclosed lift.

We rose to the top and broke through the surface. I carried Hannah to shore and set her down just as a medic, an Athenian kid with a blanket that she was weaving while she was running, and Hannah's closer siblings. I set her down and walked over to Percy, getting looked at by a lot of the Aphrodite girls as I walked by.

I didn't understand why until I walked up to Percy and Annabeth who were just staring at me.

"Dude, where's your shirt?" Percy asked sort of laughing and I realized I didn't have it on. I blushed and shyly pointed at Hannah. Annabeth nodded and Percy just smiled.

"She had hypothermia so I gave her a dry shirt." I said shyly and Annabeth just nodded.

"That's probably the best you could do. Now I think you should get a shirt on before the Aphrodite girls start using attraction powder on you." Annabeth smiled and handed me a spare camp shirt. I put it on and realized the Aphrodite girls look around, some going over to Hannah.

"I'm going to need you to take that off again, Conner." I heard a voice say behind me and I turned to see an Apollo girl with a first aid kit standing behind me.

I sighed and removed the shirt as she looked at my shoulder. She stared at it then called another medic girl over and they both examined it.

"So, can you fix it?" I asked and they nodded.

"It might hurt a bit but we can. Stand as still as you can." The Apollo girl opened her kit and brought out a sun catcher. I must of looked confused because the girl just laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll see." She placed the sun catcher on the ice and I felt it melting and healing at the same time, it hurt a lot but felt good too.

She removed the catcher and poured nectar into the wound and that hurt more than the attack that caused it. She finished by taping a pad to it for the bleeding and closed up her kit.

"You'll be fine now. You can put your shirt back on, you now, if you want." She smiled and I felt my face get a little warm. I put the shirt back on and walked over to Percy and Annabeth again.

"That hurt, why couldn't I just drink some nectar?" I asked and Annabeth just laughed.

"Nectar doesn't heal everything you know." Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder that hurt and I winced, the pain still there.

"Ow, stop." I whined and Annabeth smiled, handing me a square of ambrosia. I didn't notice Percy had walked away until I looked around. He was over by the river holding up a helmet and talking to a few guys.

I looked over to see Annabeth staring at Percy, or just mostly the helmet he was holding.

"So, was that monster even legal. It seemed out of control." I said and Annabeth just frowned.

"That's because it was, they lost control of that beast form and who knows what happened to that. It took both sides to take down that warrior thing." Annabeth frowned as she looked at the retreating red pawns on the Battle Board.

"I know what happened to the beast." I said and had the water bring the head down river. I picked it out and showed Annabeth. She gasped and just stared at it.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she walked over and I just poked it.

"Well, I got mad and chopped its head off." I said simply and Annabeth just slapped me.

"Don't tell me that. Why didn't you tell me in the first place. You should have of…" she was cut off by Percy walking over and putting his hand over her mouth. He covered it for a second then whipped it back and he looked funny.

"Licker." He said as he wiped his hand on the back of her shirt. Annabeth looked at me and she frowned.

"Sorry Conner. I just like to know things and I hate it when I don't. Sorry, I mean really…" she trailed off and looked really, really sad, like to the point of crying. She hugged Percy and he just looked at her in surprise.

"Hey Annabeth. It's fine. I hate not knowing things too. It's ok." I said and she just kept hugging Percy and he looked at me and motioned his eyes for me to go see how Hannah was doing. I nodded and walked out of the Battle Tent. Hannah was just sitting down with a few of her siblings.

As I walked up they looked at me and made room for me to sit. Hannah looked up and smiled at me.

"Jess, Zoey, this is Conner." Hannah said and I introduced myself. They smiled and for a minute they just stared at me.

"So, you're really the guy who saved Hannah here?" Jess asked as she brushed her brown hair behind her ear. She had green eyes, but they had the same effect on me as Hannah's, so of course I got dazed.

"Um, ah yeah. Unless someone else here is a child of Poseidon that wasn't busy." I joked and they just laughed. Hannah smiled and I could see she was looking better, she wasn't shivering hardly and her skin was returning to its normal color. I looked at my shirt which was kind of bigger on her and say a few little stains that I guess was from where Hannah had cried on early. She say me looking and looked back at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can get it washed out if you want." Hannah offered and I just shuck my head.

"Keep it, they're just handing them out really." I said and all three of the girls smiled which I thought was weird.

"How's your shoulder?" Hannah asked and I showed her the pad, just a little bit of blood soaking through. That was enough for Jess to gag and walk away. Zoey laughed and followed Jess, leaving me and Hannah sitting up against a tree.

"Shoulder's fine, you warming up?" I asked her and she smiled. She rubbed her arm to get some goose bumps to go away.

"Toasty." She smiled then shivered. I frowned and she saw apparently because she looked about to smack me.

"Conner, I'm fine. It's just the wind making me slightly cold." Hannah said and looked sort of mad at me.

"Sorry, it was just scary seeing you like that." I admitted and Hannah just stared at me. She looked mad, then sad, then she smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She said simply as she rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair was still a little wet and I could tell she was still pretty cold. I wrapped one arm around her. We sat there and got looked at but Hannah didn't seem to care so I just sat there.

We talked sometimes and then went silent. I was watching the waves on the river and everyone either loading up tents and catapults, starting on the bridge, or just leaving. I heard Hannah sigh then move around a little bit.

I looked down to see her sleeping again. I guess almost drowning and having hypothermia made you really tired. I sat there until Annabeth and Percy walked over, holding hands as usual. Percy smirked and Annabeth just looked at us like we were a little puppy. I looked up at them.

"We need to head back don't we?" I asked in a whisper. Percy nodded and Annabeth walked over and held Hannah's head up so I could stand. Between the three of us we eventually got her on my back, her arms hanging over my shoulders and her head resting on my left shoulder.

We started walking and it turns out Hannah can be a heavy sleeper. A tree fell and made a loud cracking noise but Hannah just shifted a little bit. We walked in silence for a little bit.

"So, what did you and Hannah do inside your bubble?" Percy smiled smugly and Annabeth just smacked him.

"Well, I dried her the best I could, started a fire, and gave her my shirt. What do you guys do inside your bubble?" I countered and Annabeth just blushed. Percy didn't look bad.

"Well we usually…" Percy started but Annabeth covered his mouth for a second before she took it back fast.

"Percy, that's disgusting!" Annabeth whined and wiped her hand on Percy's shirt a couple of times. Percy just laughed, I smiled but didn't want to laugh inside of Hannah's ear. She started falling so I readjusted her on my back.

We kept walking, me and Annabeth talking more about the bridge and where to go from here now that the reds main weapon was gone. Percy really wasn't interested so he dragged a stick behind him with his free hand. If you look back you could see a big line in the path where we walked from Percy's stick.

We finally made it to base and the daily clock torch was about 9:00 so the night shifters were getting ready to defend the base. We walked through the door, getting stares from all the night shifters, either at me and Percy's Hecate monster parts or Hannah sleeping on my back.

We walked into the living area and Annabeth opened the door to make sure no one was in Hannah's room. No one was, so we all walked in and I set Hannah down on her hammock, still sleeping. Annabeth got a blanket and set it over her and we left.

Annabeth smiled at me, "You're such a nice guy." I blushed and felt embarrassed.

"So I've heard." I said shyly and Percy and Annabeth just smiled. Then they looked at each other and smiled bigger.

"Hey, we're gonna go outside. You good in here?" Percy said as they turned to walk outside. I smiled.

"I'm good. Have fun you two, well not too much." I said and Percy just gave me a blank look. Annabeth rolled her eyes and they left. I got some food and sat in living area up by the hearth.

I sat there, looking at my monster head. It wasn't anything special, looked just like a black wolf head except bigger and had ice mixed in. The eyes were still the same color red and I couldn't see any pupil. I was staring at the head when I heard a door open.

I looked over to see Hannah walking out and yawning. She saw me looking and I waved. She waved back and walked over to me. She sat down and looked scared of the head.

"Scary, right? Great Halloween decoration." I said and Hannah just smiled. I set the head on the other side of my body.

"The Mist would probably turn it into mounted deer head or something," She stared into the fire for a little bit then looked back, "How did I get back here?" she asked, looking a little confused.

"I, ah, carried you on my back." I admitted and Hannah turned a little red. She turned back to the hearth shyly and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was sort of tired and I was kind of cold and…" Hannah started naming stuff off and I just stopped her.

"It's fine. It wasn't a problem." I said and Hannah just smiled then went back to being embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, anyone who did what you did would of done the same thing." I said and Hannah looked at me and just rolled her eyes.

"Don't mock me. I know I do that all the time." Hannah smiled and we just sat there talking until we went to our rooms at 10. Percy walked in a few minutes later with a smirk on his face.

I laughed because his hair was sticking up way more in the back than usual. He looked at me but just shrugged it off and climbed into his hammock.

"Did you have fun then?" I asked and Percy just laughed.

"Yeah, yes I did. But Annabeth told me to tell you not too much fun." Percy sighed and flipped over to fall asleep. I caught him before he could.

"Do you know why she got mad at me earlier today?" I asked Percy and I saw his body tense a little bit. He sighed and sat up.

"I honestly don't know. She just likes to know things I guess. She always takes care of us Big Three kids, me, Thalia was her friend before she even went to camp, Nico especially, she's the only person beside me that he'll listen to. I think she knows we're important. She is acting a bit motherly towards you though." Percy explained and that last part made me feel weird.

"Ok…," I could feel the mood was really awkward so I tried to lighten it, "She sure does slap hard." Percy laughed and I laughed.

"Yeah, she slaps me harder than she slapped you." Percy laughed and then fell asleep. I followed his example and fell into another sleepless night.

**Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading and thanks to the reviewers. I'll update as soon as I can, school's starting soon so I won't have as much time. Again thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, thanks to all the readers and Theminotaurs horn, winkadinkthedemigodwitch, and Wrothmonk for reviewing all the time. Sorry this is a long chapter, longest yet and the ending I couldn't think of so I fast forward it a bit. Hope you like it. **

We fought for about two more days, making the bridge and we gained some ground into red territory, making outposts and slowly making our way towards their base. After defeating a charge one day, we (me, Annabeth, Percy, and Hannah) decided that we wanted to sleep in our hammocks so me and Percy made our instant pegasi.

We made a puddle of salt water on the ground using our temporary saltwater tablets and threw the pegasi capsules in it. In about 5 seconds two pegasi made out of water with saddles already on them appeared, waiting for us to get on.

Me and Percy got on, Annabeth climbing behind Percy and wrapping her arms around his waist and Hannah getting in behind me, doing the same as Annabeth. We flew back to base, Hannah giggling as we did little flips and stuff.

Even by flying it took a while to get back, we were so far into their territory. We finally landed and I saw Hannah was really tired, then I realized she had fallen asleep half way here, her head on my back.

"You need to some good sleep tonight don't you?" I asked her and she just nodded sleepily. She looked like she was about to fall over and sleep on the floor.

"Can you give me a ride to my room?" she asked sleepily, holding out her arms. I smiled at her.

"Sure." I turned around and she hopped on my back. Annabeth looked at us like we were cutest thing around… again and Percy just gave me a thumbs up.

I left Percy and Annabeth outside to themselves and carried Hannah to her room. I knocked on the door and Zoey came to the door.

"Hey, why is Hannah on your back?" she asked quietly and I mouthed, Very Sleepy. Apparently Aphrodite kids had this thing they could understand any form of gossip or whispery conversation. Zoey smiled and nodded, opening the door wider. I walked in and set Hannah down on her hammock, pretty much used to it.

"Good night, Conner." Hannah said sleepily before turning over and falling asleep. You could tell by the way she was breathing. That probably sounds weird but after she falls asleep on your shoulder a couple times you know what it's like.

I said good-bye to Zoey and went out the door. I was about to just go to my room when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zoey looking at me.

"Can we talk?" she asked and I could tell it was something at least slightly serious, which was weird for her and Jess and Hannah sometimes.

"Yeah, sure." I said and we walked over to one of the benches. We sat down and Zoey stared me down for a little bit. Her eyes were a hazel color, darker green than Jess's, yet they still sent me into that weird hesitation.

"We need to talk about you and Hannah." Zoey said and for a second I didn't realize she was talking to me, so it made me look sort of stupid probably.

"Um, ah, what about us?" I asked and Zoey just rolled her eyes.

"She obviously likes you." Zoey said and that was probably the biggest shock of the night. I mumbled but I think I recovered my voice pretty well.

"Um, ah, yeah, that's cool. I like her too," Zoey smiled at that, "You know, we're pretty good friends." Zoey just sighed.

"Come on Conner. She talks to you all the time, she wants you to carry her to her room, I mean she fell asleep on you like what… 3 times now." Zoey explained and I just shrugged.

"We're friends. Plus one of the times she had just almost drowned and was freezing cold, like recovering from hypothermia cold. Anyone would be tired enough to fall asleep right on someone." I explained and Zoey just shuck her head.

"You are such a boy." Zoey looked over at the fire and brushed some fuzz off her pajamas.

"Thank you, I'm glad you know I'm a guy." I joked and Zoey just rolled her eyes. We sat there in silence for a little bit, just staring at the fire. I still couldn't believe she liked me, you now liked me liked me apparently.

"We are really, really good friends though." I said and Zoey smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, really, really, really, really, really good friends, Mr. Risk your life to save her and nearly die and let her fall asleep on you." Zoey joked and I just groaned.

"Ok, really. I would've saved anyone really if they got trapped under there. And the sleep thing, I'm not just going to wake her up. She's fine right where she is, I really don't have anything better to do anyways." I smiled at the thought and Zoey smiled.

"Oh, come on, even you can't be as blind as Percy was with Annabeth for those four years. That was horrible. I mean she kissed him and it still took a year to get them together officially." Zoey told me and I laughed.

"Yeah, he's your half brother, not mine." Zoey smiled along with me.

"No, it's just that isn't the guy supposed to make the first move?" I asked and Zoey looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, but if she didn't do something it would've been crazy. Mom still likes to give them a little trouble." Zoey laughed at the thought.

We talked about Percy and Annabeth a little more then went back to Hannah.

"She's doing good recovering from the hypothermia then?" I asked and Zoey nodded.

"Just fine, she still wears that shirt you gave her a lot." I blushed a little bit, but you probably couldn't tell in the fire. I yawned and started to get up.

"I'm pretty tired. I fought a lot today. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked towards my room.

"Night, sweet dreams, Water Boy." Zoey said and I sighed. I was fine with Hannah using it and Annabeth but Hannah's friends made it really annoying.

I got into my hammock and listened to my IPod until Percy walked in, Annabeth at the door. I pretended to look up at the ceiling and not notice them, but I could still keep track of them perfectly out of the corner of my eye. Demigod battle reflexes work good outside of battle too.

I turned my IPod down so I could hear them but still look like I had my headphones in.

"That was fun tonight." Annabeth said and she blushed a little bit. Percy leaned up against the door more.

"Yeah. I had fun too. We should do it again tomorrow night if we can." Percy said slightly excited and Annabeth smiled shyly.

"Percy, you realize we sort of do." Annabeth blushed and Percy just stared blankly.

"Yeah I know, but I still think we should. Can we find a tree with less bark sticking out though. Something hit right above my spot and it hurt." Percy complained and Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"If you find one without bark, sure. You sure are picky." Annabeth said and Percy just shrugged.

"I'm not the person who strictly prefers…" he was cut off by Annabeth covering his mouth with both hands. Surprisingly he didn't lick her.

"Do you always say stuff out loud, Seaweed Brain. Never mind, stupid question. Well, good night Perce." Annabeth said, going from annoyed to tired girlfriend.

"Night, Annabeth." Percy said, then they hugged and moved into the room a little more so people wouldn't see. Then they kissed and I forced myself to look away. I looked about 30 seconds later and they were leaning up against the wall. I looked away again until I heard the door close and Percy jumped into his hammock.

I took my headphones out and sat up.

"Really, right here. In the room, right here." I said and Percy jumped. He looked down at me and his hair was really messed up.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, but you could tell in his voice he was hiding something.

"Dude, I was listening and watching the whole time except when you were… saying good-bye." I said and Percy just sighed.

"Sorry, thought you were sleeping." Percy sat up. We sat there in silence for a bit.

"So, how were the woods tonight?" I asked and Percy shifted.

"Um, woody and leafy." Percy said stupidly and I just rolled my eyes. Some more silence went by.

"What did you do in the woods?" I asked and Percy shifted and I could sense the discomfort.

"Can we not talk about this?" Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and fiddled with it.

"Yeah, but you guys didn't…" I trailed off, "you know…" I figured he'd know what I meant. We sat there for like a minute and Percy suddenly jumped.

"Oh gods no. Don't think like that boy. Why would you think that? Holy Neptune, seriously don't." Percy freaked out and I jumped from his jumping.

"Ok, ok. Just wondering." I calmed him down. We sat there for a bit, Percy just a little more alert.

"So, did Hannah fall asleep pretty much right after you set her down?" Percy asked and I just leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, she was out." I smiled and Percy laughed a little bit.

"She fought pretty good behind you today." Percy smiled then flipped over to fall asleep. I was about to say something else when he started snoring, then he went to silence with sleep talking. I heard Annabeth and tree and seven, which confused me a little bit.

Eventually I fell asleep and didn't dream of anything. Apparently I was lucky, kids at camp usually had some really freaky dreams.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I looked around to see Percy still sound asleep, flipping over in his sleep. I got up and opened the door up a little bit. I looked to see Hannah standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I asked her and she looked around. She looked to make sure no one else was around and looked back at me.

"I sort of made Drew mad, can I stay in here please?" she asked, almost pleading. I looked around to see no one else.

"Sure, come on in." I opened the door more and she rushed in. I looked to make sure no one had seen her come in. I closed the door and turned to see Hannah sitting on the floor.

I sat down next to her and she looked at me, "So what did you do?" I asked and Hannah looked scared. I didn't like it.

"I sort of knocked a bottle of itching powder into all her clothes." Hannah looked down at the floor and I laughed, but she looked back at me and I stopped. This wasn't just a simple prank.

"You said you knocked it in, like on accident?" I asked and she nodded, "Why were you in her room and why did she have that laying around?" I asked and Hannah looked at me.

"She made me clean her room, and I was picking clothes she didn't like off her dresser and the bottle knocked over and spilled in her clothes. As for the bottle if someone makes her mad or she just wants to make us miserable, she uses it." Hannah looked sadly at the floor and I got mad.

I hated when bullies picked on anyone, especially people that didn't stand a chance.

"Why were you cleaning her room anyways?" I asked and Hannah shuck her head.

"She's too lazy to do it herself so she charm speaks people into doing it. Michael usually does it but he's in the infirmary," Hannah looked at me scared and serious, "She's gonna get mad and charm speak me to do stuff, bad stuff." Hannah's eyes were teary now. She dug her head into shoulder and started to cry a little bit.

"Please don't let her." Hannah started crying silently and I just tried to comfort her, glad she was holding me down so I wouldn't go right into Drew's room and cut her throat, never had but I would. I couldn't believe she would use her powers like that. It was mean to say the least.

She stopped crying and sat there, sniffling. Percy shifted and breathed loudly. Hannah looked up then at our water basin.

"Percy probably won't like me here." She said quietly. I looked at her confused and pushed her down as she started to get up.

"You're fine. Percy wouldn't care at all. Besides he hates bullies and he'll understand, or just go beat the crap out of Drew himself. And I have to protect you." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, Water Boy." She hugged me and we sat there for a little bit in silence.

"Don't mind Percy when he gets up. He'll be in his boxers and sometimes he smells weird." I said and Hannah laughed and covered her mouth.

"I really don't care if he's in his boxers, the guys do that in our cabin all the time. It's weird that he smells weird though." Hannah giggled and I smiled. We sat there and I could hear the night shifters coming in, ready to go to sleep and switch with us.

I got up and shuck Percy. He won't wake up so I decided to use the easiest and most entertaining way to get him awake. I willed the water into a ball in my hand and heard Hannah gasp.

"Cool." She said in awe. I forced the ball to get cold and turned to ice, then I slipped it down his shirt and right as it reach the small of his back he freaked out and fell onto the floor. Hannah was laughing so hard she was crying. Percy got up and looked at me and just sighed. Then he looked at Hannah and leaned against the wall.

"What is Hannah doing here, Conner?" Percy smirked and I just rolled my eyes and explained the situation. When he heard that she bullied the kids, it took both me and Hannah to get him to sit back down. I guess Poseidon kids are short tempered… sometimes. Percy cursed at Drew under his breath but I could still hear him.

"Hey Conner. He really is in his boxers." Hannah said and Percy looked down to see he was still in his boxers and 'sleeping shirt' . His boxers were dolphins and tropical flowers. He grabbed some pants and put them on pretty fast.

"So, I'm going to go see Annabeth. You kids be good while I, senior councelor and savior of Olympus, leave. Agh, Conner, don't kill anyone, same to you Hannah, even though I'm not your senior person." Percy said, the agh from him hitting the door frame, very savior of the world-like, and walked out of the room. Hannah laughed at Percy's fail walking out, then sighed.

"I wish he was." She said and I stared at her not understanding. She saw me and just looked shy.

"You know, I wish he was my senior ." Hannah explained and I nodded. I grabbed Undertow and grabbed my armor and put it on.

"Ok, so we're gonna go to your room so you can protect all your stuff." I said and Hannah nodded. I checked to make sure Drew wasn't there. I motioned Hannah out and she walked in front of me to her room. We walked in and Zoey and Jess were there.

"Hey Conner, glad you came." Jess said as we walked in.

"Me too." I said and we sat down. I went out and grabbed breakfast for everyone, watching the door the whole time. As we ate we talked about what we were going to do.

"So all I have to do is keep you guys from obeying her." I said and they all nodded at the same time. I noticed Zoey and Jess were still in their pajamas.

"Are you guys going to change?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"We don't know if Drew did anything to them." Jess said sadly and Zoey just looked down.

"She's still sleeping, they're fine." Hannah smiled and Zoey and Jess got really excited, then they looked at me.

"What?" I asked stupidly and they Zoey rolled her eyes.

"We're not going to change with you watching." Zoey groaned and Jess smiled weird.

"Even though you want to." Jess started laughing along with Zoey. Hannah blushed a little bit but frowned. I felt my face get really warm and I could tell I had the worst blush going on ever. I sat there embarrassed until Hannah stuck up for me.

"Come on guys. Conner trying to protect me and you embarrassed him." Hannah said shyly and they stopped laughing, just smiling really funny.

"But seriously, turn around." Zoey said and she started going through her bag grabbing clothes. Still really embarrassed, I turned around staring at the door while they got dressed. One of them threw their pajama shorts on my head and I just sighed.

I plucked it off my head and threw it behind me blindly. After they got dressed, which by the way took like 15 minutes, we sat and talked. Annabeth stopped by and I explained the situation.

"Yeah I know, Percy told me this morning. Take the day off ok." Annabeth closed the door and we sat and talked until someone knocked on the door. I clicked Undertow and opened the door.

"Step aside Conner." Drew said angrily, itching everywhere. I felt a really strong urge to just step aside and let her through, but I knew I didn't want to.

"I'd rather not." I stood my ground and Drew tried pushing through me. I grabbed her and threw her away from the door and pointed Undertow at her.

"Stay." I said calmly. Drew didn't like that. She looked about to kill me, but then she grinned.

"Girls, won't you come out her?" Drew asked and I heard them all get up. I turned to see them walking towards the door, all in a weird daze.

"Guys, stop. She's charm speaking you." I turned to the three girls and pushed them back. I then realized Drew could just keep calling them and I won't be able to stop them. I looked around the room quickly and saw ear muffs sitting there, so they won't be disturbed in their sleep.

Why I hadn't noticed or thought about it before made me want to slap my forehead, but one hand holding Undertow pointed at Drew and the other holding Hannah and friends back. I quickly grabbed the two sets of ear muffs and put them on Jess and Zoey, causing them to go out of their daze and look at me.

I had to let go of Undertow to get both the muffs on and guess where Hannah was. Drew had her behind her back and she was just sitting there like an obedient little girl. Drew reached down and grabbed Undertow off the ground.

"Ha, now what are you going to do?" she said very evil like if you catch my drift. Then she froze. I looked down at Undertow and it started to glow blue. Drew looked scared but not before she was drenched with invisible water, her clothes soaking wet and her hair dripping. She yelled and dropped Undertow and flipped her hair back so she could see.

I picked up Undertow but Drew was already pushing Hannah into Drew's room and closing the door. I ran at the door and tried opening it. It was locked tight. I tried kicking it open but it just stayed right where it was. I got really mad then. All of the sudden I felt a lot of energy, remembering the ocean.

I stabbed Undertow around the lock and cut the door handle right off the door. I pulled the door open to see Drew standing against the wall as Hannah grabbing a pair of scissors. I watched for a second and say that she was about to cut her hair off, just the left side. I ran over and grabbed the hand the scissors were in and held it still. Hannah yelled and started struggling, trying to cut her hair off.

"Conner, let go. Let go now!" she yelled but she was like crying at the same time.

"Yes Conner. Let go. Hannah, go ahead and cut your hair off hon." Drew smiled wickedly. That's what made me the angriest. I wrenched the scissors out of her hand and tackled Drew against the wall. I threw the scissors at the wall and they impaled themselves there. I realized Hannah was duct taped to the chair too.

I saw the duct tape and grabbed it with Undertow. Once in my hands I looked down at Drew.

"What are you going to do, hon. I know what you're going to do. You're going to give Hannah the hair cut for her." Drew smiled and the urge was really strong. I almost went with it.

But I didn't.

I ripped off a piece of duct tape and taped it across her mouth so she couldn't charm speak. I turned her around and taped her hands and feet together. I grabbed the scissors out of the wall and looked at Drew.

"I have a better idea. I'm going to give you a haircut and see how you like it." I said simply and was about to do it when I heard something I didn't expect.

"Conner! Don't." I heard Hannah say, and I turned to see free getting free of her duct tape binding. She walked over to me and grabbed my scissor hand gently.

"It's not worth it. Just calm down, Conner. It's ok now." She said calmly and all my anger went away. I looked at the scissors in my hand then back at Drew who I'd taped up. Then I broke down. I froze up and let go of the scissors. Hannah grabbed them gently out of my hands and set them on the table.

"Let's go to your room ok." Hannah said, grabbing my hand and leading me out. I stared blankly at everything and just let her drag me around. Hannah lead me into my room and lead me so I was sitting down.

I put my head between my knees and felt like crying. Zoey and Jess almost ran in I remember but they stopped at the door, saw the situation and then ran off towards the battle room. I sat there and Hannah just lifted my head up and turned it so I was facing her.

"Conner, it's ok now. I'm fine," she saw I was about to cry and frowned, "It's ok, Conner. Just let it out." Hannah's voice was really gentle and I couldn't help but start crying a little bit. She set my head on her shoulder and just pet my hair.

"Hannah, what was I about to do?" I asked in a really shaky voice. Hannah looked at me sadly and I stood up so I was sitting normal.

"You were about to give her what she deserved Conner. But that wouldn't have been right." Hannah said sadly and I nodded. We sat there until Percy came barreling down the hall and flew into our room.

"What happened?" he asked frantically and Hannah explained it, me just putting my head between my knees. When she finished Percy just nodded and sat back.

"Hey Conner. How you doing?" he asked and he sounded genuinely worried.

"Fine, just freaked out." I said and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a child of Poseidon. We get mad, like the ocean. It'll be fine." Percy reassured me and that's when Annabeth came in.

"Is he ok?" she said and we all nodded. We sat in my room and Annabeth closed the door. Apparently Drew was having a time-out from the game and being sent out of the game for three days. Hannah smiled at that, but I just felt miserable.

"Hey, how are you mentally?" Annabeth asked and I looked her in the eye, her grays eyes examining me carefully.

"Ok I guess. A little shaken maybe. I've never done that before in my live." I said kind of shaky. Hannah put her arm around me and that made me feel better.

"Well thanks for saving my hair." Hannah smiled and that made me feel better. Percy sat on my other side and bumped my shoulder. He leaned in so his mouth was near my ear.

"This would be a great time to make your move." Percy whispered then smirked. I smiled and pushed him away.

"Would you shut up." I laughed and that made everybody smiled except Hannah, who just looked plain confused.

"Would he say?" Hannah asked innocently and that just made me laugh and put my arm back around her.

"Nothing important." I smiled and that made Hannah smile. She looked up at me and then wrapped her arms around me.

"You're back." Hannah mumbled as she hugged me and I felt my face get warm. Percy was about to whistle went Annabeth stopped him without even looking at him. Instead giving us that look she always gave us, like it was the cutest thing she'd seen ever.

We sat there until someone knocked on the door and opened it. We all looked up and Hannah immediately let go of me and stood up.

"Mom." Hannah said excitedly and she hugged the woman that was standing there. She was wearing a plain blouse with jeans, but her face I couldn't figure out what she looked like.

Her eyes kept shifting and hair and face shifted around, switching between every celebrity I'd ever had a crush on. Percy and Annabeth stood up slowly and I could see they were blushing. I stood up and realized who was standing in front of me.

It was Hannah's mom, goddess of love herself, Aphrodite.

Hannah stopped hugging her and looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked and Aphrodite smiled.

"I came to check up on you and your siblings and to talk with Drew." Aphrodite frowned a little when she brought that up.

She looked over at Percy and Annabeth standing together and smiled widely, "There's my favorite celebrity couple, Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus and Annabeth, official architect of Olympus. I love the master bathroom you designed for me dear." Aphrodite said and I say them turned really red. Then Aphrodite turned to me.

My face felt warm just looking at her. I have no idea why, but it was weird. I could feel her power reaching into my mind, but not like Athena's, who looked for my weakness and info. Aphrodite was looking for what I loved. She smiled.

"You must be Conner Turner. Pleasure to meet you." Aphrodite smiled and I felt my face get warm.

"Thank you, um, Aphrodite." I said shyly and she smiled at me. She looked over at Percy and Annabeth and then at Hannah. Aphrodite leaned over and whispered something in Hannah's ear. She ran out of the room and closed the door, smiling.

She then waved her hand at Percy and Annabeth. They looked at each other for a moment… then started making out. Like eating each other. It was funny, awkward, and sort of weird. They fell to the floor and Aphrodite motioned for me to follow her.

"Best give them some privacy. Come dear." Aphrodite had me walked beside her and I saw everyone looking at us as we walked out and into the woods. As we walked I could still sense her in my mind.

"Can you stop doing that please?" I asked and Aphrodite looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What am I doing?" she looked confused then smiled, "Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it." I felt her get out of my mind.

"May I ask why we're walking, Lady Aphrodite?" I asked and Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Please don't use lady, Conner. Makes me feel old. And we're walking because I want to talk about what happened recently." She said with a hint of motherly tone and I could tell I was in trouble. Aphrodite waved her hand and a two log sits appeared in front of us, one covered in a pink cover. She sat down on the pink log and I sat on the other one.

"Why did you almost cut Drew's hair and duct tape her?" she asked and I was sort of scared to answer. She say my fear and just laughed.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I just want answers. Plus if I hurt you your father wouldn't be happy at all. Like sending a hurricane to France. I shudder at the thought." Aphrodite said kindly and I loosened up a little.

"Well, Drew is really… a big bully. She uses her charm speaking for bad uses. I mean she almost mad Hannah cut her own hair off. There's something not right about that. I mean know Hannah did the itching powder on accident. It's not right and Hannah's my friend." I explained and Aphrodite nodded.

"Yes, Drew does use her powers for her own pleasure, but we'll have a talk. But you broke down when Hannah intervened. Why is that?" Aphrodite questioned me and I thought for a bit.

"It's because I've never done anything like that in my life. I have no idea why I just did. I wasn't going to let her harm Hannah, because she's my friend and…" I trailed me and Aphrodite raised her eyebrow.

"And?" she smiled a little bit. I really didn't know what I was going to say.

"And I hate people bullying my friend or harming them in anyway." I finished and Aphrodite just sighed.

"Well, we were close. I have to leave now, Conner. Say bye to my children, will you?" she winked and then disappeared into a cloud of perfume and then that cloud enclosed around me.

Next thing I know I was standing in my room with Percy and Annabeth sitting awkwardly on my hammock and frightened I'd just appeared.

"Why do you smell like perfume?" Percy asked and I saw them holding hands.

"Goddess of love happened." I said and Percy just sighed. Annabeth looked really red as they sat on the hammock.

"What happened to us then?" Annabeth asked shyly and I told her. She turned shyly to Percy and he looked back at her and for once looked truly embarrassed, "Oh." She said shyly and they hugged. I walked out and walked out to see Hannah in her room with Zoey and Jess. They looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for getting rid of Drew." Jess said and she hugged me quickly.

"What happened to Mom and what did you talk about?" Hannah asked and they all looked up at me, and if one set of eyes made me hesitate, three sets made me a foul.

"Um, ah, da, um, just about Drew and um, ah she says, um bye." I mumbled and I saw them all smile at me being a foul.

"Thanks." Hannah got up and hugged me. Then she gave me little kiss on the cheek, showing her gratitude (a word I'd have to teach her) but all my senses went blank. She laughed and said good night and shut the door gently. I stepped to the side of the door and all I could fell was my smile.

I heard someone whistle and I looked over to see a group of Apollo guys, some I recognized as Percy's friends and some Hermes kids. They gave me a thumbs ups and some clapped and I just felt embarrassed and walked away. I walked in right past Percy and Annabeth on my hammock and climbed up to Percy's and sighed and lay there. I even ignored the smell.

I could hear them talking and could fell their eyes on me, but soon I fell asleep on a very happy mood.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. VOTE: Should I get Conner and Hannah together right after CTF or later, like 4****th**** of July (Camp's biggest dating event)? :VOTE and Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, thanks for reading this far. PLEASE REVIEW. This is kind of a transition chapter and it's kind of short but I hope you like it.**

I woke up and yawned. I sat up and looked around, remembering I was on Percy's hammock. That made me remember my talk with Aphrodite, which eventually lead my thought train to last night, and that thought made me smile. Hannah had actually kissed me, on the cheek but still.

I looked down to see a sleeping bag set out and Percy and Annabeth sleeping on it. My guess is the after effect from Aphrodite.

I slid down as silent as I could. I grabbed Undertow and walked outside for some breakfast. I sat there eating by the hearth when I felt someone behind me. I looked behind me and really didn't see anyone. I turned back around towards the hearth and saw nothing. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to the other side and then the other way. I turned around completely and saw nothing.

I stood up and clicked Undertow.

"Show yourselves please." I said pointing my sword forward and swinging it slowly. I heard a laugh right next to me and then Hannah appeared, holding a blue New York Yankees hat.

"Put that thing down before you kill somebody." Hannah laughed and I clicked Undertow and put it in my pocket. I looked at the hat.

"Isn't that Annabeth's?" I asked and Hannah nodded. She handed it to me so she put her hair in a ponytail. I turned it over in my hand and it looked like a plain hat.

"Yeah, she let me borrow it. She wasn't in her room this morning so I just took it." Hannah said as we sat down.

"Yeah she's in my room right now, sleeping on a sleeping bag with Percy." I smiled at the thought, if only I'd brought a camera. Of course if things kept going like they did in just these two weeks I'd have plenty of opportunities.

"Oh Mom. You're going to get them in trouble again." Hannah looked up at the sky and I could sworn the fire turned a shade of pink for a second. I still had the cap in my hands and Hannah looked down at it.

"Try it on." Hannah pointed to the hat and I looked down at it. Then I looked at her and she nodded for me to try. I put it on my head and I didn't feel any different.

"Conner, where'd you go?" Hannah looked confused and waved her hand in front of her. I looked down at my hands and almost pee'd myself (almost).

I wasn't there, like I knew I was, but I wasn't. It was cool and disturbing. I decided to have a little fun.

"Follow me." I took the hat off and then put it back on as Hannah smiled and followed me. I walked over to my room and opened the door. Percy and Annabeth were still sleeping, Percy wrapping his arms around her and Annabeth's head on his chest. Hannah walked in and I took the hat off for a second and pointed up at Percy's hammock.

She nodded and climbing up to it and turned so she was watching Percy and Annabeth. Her face looked like Annabeth's like she was watching the cute baby doing something cute that babies do (Obviously).

I went to work. With the hat on and then poked Annabeth's shoulder. She just moved a little bit and a subconscious smile went across her face, I don't know why but whatever. I then tickled her neck a little bit.

"Hee, Percy stop." Annabeth laughed, still asleep kind of but awake enough to talk. I smiled and I saw Hannah cover her mouth, but she kept silent. I turned back to the sleeping people and tickled Annabeth on her shoulder and she giggled funny.

"Ha, Percy stop. Not now." She laughed but still kept her eyes closed. I stopped so I could breath to make myself not laugh my guts out. I then poked Annabeth in the armpit. She jumped a little but still didn't open her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, what did I say about that?" she said but she didn't sound angry just… kindly irritated. Hannah was rolling laughing on Percy's hammock. I couldn't go lower because Percy's arm was there. I took the hat off and mouthed, Now what?, to Hannah. She pointed at her ribs and I nodded and put the cap back on.

I poked Annabeth in the rib, softly not mean, and she jumped a little.

"Perce, stop it." She frowned but still didn't open her eyes. I decided quickly I didn't like Annabeth frowning. I rubbed my finger on her nose which was hard to do because the tip of her nose was just off of Percy's chest.

"Hehe, Percy, hmm." Annabeth smiled but still didn't open her eyes. That bothered me. She must really be a sleeper for this to work. I rubbed her nose some more and she just laughed.

"Oh Perce." She said, digging her nose into Percy's chest. Then Percy moved.

"Annabeth, hmmm. Sleeping here." Percy smiled in his sleep and hugged Annabeth tighter. That made Annabeth's eyes open.

I threw the hat up and surprisingly it landed on Hannah's head and she disappeared. I jumped into my hammock and pretended to be sleeping.

"Perce, weren't you just.." Annabeth stopped to realize Percy was sleeping. She struggled a little bit but Percy just kept sleeping. Annabeth sighed wrapped her hand around his back and touched him on his lower back. Percy's body shivered and his eyes opened.

"Why'd you do that?" Percy looked confused and Annabeth just stared up at him.

"Didn't you just poke me in the armpit and ribs and stuff?" Annabeth asked in that voice that made you know she was really tired but confused.

"No I was sleeping until you woke me up. Why would I poke you in the armpit, you said you didn't like that because…" he trailed off because Annabeth rubbed her head on his chest quite quickly.

"Shhh, Conner is probably waking up and can maybe hear us subconsciously." Annabeth explained as she closed her eyes and Percy just zoned out.

"I'm sure." Percy rolled his eyes and Annabeth moved her knee up fast. Percy lurched and gasped for air. Annabeth smiled with her eyes closed and then got up and moved to the other side of the sleeping bag to sleep.

"Sorry." Percy gasped as he curled up into a ball and groaned, his voice higher. I laughed out loud and Percy rolled over and looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?" he gasped and started to uncurl and pretend to look confused.

"Dude, your girlfriend just kicked you in the balls, the second place I hope you're not invincible." I laughed and flipped over to 'go back to sleep'. I breathed heavily and hoped they thought that I fell back asleep.

"What did I tell you?" Annabeth mocked Percy and flipped back over. Percy sighed and hugged her again.

"I guess he was." Percy said and they fell back asleep. I looked up at Percy's hammock and Hannah appeared, her hand hanging down with the cap. I took it and went back to messing with them. I did some normal stuff then decided we need to get them up.

I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get Annabeth really mad at Percy but eventually I just shrugged, thinking of a pretty basic thing I guess.

I grabbed Percy's arm that was closest to me and, with a lot of effort and some saltwater, I got off and set it next to Annabeth. I then kicked Annabeth in the butt and threw the hat at Hannah and flew into my bed.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled and Percy jumped and Annabeth pushed herself away from him. I jumped and looked to see Annabeth giving a frightened Percy a death glare, which was scary even if it wasn't pointed at you.

"What did I do?" Percy raised his hands in surrender and Annabeth grumbled and crossed her arms and turned her back to Percy.

"You're a pervert Percy Jackson." Annabeth said, not yelling but just anger.

"I'm confused." Percy scratched his head and Annabeth just grumbled and turned back to him, her face looked like she was just disgusted.

"You hit my butt," Annabeth said angrily and then she looked confused, "Didn't you?" she asked and then she looked sad. Percy just shuck his head.

"I'd never do that." He said, sounding hurt and caring, which was weird.

"Oh Perce." Annabeth sighed and they hugged. There was a knock on the door and they got up. Percy walked over to my hammock and 'woke me up'.

"Hey, where'd Annabeth come from?" I asked pretending to be tired, looking at the sleeping bag, "Never mind, I remember." I said and just lay there.

"Come on Conner. We have to get back to the front line today." Annabeth said as she put her hair up in a ponytail she brought her left hand down and it was wet.

"Percy, you really need to stop drooling, that's disgusting." Annabeth laughed as Percy just turned red and wiped his mouth.

"I can't help it." Percy whined and he climbed up on his bunk and started reaching around for Riptide. I felt a lot of weight fall on me and I exhaled hard. Annabeth looked at me and looked at me funny.

"Are you getting sick?" she asked so I decided to go with it partly. I coughed harshly, which I learned to do because my cough gets horrible in the spring with all the pollen and what not.

"Maybe. Or just something in my throat. I'll be fine.(Cough-wheeze-cough) I'll meet you on the front line." I bent over and pretended to cough, I couldn't really because invisible Hannah had fallen off Percy's hammock when he reached for Riptide and was now sitting on my chest stomach area.

Annabeth left looking at me really weird, but she left holding Percy's hand. Right as they closed the door, Hannah took Annabeth's hat off and just looked at me, her hair all messed up from when she fell.

"Sorry about that." She said as we sat together on the hammock.

"It's fine. That was fun." I smiled and Hannah laughed.

"Yeah it was. But sort of scary there for a second. I thought they were gonna have a huge fight." Hannah looked sad for a second then laughed again, "Nice job at the end."

"Thanks, and don't worry. They're Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, they'll always pull through, even if your Mom has to interfere a little." I joked and Hannah bumped my shoulder.

"Technically, I think she does whenever someone loves someone. It's kinda her job." Hannah smiled and I laughed.

"So, I sort of want to finish my breakfast, want some?" I got up and Hannah looked up at me.

"That canned oatmeal and milk stuff," she said dreadfully then stood up and acted all happy, "Yeah it actually sounds good." We laughed and walked out. We ate breakfast and then stopped by the Battle Room to return Annabeth's hat.

"Hey Annabeth, here's your hat." Hannah walked up to Annabeth and she took it.

"Thanks, did your scare work?' Annabeth asked and Hannah laughed. I blushed but I don't know exactly why.

"Yeah, he almost pee'd his pants." Hannah laughed then looked at me like, go with it.

"I didn't. Yeah I freaked out but I wouldn't do that." I defended myself. The girls laughed and Annabeth said good bye and we left.

"So, we have to walk back to the front line?" Hannah asked as we walked around outside. I nodded.

"The instant pegasi kinda melted, so we have to walk." I sighed, thinking of the long walk just to get to the river.

"Well, at least we have a lot of time to talk and stuff." Hannah said cheerfully and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we do." We walked over to help one of the newer Hermes kids with his armor. He was probably 8 years old. His name was Tim.

"Ok, Tim. This strap here you tighten like this." Hannah taught Tim how to put his armor on properly. He nodded and he was a pretty quick learner. I just sat back and watched. Hannah took his armor off so he had to put it back on right. Figures she's good with teaching about armor, something you wear.

"Thanks Hannah." Tim smiled and he started walking to the river with a group of people. Hannah smiled and walked over to me.

"I hope he remembers how to." Hannah said as we sat down against the fort wall.

"He will. You taught him didn't you?" I smiled and Hannah laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." We sat there in kind of awkward silence until Percy and Annabeth walked out.

"You two ready to go?" Percy yelled and we got up and followed them. We walked, and walked, walked.

We talked too but it was still a lot of walking.

"So, you made your chemistry table burst into flames?" I asked and Hannah just laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, good times. What weird stuff have you done?" she asked and I thought about it for a while.

"When I was on the beach once, this guy was standing there, watching me and my sister play in the water," I started and Hannah seemed to be really interested, "We came out of the water and he walked up to me and I yelled at him to go away." Hannah laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" I asked, kind of confused.

"You told a big scary dude to go away." Hannah smiled and I just nodded.

"Anyways, we was reaching done to grab me when a huge wave came in and came all the way up to the guys ankles. He screamed and ran down the beach and disappeared, and I literally mean that. He disintegrated. I asked Mandy if she was scared of the guy and she said she didn't know what I was talking about." I said and Hannah just looked at me seriously. I felt home sick now, thinking of my family.

"She was tricked by the Mist… you miss your family don't you?" Hannah asked sadly and I nodded. I hadn't really gotten to say good-bye or anything, I was taken to camp right after school.

"You know," Hannah started and I looked over at her, "they'll still be there at the end of camp. Just think now, you can protect them and still be a family. Then come back to the camp for some summer fun." Hannah smiled and it made me feel better.

"So, what about your family?" I asked and Hannah looked sad.

"Well, Dad works at a clothes designing place, Chamber Fabrics." Hannah said then laughed, "He designed the shirt you were wearing when you came actually." I was gonna have to check the tag when I got back to the fort.

"That's cool." I said and Hannah smiled, then looked sad again.

"Then we have Vanessa, my step-mom." Hannah didn't sound like she liked her very much. "She's kinda mean to me because I attract monsters to her and her daughter, my step-sister, Bianca." Hannah didn't sound too thrilled about her either.

"That's…. interesting." I said and Hannah just laughed.

"Tell me about it," she sighed, then looked at me, "So who's all in your family?" she asked with some curiosity.

"Well, Mom's a councelor and my sister Mandy is, well, my step sister apparently and then Fred, my step dad now. He's travels a lot, for work." I explained and Hannah nodded.

"That's…. interesting." She laughed and I just sighed. We were almost to the river when I saw something. I ran up to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy. There's your tree." I laughed, pointing to a tree that was just smooth bark. Percy smiled and slashed a cut in a nearby tree on the path with Riptide. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, now we have to walk all the way back here." Annabeth sighed and I just shrugged. Hannah walked up.

"What's up with that tree?" she asked and I turned to her.

"Percy was looking for one for him and Annabeth." I smiled and Hannah grinned.

"I see, well have fun and watch for poison ivy." Hannah laughed and we started walking ahead of them, Annabeth waiting for Percy to mark all the trees around it so he could find it again.

We finally made it to the river but it was already night time, a full moon in the sky. The day went so fast.

"I'll see you in the morning, Conner. I'm tired." Hannah yawned and she looked really tired. She looked at me and then I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Can you carry me?" she asked sleepily. I just smiled. She gets tired really fast.

"Climb on." I said and Hannah jumped on my back, literally falling asleep on my shoulder. I walked over to the girls sleeping tent.

Sorry, I skipped ahead at the beginning. We set up two sleeping tents, boy and girl, at the river because of the huge walk, along with half the daily supply crate stuff, a mini armory, a command tent, and infirmary.

I rung the bell outside the tent and some an Aphrodite girl came to the front, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked sleepily. I turned sideways to show her Hannah and she just smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute. OMGS what is that like the 5th time?" she asked and I had to think about it for a second.

"I think so…. Wait are you counting?" I asked quietly and the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Conner, everyone is in our cabin. It's what we do. I'll go get a bed ready for her. Be back in a sec." she whispered and then went back into the tent. I just stood there, listening to the river and Hannah sleeping on my back. I readjusted Hannah, glad she didn't have armor on this time. It kind of hurt when she did and it made her heavier.

The girl waved me in and I walked in. There were foam mattresses under sleeping bags lined up in a row on each side of the tent. I followed the girl to an empty bed and she moved to the side so I could set Hannah down. She was still sleeping when I set her down so that was good.

The girl smiled at me and I just kind of left, wondering why they were counting. I just kind of let it go and walked into boys tent and found a bed and fell asleep, exhausted from the walk.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter I think I'm going to finish CTF and head back to camp. Maybe get Conner a guy for a friend. Maybe Apollo, or Hermes. Anyways, thanks for reading and review. I'll update as soon as possible. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me so long to update, sort of busy. Thanks to the reviewers and PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like this chapter, getting back to camp finally.**

I woke up to the rush of people as some came in for some decent sleep and others leave to fight. I sat up and yawned. I grabbed Undertow and walked outside the tent. People were busy grabbing supplies to battle. I could hear people talking about the final charge to the flag.

So we were finally doing it. I thought to myself as I walked to the armory to grab my armor that I stored there. As I was putting it on I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Your back strap is loose." Hannah laughed as she tighten the strap, "You could learn something from Tim." She joked as she came around so I could see her.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"Hey, you would've looked stupid with it like that anyways." Hannah laughed and I just kept putting my armor on.

"So, did you know your cabin is counting how many times you have fallen asleep on me?" I asked and Hannah blushed and turned a little shy.

"No, but I should of figured they would." Hannah said shyly and we just stood there until I strapped on the last piece of armor. We walked over the bridge and immediately pulled our weapons out. Anyone smart would do that in case you get ambushed. We can cover a lot of woods but not all off it.

We walked and talked, mostly about getting back to camp. Hannah said she'd be happy to sleep in her bed and wear better clothes, not just armor and clothes you had to re-wear.

I agreed with the first part, the bed, but really I brought all my clothes anyways. We kept walking and eventually we made it to an outpost and it was almost lunch. We grabbed some food and ate it on the way.

"So," Hannah waited to swallow the food in her mouth, "How's this charge going to work again. I was… busy during the presentation." Hannah grabbed some more food. Apparently she hadn't eaten breakfast because it was freeze dried eggs or something.

"Well, we're going to use a big front charge as a distraction with a smaller group flanking and going after the flag, after night fall." I said and Hannah looked at me confused.

"Ok, so flanking is….. when we move around the side right?" she asked and I nodded. I forgot she wasn't used to making plans.

"So…." I filled the awkward silence as we walked and ate, then walked more.

"It's hard to believe we've only been here like, eight days." Hannah said to fill the silence, "A lot has happened, hasn't it?" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, we almost died a couple times. Got visited by a goddess, just a couple things." I laughed and Hannah smiled.

"Yeah, so how much farther do you think to the front line?" Hannah asked slouching. I looked at markers we put on trees.

"A while." I said and Hannah groaned.

"I wish Hermes would give us a traveling thing-a-ma-jig so we could go places faster." Hannah sighed as we walked. I agreed with her. My feet hurt and my legs were so sore it felt impossible that I could walk.

"Yeah I know." I said and we continued walking. After a while I noticed Hannah was really slouching, almost dragging herself.

"You get tired really fast don't you?" I asked and she just sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know why. But it's been happening a lot lately." Hannah yawned and I stared at her. She was about to drop. Her arms were hanging in front of her and she looked like a zombie walking.

"Hop on." I stopped and turned so my back was facing her. I looked over and she was just staring at me. Then she smiled weakly and jumped onto my back.

"Thanks." She said as I started walking. I smiled as I felt her head fall onto my left shoulder.

"Don't mention it." I said as I kept walking. I went through a whole bottle of saltwater by the time I finally made it to the front line. Carrying Hannah was carrying a whole person with armor and stuff on. But the water did take away the soreness and kept me from dropping her. And she fell asleep.

I set Hannah down by a tree and she kept sleeping. I sat down next to her and Percy and Annabeth found me.

"Is she sleeping again?" Percy asked and I nodded. Annabeth crouched down and starting taking Hannah's armor off. Hannah didn't even wake up. Annabeth did it carefully enough so she wouldn't.

"You should take yours off and get some sleep, too." Annabeth said as she got up.

"Can you do it?" I asked, and I could have off done it myself but I was tired. Annabeth blushed and then poked me in the spot where the Hecate monster had hit me. I winced and grabbed her hand.

"Do it yourself. Why would you want me to do it anyways?" Annabeth asked and I shrugged. As they were walking away I took off my armor. I realized I was really exhausted from walking and carrying Hannah for like five miles. I leaned my head up against the tree and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to a torch going by my face. I opened my eyes to see I was looking up at the stars. I was about to sit up when I realized someone was on my arm mostly but enough on my chest so I couldn't move. I looked over to see Hannah sleeping with her snuggled up against my chest, probably in her sleep. Then I realized someone had set up a sleeping bag for us to lay on and a blanket was over us.

It was gray with an owl sown on it. I made a mental note to talk to Annabeth about this later. I looked up to see everyone heading towards the front line. I looked down at Hannah. She was still sound asleep. I was surprised because Jake Mason had walked by…. In his giant robot suit thing, repaired of course. That suit made a whole ton of noise.

I sighed and shuck Hannah's shoulder. She moved a little bit then yawned. She looked up at me and blushed.

"May I ask why we're under a blanket together?" Hannah asked as she shyly got up and off my chest and arm. I sat up and pushed the blanket off us.

"I don't know. Want to go find out?" I asked her and she laughed and nodded. I stood up and help Hannah up. As we walked towards the command tent Hannah was fixing her hair and was trying to fix mine.

"Crouch down." She said as we walked. I sighed and bent over and kept walking. Hannah fixed me hair in like a second and then we entered the tent.

Annabeth was there at the battle board talking with a couple of people. Percy was sitting in the corner, bouncing a ball of water between his hands, sometimes suspending it in mid air and shining his flashlight through it. We went over and sat down next to Percy. He looked over at us and smiled while he made his ball of water go back into his water bottle.

"Have a nice nap you two?" he smiled. I blushed and Hannah shifted uncomfortably.

"About that, why did we fall asleep with us on a tree to being in a sleeping bag and Athenian blanket?" I asked and Percy just shrugged.

"It was Annabeth's idea. I thought you guys looked cute cuddled up with each other."Percy turned back to his water ball and I felt my face get warmer. Hannah looked about the same, but then she groaned.

"What?" I asked and she just shuck her head.

"My cabin probably took pictures, logged it in my diary…" Hannah stopped talking and looked down.

"What do you keep a log in your diary about?" I asked, looking back it wasn't exactly a smart thing to say to a girl but hey, it was late.

She blushed and looked really mad, "None of your business Water Boy." She grumbled and looked down at the floor.

We sat there until Annabeth walked over to us and sat down in front of Percy.

"How was the nap?" Annabeth asked and we just looked at her. She smiled and started laughing.

"Sorry, but you guys look so adorable sleeping cuddling." Annabeth said and I felt my face get hot and I tried to hide myself behind Percy. Hannah looked embarrassed then she smiled sort of.

"So do you and Percy, especially on the Poseidon floor." Hannah laughed and I couldn't help but smiling. Percy just looked blank and Annabeth turned red.

"Shut up." Annabeth sighed quietly and she put her head on Percy's shoulder.

"What time is the charge?" I asked after we sat there in silence.

"We're giving the reds another twenty minutes to switch to their weaker night shift, all the Ares and most of Hecate sleep then, along with a lot of the other kids." Annabeth explained and I nodded.

We sat there for a couple minutes in silence… awkward silence.

"Well, see you guys at the charge." I stood up and started walking away. As I walked out Hannah walked behind me.

We pretty much just walked around until the main distraction team was sent. We waited for another 5 minutes, then started going around, through the woods.

As we crept through the trees, it was really hard to see. I followed Percy's armor shine, just barely visible in the little moonlight that came from the trees. After a while, I saw torch lights and we all, about 20 of us, stopped just on the edge of the woods.

We watched an after a while a red came running down the main path to our left. He shouted something and soon half the team was running down the main path, charging our main distraction team. The rest of the reds at the base just looked bored. I looked around for their flag, which was right in the middle of the base compound, in front of the door.

We waited for a couple minutes, then we came out of the bushes. Kids jumped up with their weapons ready but they were surprised. I knocked a couple aside and ran at the flag. I was about to the flag when a huge spear flew out of the ground and almost took my nose off my head but I ducked and sliced it in half.

I guess I hadn't really thought about traps around the flag. We trapped ours but nothing that would impale you. Probably Ares kids' idea. I was almost to the flag when a Hecate kid blocked my with this moving force field thing. Then he fought me… with a wand.

He said something and the air around the wand turned to green energy and formed itself into a sword. The kid yell and threw the magic sword at me. I blocked it but it flew right back to his hand. I was about to fight him when a shield came flying over my shoulder and hit the guy square in the face, making him crumple to the ground. I looked behind me to see that Percy had thrown it, part because he wanted to stop that guy and two because he looked so bored fighting with it I guess he just ditched it.

I ran more towards the flag more. I dodged a lot of traps. I almost got roasted by a flamethrower, sliced in half by giant swords, that kind of stuff. I guess Ares really gave his kids weapons.

I finally made it to the flag when an Apollo kid ran past me and grabbed it, heading down the path. I ran after him, slowing down pursuers and trying to keep up. The flag was apparently heavy so it slowed him down a bit. I looked back to see archers firing arrows… lots of arrows. I blocked a lot of them with my shield but one just past and hit the runner behind his knee.

He had archer armor on, so it was designed for better flexibility and movement, and you should always be facing the enemy if you're firing a bow, so the back of his knees weren't protected.

Basically, he tumbled over himself and lay there on the floor clutching his knee, the flag thrown next to him. I ran and bent down next to him but he just pushed me away.

"I'll be fine. Medicine god, you know. Get the flag across the border." He said and nodded his head towards the flag. I nodded and grabbed the flag and started running. I had to click Undertow and put my shield on my back to carry the flag and block the arrows.

Eventually Percy caught up to me, running beside me. He grabbed at my survival pack and grabbed the bag of Quaker Rocks inside. He opened it and pulled one out. It looked like a blue stone, but it was huge so not many would fit in that bag. He turned and threw it behind him. Where it hit, the ground cracked a little but the rest of the ground shuck. I almost stumbled over but I looked back to see all the pursuers knocked to the floor.

I was surprised I hadn't tried those sooner but I didn't think about it much because I still had to run. I kept running, and running, and running. Even drinking saltwater I knew tomorrow I would be really, really sore.

I ran past the outpost Hannah and me stopped for lunch and knew I was almost there. I was running for another long time, Percy encouraging me as I went. I kept running until I got to the river. Then something hit me in the shoulder and I fell, the flag falling onto the ground. I got up to see Percy fighting all the reds he could, knocking them aside.

I looked at my shoulder to see a dent in my shoulder plate (armor on my shoulder), but no damage. I looked over to see a javelin, blunt pointed. I got up to get the flag when a red got past Percy and ran at the flag.

We stood an equal distance from the flag. I dived as he did, clicking Undertow and he meet my sword. They clanged and we fought. Stabbing, slashing, blocking… fighting in general. This guy had to be Ares, I couldn't find an opening to knock him out. Then a rock flew past my head and smoked the Ares guy in the face. I turned around to Percy picking his sword back up off the ground and smiled, pointing at the flag. I nodded and grabbed it and jumped into the water.

I shot myself across and jumped out of the water. I slammed the end of the stick into the ground and grabbed my knees, exhausted from the run. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me blankly.

They looked at me, then the flag. I heard a loud pop and I looked in the sky to see golden fireworks exploding over my head. I looked back at the other kids and the blues cheered loudly. My team ran at me and patted me on the back and congratulating me and stuff like that.

The glimpses of the reds I got through the whole crowd were kind of funny. They just looked at the ground and were heading back towards their base.

I heard someone yell, "Out of the way, brother of the winner, coming through!" I looked over to see people allowing Percy in so he could see me.

"Good job, young one. You couldn't have done it without yours truly." Percy motioned to himself and just rolled my eyes. Then he patted me on the back and that made me smile. Annabeth was directly behind Percy, making her way through the huge crowd.

"Nice job, Seaweed Brain 2." Annabeth said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I think." I said and then, with Percy and someone else starting, I was lifted on top of everyone shoulders and then a flash of light came in front of us. Everyone stopped and they put me down, all of us staring at lights.

Then they focused and 6 figures stood there. One was Athena, another was Poseidon, my father, and Aphrodite too. Then next to her was a teenage guy that smiled a lot, blond hair, big muscles. I noticed a lot of girls staring at him. The only thing weird was he had a quiver made of gold filled with golden arrows. That was Apollo. Next to him was a guy wearing a postal service uniform, talking on a phone but about to hang up. I noticed he had winged shoes, the wings fluttering. That had to be Hermes. Then there was a big guy wearing greasy overalls and a beard that… sparked. That was Hephaestus.

Most of the kids ran forward towards their parents. Me and Percy walked up to Poseidon who was smiling really big.

"Good job not killing anyone Percy." He said and Percy just smiled. He clicked Riptide and put it in his pocket.

"I had to try but I didn't. Just a few concussions at the most." He mumbled and stood there awkwardly.

Poseidon turned to me and smiled, "Conner, my boy. Nice job getting the flag over. You're the official winner of this here game. I'm proud of you." Poseidon said and that made me feel pretty good.

"Now, we're actually here to get you to the party. But Zeus is making sure the party is ready 'his' way." Poseidon said that annoyed, then I remembered Zeus was his younger brother, which made him my uncle, and that made all the kids he had way back then my cousins, and the daughter he had know my cousin… big family.

"And Hera is making sure Ares doesn't harm any of his kids for losing a battle, and Hades is busy monitoring the dead to be here, but he'll be at the party. So that means I'm the highest ranking god here." Poseidon sighed and waved his hand, causing a huge water jet to burst from the ground. Poseidon walked up behind it like a podium and tapped his finger on it, making a noise like went someone taps on a microphone to get people's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Poseidon asked, really loud. Everyone fell silent and stared up at him, probably to not get on his bad side.

"You are the winning team of this game of Survival capture the flag." Poseidon red from a piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket, and the paper looked really crumpled up.

"Congratulations to you all from the gods, ya-da ya-da, skip through that…" Poseidon kept reading and I saw some of the gods roll their eyes.

"Anyways, I'm sure you all don't want to listen to me talk while we could be going to the party that was set up for the winners of this game. I mean, the others will be there too, just it honors the winner…" Poseidon trailed off, "Who votes we skip this and go to the party?" he asked everyone and everyone raised their hands. He smiled and waved his hand.

I felt my body get all weird and I couldn't see anything. Then everything popped into place and I was back on Olympus, except a party was set up. Tables were lined with snacks, food, drinks, everything that would be at an awesome party. Music was playing out of speakers set up but I noticed that whatever I wanted to listen to, it played.

I started to move and I noticed I was back in normal clothes, I mean they were a bit nicer than what I usually wore and they were blue collared shirt with white nicer shorts. I felt something on my head and it was a laurel that leaf crown thing Greek people wear. I found a nymph servant and asked her if she could take this to Hermes to send to my cabin. She nodded and sprinted off.

The first thing I did at the party was eat. I hadn't had a decent meal in a week, and this party had everything. My first plate was piled with pizza and French fries. As I was loading my plate I noticed when I took some food it automatically refilled. I filled my plate probably 5 times with everything from pickles to ice cream to shrimp (I felt weird eating it). I got up and partied for a little bit before I heard someone shout my name.

I turned to see Hannah running at me. She was wearing normal clothes, I don't know really what but it was a jacket over a pink shirt and a skirt. She ran and gave me a flying tackle hug that I wasn't expecting, so I almost fell over.

"You won!" she said as she released her arms from my neck.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow though." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby, Water Boy." Hannah said as we stood there. We talked a little before we went and sat down. I was still tired from the run and Hannah was tired of standing looking for me. After a while I stood up.

"Wanta dance?" I asked, holding out my hand. Hannah laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Thought you wouldn't ask." She laughed as we went over to the section where I could tell everyone was listening to slow songs. We walked out and put our hands on each others' shoulders and just rocked side to side. I hadn't really ever danced at the school dances before but I guess I wasn't that bad.

Hey, I only stepped on her foot like twice.

"Who knew the great Conner Turner couldn't dance?" Hannah said and I just laughed.

"Sorry, haven't really done this before." I admitted and she laughed.

"Now that surprises me. I would of thought you had a mortal girlfriend by now." Hannah said and I just blushed, but it was night so she probably couldn't see it.

"No, just stuck with friends, played video games. I'm not exactly popular at my school." I said and Hannah just smiled, like smiled happily. Who knows why but she was like grinning.

"That's cool." She said and we kept dancing until it got pretty late. We danced right into Percy and Annabeth, who looked like they were having a really great time. When Hannah was turned so she couldn't see Percy, Percy gave me and thumbs up and smiled funny. I just rolled my eyes while Annabeth grabbed his hand and brought it back down.

Once the party was over we all filed into the elevators downstairs. We piled into the buses outside and left. We got a lot of stares as we walked out of the Empire State Building lobby which was supposed to be closed. A lot of people were out on the street, and it was like midnight so I guess the city really never sleeps.

On the bus ride home, Hannah fell asleep on my shoulder and I just smiled. Percy came into the seat behind me and stuck his head over the seat.

"What are you two up to?" Percy asked in a childish voice in a whisper. I nodded towards Hannah on my shoulder and he just grinned.

"You have fun with that." He smiled and went back over to Annabeth who was staring out the window. I looked around to see most everybody sleeping. I honestly couldn't fall asleep in a vehicle no matter how tired I was. I looked out the window for about 15 minutes.

When I looked back at Percy and Annabeth they were sleeping in the seats, Annabeth with her head on his shoulder and Percy with his head on her head. Now I wish I had a picture. I noticed that Conner and Travis Stoll were still awake and in the seat in front of me.

"You guys got a camera for sale?" I asked and they grinned. Conner pulled a backpack out from under his seat and Travis pulled a package out of it.

"Disposable, film or digital?" he asked and I thought for a second.

"Digital." I said and they handed me and camera in exchange for 5 dollars and 10 drachmas. Really though I got a lot for winning the game and the IM (Iris Messaging) fountain had unlimited drachmas, so I stocked up with that. I also bought a couple packages of batteries. It was a lot cheaper than the camp store really, probably because it was stolen from there.

I took a picture of Percy and Annabeth sleeping, actually a couple and put it back in my bag. We finally made it to camp and kids woke up and stumbled to their cabins. I woke Hannah up and of course she jumped on my back. I carried her all the way to her cabin door and set her down.

"I don't want to walk in on anybody." I said and Hannah smiled.

"Yeah, they might curse you, or even worse… slap you." She laughed and I laughed. Then she yawned.

"Good night, Conner. I had fun tonight." Hannah said and she yawned and opened the door.

"Night, and me too." I said and she smiled and went in and closed the door.

I walked over to my cabin and Percy wasn't there. I really didn't care. I threw my backpack on the top bunk of my bunk bed, threw my shirt on the floor, and literally fell asleep when I hit the pillow.

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you liked it **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took so long, school started and I have less time to type. Here it is, please review, hope you like it.**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 10:00. I shot up and then lay immediately back down. My body was so sore, I couldn't even sit up. I looked over to see Percy snoring away, his hand hanging over the side of the bunk.

I sat there for a little bit, unable to move hardly. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I groaned and Annabeth walked in.

"Hey Conner. I'm surprised you're up. Most of camp is still snoring." Annabeth said as she walked in and put a package of ambrosia on my chest.

"Thanks, I'm so sore I can't even get out of bed." I said as I slowly lifted my arm and got a piece of the god food in my mouth.

She walked over to Percy and felt his forehead. That confused me.

"Remember he ran beside you too. I feed him a lot of that stuff in his sleep and I'm checking to make sure he isn't burning up." Annabeth said as she grabbed a wet rag and dabbed his forehead. Apparently she knew I was confused… weird.

I ate just a little bit more ambrosia, making sure not to burn up. I got up and stumbled. I caught myself and stumbled towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Annabeth asked. I sighed and shrugged and opened the door.

"Out, mother." I joked and Annabeth just rolled her eyes. I stumbled off the porch and made my way to the beach. It was taking me forever.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Hannah running at me. Apparently she's up too.

"Walking, going to the water to heal. That's supposed to work right?" I said and was going to start walking when I tripped and landed on my face. Hannah laughed then helped me up.

"You good?" she asked and I nodded.

"You wouldn't mind helping me there would you?" I asked and Hannah and she laughed.

"No, come on." She said and grabbed my arm and we made our way to the beach. I walked into the water and purposely fell into the water. I sat there for a bit and could feel it working, but really slowly. I shrugged, being really bored. I swan to the top so my head was sticking out.

"You wanta come in?" I called to Hannah how was sitting on the beach, working on her tan. She looked up and shrugged.

"I can't breathe underwater remember?" she laughed and I shrugged.

"I can make a bubble." I said and Hannah shrugged. She got up and waded into the water and I started making a bubble. When she was standing next to me I put the bubble on her and sat next to her in the water. She was dry mostly and I was healing. We could still talk for some reason.

"Isn't this going to look weird?" Hannah asked laying on the floor. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Bubbles with people in it aren't exactly common I don't think." I said and Hannah just rolled her eyes.

"I mean, me walking in the water, you making a bubble, sitting down here for a while…" Hannah trailed off and I shrugged again.

"I guess. Who cares though?" I asked her and she smiled. We sat there until I just felt like I ran half a mile maybe. We walked back up to shore and walked to lunch, where maybe half the camp was. Everyone was staring at me, some with anger if they were on the other team, others smiling, others laughing.

"Why are they laughing at me?" I asked Hannah in a whisper and she laughed.

"You don't have a shirt on." She giggled and I looked down to see I was exactly like I was when I fell asleep. I only had my shorts on and my shirt was on my bunk. I could tell my face was really red. I walked over to my table and ate awkwardly.

After lunch I ran back to my cabin and switched to a camp shirt and cargo shorts. Percy was still sleeping. Annabeth had to leave because the rules. She wasn't going to break them again. I walked out and just sat around. People were still sleeping and it was like 1 in the afternoon.

I was seating on the porch when Percy came out and yawned.

"When did you get up?" he asked and sat in the other seat.

"10 probably. Healed up in the bay, talked with Hannah…" I started but Percy just started laughing.

"What?" I asked and he just kept laughing.

"You so went down in a bubble with her." He laughed and I felt me face get hot.

"No, I was in the water and she was in the bubble for your information." I looked away and stared down the rows of cabins and stared at the people playing on the volleyball courts.

"I bet you were." Percy stopped laughing and looked back at the bay. We sat there talking until we decided to go find something to do. As we were walking past the public bathrooms and a big girl came out of it and stopped in front of us.

"Hey, dweebs. Where are you going?" she asked angrily and I could tell she was a bully just by her voice.

"Let us go Clarisse." Percy groaned and Clarisse just snarled. She grabbed me and started dragging me into the bathroom.

"I want him!" she said and slammed the door behind her. I tried to get away but she won't let go. Then I remembered this girl was a child of Ares. She dragged me into a stall and grabbed me and head and put it at the toilet seat.

"Take a drink, Fish Face." She said and started forcing my head to the toilet. I stopped struggling and just sighed.

"You realize what I can do right?" I asked her and she just grunted and forced my head deeper into the toilet. I sighed and focused on the water. It gurgled then it erupted with water, blasting Clarisse in the face and sending her spinning out of the stall. I stood up and combed my hair down with my hand, for sure it was messed up enough for Hannah to comb it publicly.

I walked past Clarisse and stopped at the door, walking through flooded floors.

"You forget that I was son of Poseidon didn't you?" I said and she just grunted. I walked out and almost ran into a Demeter girl.

"Sorry, it's a bit flooded in there." I pointed back to the bathroom and she sighed and went through the door. I felt my face get red and remembered I was in the girls' bathroom. I walked out to see Percy leaning against the wall.

"She try and put your head in the toilet?" he asked and I nodded, "Blast her with toilet water?" he asked.

"Yep." I said as we continued walking and looking for something to do. We walked around bored really. Stopped by the strawberry fields, walked on the beach, around camp, finding nothing to do.

We returned to our cabin and just sat on the steps, throwing a ball of water back and forth. We were throwing it around when I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders. I jumped and dropped the water ball. I turned to see Hannah laughing.

"Really?" I asked and she just nodded.

"It was funny. Your face was hilarious." She said and Percy nodded, agreeing with her.

"Glad you all had fun." I grumbled and grabbed another ball of water from the spring Percy made. Hannah looked at it funny.

"Is that hard?" she asked, pointing to the ball in my hand. I shrugged.

"Not really, you wanta try?" I asked and she nodded. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Ok, here you go. I'm going to toss it to you and you catch it." I said and she nodded, holding out her hands. I tossed it just hard enough where it bounced off her hands and splashed against her shirt. Percy starting laughing and Hannah just looked surprised. Then she looked mad. Then she sat down next to me and looked really sad.

"Very funny." She pouted sadly and I instantly felt bad. I slid closer to her and held my hand out.

"Sorry, want me to dry it?" I asked her and she nodded, pulling at the wet part of her shirt. I grabbed it lightly and drew the water out of it.

"Ah, now you have to make it up to her." Percy said, standing in front of us.

"Fine with me." I said and looked at Hannah. She smiled a little bit.

"Ok, you have to promise to go to fireworks with me." She said simply and Percy smiled and I was just confused.

"Um, that sounds easy. I'll go." I said and Percy smiled a lot more. Hannah smiled a bit to.

"Swear on the Styx?" she asked and I sighed. I heard about promises on the Styx. You had to go through with them or bad things would happen, literally.

"I agree on the Styx." I said and thundered rumbled. Percy tensed and I did too instinctively. Then I remembered Zeus was the thunder god and he would love to blast us.

Hannah smiled a lot now. She got up.

"I gotta go now." Hannah said as she started walking towards the now approaching Zoey and Jess walked up. They stopped about 50 feet away and they all grouped up. Hannah explained something and they squealed and did that jumping happy girl dance thing.

As they were walking away I turned to Percy.

"Why did she make me promise that?" I asked and Percy grinned smugly.

"Dude, 4th of July fireworks is the biggest dating event at camp. And you just agreed to go to it with her." Percy said as he started walking towards the Athena cabin.

I just sighed. She literally just got me to go with her to fireworks through guilt without me even thinking about it. I mean it wasn't bad, just weird, you know what I mean. I followed Percy in a daze over to the Athena cabin.

Percy knocked on the door and Annabeth came out.

"Conner just promised Hannah he'd go to the fireworks with her." Percy smiled and Annabeth grinned.

"No way. Will he actually go?" Annabeth nodded her head towards me, I'm pretty for sure I was behind Percy on the railing of the stairs that led to the porch, I couldn't tell. The daze was still in my head.

"Has to, promised on the Styx." Percy laughed and Annabeth walked over and pet me head.

"Good boy." She said in a dog voice and for some reason that made me smile.

"Thanks I guess." I said and we sat talking on the porch. The sun was setting over the bay and I felt something weird happening.

I looked around and saw nothing so I shrugged it off. I turned back to our conversation just in time to have me jump farther than normal.

"Hey guys!" A voice said right next to my ear and I jumped. I was sitting on the porch railing so I jumped off over the edge and landed in the bushes. I looked up, brushing leaves out of my hair.

Standing on the porch next to Percy was a guy about my age wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black jeans. A sword was hanging off his belt. I got up back on the porch and he looked at me. He had really intense brown eyes, but they looked sleepy, like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Sorry about that." He said, leaning against the wall. Percy walked over to me laughing, pulling a twig out of my hair.

"Conner, this is Nico, son of Hades." Percy said, motioning towards the guy.

"Hey." I said and he smiled.

"Hi. So you're my new cousin." He examined me, "Finally, a Big Three my age." He said and that made me smile.

"Ok, so you two go along and play. Conner, can you feed Ms. O'Leary for me?" Percy said, sitting next to Annabeth.

"Sure, you coming Nico?" I asked as I ran down the porch. He followed. As we were walking over to arena Hannah came running up.

"Hey Conner, hey Nico. What are you guys up to?" she asked as she joined us. Nico looked uncomfortable and moved away a little bit.

"Going to feed Mrs. O'Leary, wanta come?" I asked and she nodded. We walked and talked, well Nico didn't say much but I guess he was shy maybe.

As we walked in to the arena, I braced myself to getting flatten by the hellhound, but I looked over to see her laying down next to Nico, sniffing him like he was steak. Then I remember he was a child of Hades, so he probably smelled good to a hellhound.

I walked into the supply room and grabbed a cart of meat. I don't really know what kind it was but I really didn't want to anyways. I wheeled it out and Mrs. O'Leary buried her face in it, slowly making her way through the massive bowl.

The three of us sat down on the bench and watched Mrs. O'Leary eat through probably the amount of two good size cows in meat.

"So, how's the Underworld?" Hannah asked Nico and he just shifted.

"Um, you know, dark. Spooky, lots of dead people. The usually." He replied tapping his sword hilt.

"Oh, that's…. cool." Hannah said awkwardly and slid towards me a little bit more. Mrs. O'Leary finished her meat cart and continued sniffing Nico.

We heard a vibration and looked over to see a skull on Nico's belt glowing green with fire. He picked it off his belt and looked at it. He stood up.

"Hey, Dad wants me back to the Underworld. I'll see you guys later." Nico walked over to the shadow of the arena and disappeared. Mrs. O'Leary looked disappointed and walked back over to us. Me and Hannah took turns throwing the hellhounds shield Frisbee. After she fell asleep, we walked out… slowly.

As we went out the doors, I closed the gate and put up a sign on the gate. It showed a dog laying down and Z's on it, big and orange sign so you could see it. No one liked a cranky hellhound.

As we were walking towards the cabins, I noticed Hannah was staring at something in the distance.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and Hannah looked back at me and smiled.

"Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner in the woods." She laughed and continued looking at the trees. I looked over to see two figures just inside the tree line, hidden enough so you couldn't them unless you were looking.

"How'd you know they were there?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, it's their usually spot or maybe just the whole dating thing that I can sense. I honestly don't know." Hannah said and we got to the cabins.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" Hannah asked as we stood around. I thought for a second.

"Why not? I'll wait here I guess." I said and Hannah just looked at me.

"I think you should change into a swimsuit. No offense but that dry thing is giving you a weird vibe with people. Not me though, I think it's actually awesome." Hannah said and I nodded.

"Fine, I gotta find you though." I looked over at the store and Hannah grabbed my arm.

"No, we have a ton in my cabin, come on." She said as I followed her into the cabin. I gagged at the sudden smell of perfume. She dragged me to this big closet in the back side area of the cabin and opened it. Hannah opened it and pulled out a couple suits for me to try.

"Which one you wanta wear?" she asked and spread them out on her bed, which was perfectly made by the way. One was a sea green color that she said would match my eyes, another one that was black with blue stripes on the sides, and one that was navy blue with that Hawaiian flower pattern.

"Um, the middle one." I said, picking up the black one with blue stripes. Hannah smiled.

"I figured you pick that one. You can go change in the bathroom, the boy side please." Hannah smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine with me." I shrugged and walked in and got changed. I noticed that inside the boys was blue, which was weird with the whole pink cabin thing.

I walked out of the bathroom to find a note on the door. It was in really girly writing.

It red, "You change really slow, Water Boy. I'm already probably down to the beach. Hurry up!" then at the bottom, "HANNAH:D". I laughed and grabbed the note. I ran out the door to see Hannah sprinting, almost to the beach. I sprinted off and by the time I got there, she was standing in the water with her arms crossed.

"Gods Conner, what took you so long?" she said annoyed, then she giggled and started swimming out. I laughed, following her. We swam out a bit more and floated there for a little.

I saw Hannah looking around in the water. She spun in a circle and then back out to the ocean.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her, gliding over to her. She looked up and looked nervous.

"I don't want that shark to come back." She said, scanning the bay water some more. I tried not to smile.

"I'll make sure they keep their distance." I said and Hannah relaxed.

"Thanks, one of my biggest fears is a shark attack." Hannah shivered and we floated there. I went underwater and swam under Hannah. I saw here looking around. I laughed as I started spinning the water around her and making a mini whirlpool. I heard her scream as I made an air bubble and dragged her down. I dragged her into the bubble and she gasped.

I laughed as we sat in my bubble. Hannah looked over at me and looked mad. She slid over and slapped me across the face.

"Ow!" I said, putting my hand over my cheek. Hannah smiled.

"That's what you get." She said simply and then sat down and looked sad. I frowned at her sadness.

"Sorry for freaking you out." I said and Hannah smiled weakly.

"It's fine." She said and I smiled. After Hannah recovered a bit, I broke our air bubble and we floated to the surface.

We decided we were both bored and started walking towards the shore. When were probably thigh deep, Hannah splashed at me. Going along with it, I allowed it to drench me. It felt weird being wet after being dry so long. I laughed and splashed at her.

She laughed and we had a little splash war, which I won after I summoned a huge wave that Hannah got slightly swept away in.

Ok, so I had to go get her but she was fine.

I swam out to her and she turned to me and turned red.

"Don't come closer. I have to retie my bottom." She said embarrassed. I understood a little slowly then covered my eyes and turned around and went underwater. I waited until I sensed Hannah swimming back into shore. I made a current that took us in a lot faster.

When we got up to shore I dried us both.

"Sorry about the wave." I apologized, taking my hand off her after I dried her. She laughed.

"Nah it was fun. You should try tubing with it sometime." She joked as we walked back to the cabins. We split to go get changed in our cabins. I walked in to Percy getting ready for dinner.

He examined me and looked confused, "Why are you wearing swim trunks?" he asked as I grabbed some clothes.

"Hannah told me to." I said simply, walking into bathroom to change.

"I bet she did." Percy smiled as I walked out about a minute later. I change fast when I want to, but Hannah is really fast, I guess it's an Aphrodite thing.

"Yeah, she did." I said and grabbed Undertow out of my pocket, it just appearing there. Percy smiled at me.

"You like her." He said and I turned away and hoped he couldn't see my face, which felt pretty warm right now.

"Nah, we just friends." I said, adjusting the pillows on my bed.

"Oh, I know exactly what you're going through bud." Percy smiled and walked out the door. I turned towards the door then sat down on my bed. I was still a little sore and I'd been out all day. I thought about what Percy said, and then I remembered they had only been liking, liking each other so everyone noticed for like a year.

I got up and walked out to the dining pavilion where 97 percent of the campers were there, the others sleeping (Hypnos), too busy to eat (Hephaestus kids are working on something) or in the infirmary (people who got in Percy's way).

After we ate people just drifted away from the pavilion, some to the cabins, others to the volleyball courts, some to the stables, just spreading out. I started walking towards the canoe lake when I ran into a kid running back towards the forge.

We fell to the ground and sat there. I sat up, rubbing my head. I looked over to see a guy in black overalls over his camp shirt, hair messed up and… sparking?

"Sorry, lost in thought." The guy said as he helped me up.

"It's fine. I'm Conner Turner, son of Poseidon. Who are you again?" I asked and he put out a small fire that had started it his hair.

"Kevin, son of Hephaestus. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shuck it. I tried not to wince from Kevin's strong grip.

"Hey, you wanta come see what my cabin's working on? I owe you for ramming you." He asked as he continued walking towards the forge.

"Sure." I said following him down to the forge. We walked in and walked past most of it to a door that was lead to a part of the forge only cabin 7 was allowed in. Kevin went to open it, but the door wouldn't open. He grunted then started patting his pockets. He pulled a little bronze key card looking thing out of his overall pocket. He inserted it into a slot next to the door and pulled it out. A green light blinked on it and Kevin opened the door. He held it open for me and I walked in to fell the most heat I've felt in a while.

I looked around and saw this place was way bigger than the building should have been. The room was red from furnaces running, a section cut off for computers and tools and stuff. I looked over to the main pedestal in the room and I could only stare.

On the pedestal was a suit of armor, completely made of celestial bronze. Me and Kevin walked over to the tech section so he could grab some smithing tools. I looked over at the computer monitors to see the suit in schematics of the suit. I clicked on the arm of it and it brought up a side window of a more detailed schematic of the arm. I looked it over and something looked weird.

"Is that…. A flamethrower in the arm?" I asked Kevin as he walked over with a welder's helmet on and a blowtorch in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm going to work on that right now. You can come and watch, just don't touch anything." He said and started walking over a group of campers that were working on tables. I decided not to go into that heat and look at the computers. It's been a while since I'd been on one.

I examined the armor plans some more. I was impressed. They were basically making a Greek Iron Man. It had flight capabilities in the boots, had weapons, ran on a magic/fusion core on the chest. The helmet was a more aerodynamic version of a Spartan helm, more advanced Greek armor, and magic weapons that appeared on command.

Kevin walked back over and I looked down at the clock on the computer. It was almost 10 a clock. I'd been there for 3 hours!

I got up and walked over to Kevin.

"I gotta go now. Percy's probably wondering where I am. Thanks for the preview." I said and Kevin grunted.

"You're welcome. Come back sometime. I hear you're hard to burn, perfect test." He said and I felt myself frown. Then Kevin grinned and laughed, well more of a bellow really.

"Just pulling your leg. See ya later, Conner." He said, turning to a blueprint on the wall I smiled and walked out of the room and out the forge. I looked up to see the sky filled with stars. I sighed and started walking back towards the cabins. I was almost there when I saw three people hope off the side of the Aphrodite cabin and run at me.

"Where have you been?" Hannah asked as he and her friends ran over to me.

"Forge, why?" I asked and Jess and Zoey looked over to see Percy and Annabeth walking into the woods. They followed them but Hannah stayed with me.

"I thought you hated the forges." Hannah said as she watched her friends run after 'Percabeth', the name the Aphrodite cabin had for them. It would get really annoying to be called that.

"Yeah, but Kevin ran into me and decided to show me what they're working on." I explained to her and she nodded.

"Hey, can you teach me new words tomorrow?" Hannah asked as we walked through the cabin area.

"Yeah, I'll get the stuff tomorrow and I'll teach you some, ok? I said as we sat down on the dock of the canoe lake.

Hannah smiled, "Thanks Water Boy." She gave me a little hug and that made me smile. She yawned and got up.

"I'm getting tired. Walk with me back to the cabins?" Hannah asked as she stretched. I got up.

"Sure, I'm getting tired too." We started walking back towards the cabins. We walked past people doing what they usually did at this time. Stoll brothers getting ready for a late night prank, Hephaestus kids coming out of the forges to sleep, Apollo kids getting back from the sing along.

I stopped at the Aphrodite porch and Hannah walked up on it.

"See you tomorrow, Water Boy." Hannah laughed as she opened the door.

"See you tomorrow… um…" I really didn't have any good nicknames for her, I mean Beauty Queen is the only one I can think of and that's weak out loud.

"See ya, Hannah." I said and Hannah laughed.

"Nice try. Bye." Hannah walked into her cabin and I left for my cabin. I walked up into my cabin and looked around to see an empty cabin. Then I remembered they went into the woods. I laughed.

Percabeth… so funny. So, so funny.

I climbed into my bunk and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Hope you liked it, please review. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. School's kept me pretty busy. Please review and enjoy. **

The rest of the summer went by pretty normal, well as normal as you can get at a camp that trains you to fight monsters and you fly on winged horses, have chariot races, half war god kids putting curses on their enemies, mainly half sun god kids.

Normal stuff like that.

I trained fighting monsters, walked on top of water, breathed underwater, and talked to some fish… other normal activities of course.

I taught Hannah more words so she knew what I meant when I talked. It was kind of fun. She would pronounce something wrong and then groan, then ask me for help. Most nights I was carrying her back to her cabin because she'd fall asleep, reading flashcards and the next second sleeping. It was almost a routine. Zoey or Jess or both would be waiting at the door. I became a regular in there I guess.

One day, near what I now realize was the end the month, I was going through some letters people had sent to Chiron. It was my chore, well Percy's chore really but he traded Mrs. O'Leary duty with me. As I was sorting through the letters, sitting on the porch, I glanced inside.

A calendar was hanging in the living room and it was the last day of June. I had 4 days until I had to go to the fireworks with Hannah.

I hurried through the rest of the letters and set them down in Chiron's office. I walked over to the forge to see that all the Hephaestus kids had left Section 006 (the section of the forge where they were building the armor) and were working on building fireworks. On Fridays I'd loaded up the rockets but they were arranging them so they would go off as like frame by frame movie things.

I saw Percy talking with Jake Mason. I walked over and Jake motioned towards me. Percy turned around and grinned weird.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Percy put his arm around me and guided me away from the forge.

"Putting in a request." He said as we walked away. I turned to see Jake giving some kids orders and they looked over at me and Percy and smiled. They hurried off to a design board.

"What request did you put in?" I asked Percy as we walked towards the cabins.

"An awesome one of course, what else would I put in?" Percy said stupidly as we walked past the cabins to the beach. We sat down and watched the waves. I sat there for a little bit.

"Why did we come down here?" I asked Percy and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen you much. You've been hanging with.." he grinned. "Hannah!" he said like he was a little kid.

"So?" I asked Percy and he just laughed.

"You're no fun." He laughed then tossed me a water ball and we went into our usual game of toss the water held together by our minds.

I was about to throw it again when Hannah put her hands on my shoulders. I grabbed the ball and throw it in the ocean and turned to face Hannah. Percy smiled then stood up snickering.

"I'll leave you guys to it then." He said walking back up towards the cabins.

"What is he talking about?" Hannah asked as she sat down next to me and looked out at the ocean.

"Percy being Percy." I joked and Hannah laughed.

"Hey, can you teach me how to surf?" Hannah asked, drawing lines in the sand. I looked at her in surprise.

"I don't even really know how to surf." I sighed. She was wanting me to teach her tons of stuff, most I could do, but others… I failed.

"Ok." She said. We watched the waves for what felt like a long time, but probably not very long. Sometimes my ADHD messed with my time.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked as I sat back in the sand. Hannah looked over at me and laughed a little bit.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"It's weird. You have freckles all of the sudden." She laughed and I sighed. Usually I didn't have them but like midsummer they come out, and I haven't looked in the mirror in forever it seems like.

"Yeah, they do that sometimes." I sighed and Hannah smiled.

"You look cute with'em Water Boy." Hannah said and I felt my face get warm. She stood up and I got up with her. We started walking towards the cabins, in awkward silence.

"So… the fireworks are coming up." I said and Hannah nodded.

"Yeah, you still have to come through with your promise." Hannah laughed and I smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." I said and she smiled. We walked over to the volleyball courts to watch the satyrs playing their usual game. After that, we walked over to the arts and crafts. Over the weeks I'd made little marble statues that I think looked pretty good, well not like the ones a lot of kids here could make. Some of the monster statues were so real looking I found myself grabbing for Undertow.

Hannah uncovered her statue and I gasped. It was two people, a boy and a girl, holding hands on a pedestal. Their faces were exactly like the ones I saw in the photos Chiron showed us of Greece, eyes blank and the thing had actual real looking hair.

"Wow, nice job on that." I said as I walked over to the pottery area. Clay was so much easier for me, mainly because I could just control the water in it and form it into whatever.

"Thanks, this took forever to sculpt. I'm still working on it." Hannah laughed as she grabbed a chisel continued working on the girls dress. I watched her work, keeping my hands busy by forming things out of clay. I made a horse, then balled it up, a dolphin, balled it, a… bear type object, stuff like that.

Hannah was ridiculously good at sculpting, making all the details look perfect with one or two hits with the chisel. She finally finished the girls feet when she looked over at me.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you so long." She said and I took my concentration off the clay to notice that the sun was beginning to set over the bay. I looked back at her.

"It's fine, you're fun to watch." I said and it sounded pretty stupid. I saw a few Apollo kids give me a weird look. Hannah blushed.

"Um, thanks… Water Boy." Hannah sighed and I felt myself blush. She recovered her statue and we walked to dinner, following the crowds of kids.

After we ate everyone went to whatever they wanted to do. Trials of Strength were canceled tonight because the weights were used as weapons when an Ares kid got mad at another camper for saying his shoe was untied.

Stupid camper.

Percy said that Chiron had told our cabin (which is still me and him for a while hopefully) that something had dammed up the creek and it was flooding.

That would probably explain my headache. So carrying our lethal pens into the woods we went to fix the dam.

As we were walking we talked, "So, you really unleashed Blackbeard and crew in a spa in the Bermuda Triangle?" I asked and Percy nodded.

"Yeah… I hated that spa. I haven't had a strawberry shake since." Percy shivered like the thought was creepy. I just shrugged off the weirdness. I don't think I'd like quests. We kept walking.

"So, you've got four days, young one. What's the plan?" Percy smiled and I sighed. He'd been bugging me for weeks about me supposedly asking out Hannah. Now I know what it's like to have an older brother. He kind of was though, half way anyways.

"What plan do you want me to make? All I'm doing is going to fireworks with her." I said and Percy shook his head.

"You my brother, are helpless. I've got a plan for ya." He pulled me by my other shoulder over so I was walking right next to him, "Be all like, are you getting cold? And then she'll probably say yes because it seems like it's always cold then, and then when you guys are snugglin' ask her out then hold hands and make out and stuff." Percy explained simply and I felt myself blushing.

"I'm not doing that. Besides what's the big deal? You went to fireworks with Annabeth your fourth year without 'going out'." I pushed away from Percy and air quoted with my fingers. Percy looked at me weird.

"How'd you know that?" he asked and I kicked a rock.

"Spend enough time with a daughter of Aphrodite and you get to know things." I said and he nodded.

As we talked, I realized this was exactly what it was like to have an older brother, annoying each other, embarrassing each other, laughing, sword fighting, having races underwater, fighting monsters in the woods… ok a DEMIGOD older brother was cool.

The path eventually got mushy and puddles became more constant. We made it to the creek and looked around. Just down the creek was a huge tree, fallen over the creek, which was the problem with the river.

As we walked up to it I noticed tree nymphs standing around it. They were tree spirits that were green skinned and wore dresses of natural materials. They were pretty like elves, pointed ears and stuff like that. They turned to us.

"What took you so long?" one asked, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, we can't travel through trees like you guys can." Percy mumbled, examining the tree. I walked up and I noticed they were all watching me. I began looking at the tree to see how to clear it.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Percy as he stood up and began backing up. I did the same.

"We're going to lift it." Percy said simply and closed his eyes. I felt the water on both sides of the tree pushing up on it. I willed the water to do the same. The current got stronger and started swirling under the tree, creating a water jet that pushed the tree up. Percy raised his hand and forced the water to slowly move the tree over to the side. I did the same. In no time the tree was resting on the side and the creek was flowing normally.

We spent a couple more minutes collecting the big puddles of water and channeling them back into the creek. I'd guess in about 3 days or so the path would dry up.

We walked back to camp just in time for s'mores. After that we didn't do much. Chiron wasn't enforcing curfew as bad because a lot of kids were running around helping with fireworks. Percy and I walked over to Athena's cabin.

Annabeth and her siblings were all reading, writing, drawing, or something that should belong in school. Annabeth looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey guys. How was un-damming the creek." Annabeth asked as we sat down. I laughed and a couple other kids did, too. Un-damming is really kinda funny out loud. Percy managed to stay straight… barely and after a look from Annabeth, everyone else was straight too.

"It was fine, just a tree." Percy explained and she nodded. They stared at each other for a second, probably having one of their silent conversations, then looked away quickly. Percy stood up and left. That sort of confused me. Then Annabeth stood up.

"Hey everyone. I have a meeting with to go to. It's very… important. Malcolm, you're in charge and Molly, you have to go to bed in a couple of minutes. Finish that chapter then go to sleep. Bye." Annabeth announced to the cabin then left.

I sat there awkwardly on a stool. Molly, a little blonde cute 8 year old girl pouted and closed her book. She then curled up in her bunk and everyone got a bit quieter. I walked over to Malcolm, the second oldest Athenian camper, 14. We've became pretty good friends, Percy and Annabeth always together tends to make us get to know each other.

"So, should we start a game?" he asked and I nodded. Someone pulled a game of Chess on the Smart Board.

See, over the course of the summer I've made a tournament of chess with the cabin. Malcolm beats me quite a bit. Otherwise I'm undefeated among the campers. We have a blast for playing chess, it's not as good as the Black Ops tournaments on the Hermes cabins smuggled PS3. I was ranked 5 in there.

So I played a guy named Fred and beat him. We were about to set another match up when we heard someone on the porch. So as routine, we shut down the chess game and returned to reading, writing, sewing, and engaging in quiet conversation in exactly 1.5 seconds. Annabeth walked in the door and I could see Percy on the porch.

"Conner." Annabeth said smiling and nodding out the door. I said good bye to the cabin, careful not to wake up Molly, and walked outside into the cool air. Percy said good bye to everyone and we started walking back towards our cabin.

"So, good time tonight, Lover Boy." I asked Percy and he sighed.

"Don't call me that. And yeah, I guess it was a good night." Percy smiled and I couldn't help but smile. Whenever he talked about her he was all smiley and happy.

"I'm sure you did." I said and he sighed.

"Not as much as you're going to have at the fireworks." He smirked and sprinted off.

I ran after him helplessly. I guess I was getting pretty fast but Percy had a good 5 years or so of practice and stuff. I caught up at the door and we went inside the cabin. We sat around for a little bit, then got around for bed.

"You sure you don't need a plan?" Percy asked me as he hopped on his bunk. I sighed.

"Yes Percy." I groaned and turned over to go to sleep. I heard Percy laugh. I heard him fall asleep like he usually does, snoring pretty loud for a couple minutes then breathing quietly and sleep talking.

For some reason, I couldn't fall asleep. All I could was stare at the bottom of the bunk in front of me. When I realized I really couldn't fall asleep, I sat up. I reached under Percy's bunk and took a can of his smuggled Coke. If you talk to the right guy (or girl I guess) you can get a lot of stuff.

I crept towards the door silently. I really don't know why I did silently because Percy sleeps like a dead person. I opened the door silently and walked out into the cool night air. Now everyone was asleep and the camp was pretty much dead. The only lights were the camp fire, the porch light on the Big House, and the Greek fire torches on the Hades cabin.

I walked down to the beach in the shadow of the trees. I could hear the monsters in the woods to my left but I figured they couldn't get out of boundary of the forest. I finally got to the beach and sat down in the sand. A full moon reflected silver light on the waves of the bay, making a line in the water. I popped the top on my Coke and just sat there listening to the waves.

The sound was always in our cabin but this was different. I could actually feel the power of the sea within me. I looked back at camp. The cabins, the dining pavilion, the arena, the stables. All of this was my home… and I actually felt at home.

After a few more minutes by the bay I slipped back into the shadow of the forest. I dropped my can off at the back of the Hermes cabin in a bin. See, the cans were evidence of smuggling, so the Hermes had them dropped off there, but they probably just recycled them for the money they got.

I slipped back into my cabin and I felt sleepy finally. I lay down in my bunk and started thinking about the fireworks, going with Hannah….. stuff like that. That was the last thought I had before I fell asleep into a strangely dreamless night.

**Hope you liked it. Again please review and I think I'm only doing two more chapters but I want to do a next book. It's going to be set during the lost hero. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry this took so long… school you know. Well here's the next chapter. Maybe the next will be the last or second to last. So hope you like it and please review.**

Tonight was the night. Tonight was July 4th Fireworks on the beach… with Hannah. Really that wasn't a bad thing.

I grabbed a beach blanket from the big wooden chest in the front of our cabin. It had stuff like life jackets, fishing stuff, beach stuff, basically water stuff. I tucked it under my arm and before I walked out the door I checked my hair in the mirror. I really didn't want Hannah combing it in the middle of everybody.

I walked out the door and hesitated at the porch. I watched the groups of campers heading to the beach to watch the fireworks. I could see, and sense I guess, the Hephaestus barge anchored just off the shore ready to set off thousands of fireworks.

I watched across the commons area over to the Aphrodite cabin. I could smell perfume 25 yards away, all the girls getting ready for tonight. I felt bad for the guys in there but I guess they'd have to get used to it fast.

I walked up the porch, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A couple seconds the door opened, Hannah was in the door way… and I was glad I didn't gasp out loud.

She looked… very extremely pretty. Her hair was down in her natural slightly curly blonde hair. She wore a camp girls' (aka V-neck) shirt with jean shorts. She had American flags painted on her cheeks.

"Hey. You ready to go?" she asked and I found myself staring.

"Um, yeah. Come on." I said in a slight daze. She giggled and followed me. We walked side by side down to the beach.

Just before we reached the beach, Hannah said something, "Last chance to back out, Water Boy."

I looked over at her and sighed.

"Why do you think I want to back out of it?" I asked her as I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the beach. I set the blanket down and we sat down.

"I don't know, just asking." Hannah mumbled as we sat down. We sat there for about five minutes before the first set of fireworks went off.

The first was Hercules beating the crap out of a giant lion. The next was another Hercules show beating up a hydra.

The show continued and it was really awesome. The few breaks they had between the sets, I looked around. Couples were huddled together along the beach. That was the first time I noticed that Percy and Annabeth were right next to us. They were hugging each other. Then I noticed Hannah was shaking a little bit.

"You cold?" I asked Hannah. She nodded slowly and started rubbing her arms.

"Aren't you?" she replied and I shook my head. I hardly ever got cold. Heck, I wore shorts until it snows and after that even.

"You wanta warm up?" I asked and extended my arms. She slide over and I wrapped my arms around her just as the next firework set went into the air. I really didn't know what it was but it looked cool.

The whole time I could feel Hannah in my arms. She had her head burrowed in my chest but just enough so she could see the fireworks. I looked over at Percy and say that he was watching. Him and Annabeth were holding hands, Percy facing me. He smiled at me weird and mouthed, "Ask her."

I turned back to the fireworks. I hadn't exactly thought about actually ever going out with Hannah, but apparently everybody thought that we should. I watched the fireworks until they were loading the next set.

"Um.. hey Hannah." I said and she looked up at me.

"Yeah?" she replied and I hoped the night would hide my blushing.

"I was wondering… um… if… you'd.. you know." I stammered and Hannah broke away a little.

"Yes?" she asked slightly laughing. I took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" I asked slightly fast and Hannah looked me straight in the face. She looked confused for a second. Then she kissed me, like kissed me kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?" she asks as we hugged again. I was a little lost at the time to reply.

"Um.. da…yep.. yeah." I stammered and Hannah laughed. I heard someone get up around us and looked over to see Percy reaching into his pocket. At first I thought he was going pull out Riptide, but he pulled out a little black cylinder. I heard a click and a laser came out the end. I followed the line and saw it hit the boat. Percy then sat back down and pointed towards the sky.

The barge clanked and a new set of fireworks launched into the air. I looked up to see C +H with a pink heart around it with dolphins leaping across the picture. I heard whistling and hoots go along the beach.

"Oh my gods." I mumbled and Hannah looked up. She gasped before breaking away from our hug but still holding my hand.

"Percy!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Well what'd you think I'd do? Let everyone hear about your guys' dating later?" Percy asked like a little kid and I could see Annabeth shaking her head.

"That's Percy for ya." Hannah laughed and we watched as the picture dissolved and was replaced by some Greek event.

"So… how long do these things usually take?" I asked Hannah and she shrugged.

"Quite a bit longer. Why, do you want it to end?" she asked and as she leaned her head on my chest. I hoped to the gods she couldn't feel my heart thudding like crazy through my chest.

"No, not at all really." I laughed and Hannah snuggled into my chest a little more. We sat and watched the fireworks for a good hour I'd say. After the grand finale (the extra fireworks all set off at once) everyone packed up their stuff and went back to their cabins. Only me, Hannah, Percy and Annabeth stayed really.

"So, how'd you like the show?" Annabeth asked us when we turned our blankets so we were all facing each other.

"It was good, even Percy's… request." I said and Annabeth and Hannah laughed. Percy just shrugged.

"It had to be done." Percy yawned. Annabeth looked over at him and they smiled.

"Can we trust you two lovebirds to stay out of trouble?" Annabeth asked as her and Percy stood up.

"Yeah, the question is can we trust you not to have a huge make out session?" I countered and Annabeth looked at me and shrugged.

"Probably not." She giggled and they went down to the beach and I could hear them splash in the water.

Hannah and I sat there for a little longer until I stood up.

"Wanna take a walk around camp?" I asked Hannah as I helped her up. She smiled.

"Sure, Water Boy." She laughed as we started walking towards the cabins. I threw the beach blanket on the Poseidon porch. We walked on the paths past the stables, the arts and crafts, the dining pavilion, the campfire, pretty much everything but the Big House.

We were sitting on the grass near the climbing wall where some campers were seeing how fast they could climb it at night.

"So…" I broke the silence after the camper we were watching fell off from the very top.

"So…" she replied, sliding a little closer to me. I felt like my stomach was flipping around.

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked her and she shrugged. She looked over to our left and began to stand up.

"Let's canoe." She laughed as she dragged me by the hand towards the lake.

"In the dark… ok." I laughed as we reached the boat house and I grabbed a canoe and Hannah grabbed two paddles. I grabbed the paddles.

"We really don't need these." I said and she smiled and nodded. I put them back on the rack and threw the canoe in the water and we hopped in. I willed the water and we drifted onto the moonlit lake. If you looked over at the water, you could see a perfect reflection of the moon on the glasslike water.

I drifted us to the middle of the lake and mentally anchored us to the spot. I looked over at Hannah and found she was staring at me.

"So…." I said breaking the silence. Hannah laughed and scooted closer to me.

"So? Now what, Water Boy?" she asked sort of laughing, which made me smile. I laughed a little.

"I don't know. I've never done this before. You're the expert here." I said and she shrugged. She scooted even closer so she was right against me. I put my arms around her and we just sat there. I watched the water until I felt Hannah trying to get up. I let my arms drop and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you know what happens now?" she asked as she leaned closer to me. I really didn't know at all.

"Um, no. Can you tell me?" I asked as she laughed. She leaned closer until we were touching noses. She laughed.

"How about I show you." She said and before I could reply she kissed me. Like on the lips, for more than a second. At first I had my eyes open in shock but then I closed them. It felt so weird yet I felt like running around camp yelling from joy.

We broke away and I had trouble not flipping us over. My stomach was doing somersaults constantly. Hannah laughed.

"Your face looks funny." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Um, yeah. That was sort of, kinda, really my first kiss." I stammered and Hannah giggled. I leaned in this time and we kissed again. This time I was sort of prepared so I didn't like go all goofy. After that we kind of just snuggled I guess. Hannah kept laughing about the faces I'd made when she kissed me.

Eventually I could tell Hannah was about to fall asleep so I drifted the canoe in to shore. I helped her out and put the canoe next to the boat house to dry over night. Hannah jumped on my back and I started heading back towards the cabins. I got to the porch of her cabin and noticed Hannah was sleeping. I smiled and walked up the porch and knocked on the door with my forehead.

One of Hannah's sisters, Mikayla I think, opened the door and smiled.

"How was your night then Conner?" she whispered as I walked in to put Hannah on her bunk. Like I said they all knew me.

"Fun." I smiled and she laughed. Mikayla went into the bathroom as I set Hannah down on her bunk. She was still sleeping. I was about to walk away when I remembered to do something. I turned back and kissed her forehead.

"Night, Hannah." I whispered as I silently walked out the door. I walked back to my cabin in a bit of a daze. I climbed the porch steps and grabbed the beach blanket I'd thrown there earlier. I opened the door to find Percy leaning against the wall.

"Where were you?" he asked sort of laughing. I sighed as I threw my shirt off and jumped into my bunk.

"Canoeing." I replied simply, turning away from Percy so he couldn't see me grinning. I heard him laugh.

"I'm sure you were. Newly joined couple in the shroud of darkness in the middle of a lake. Just canoeing." He said as he climbed into his bunk. We sat there in silence until Percy said something.

"Hey Conner," Percy started and I looked over at him, "guess what?" he asked. I turned more towards him and sat up.

"What?" I replied and he raised his eyebrows.

"No paddles." He laughed and I felt my face get warm. I don't know why just the fact that he knew I guess.

"Shut up." I yelled, slightly laughing and I threw a pillow at him. After that I know I fell asleep. I fell asleep thinking about the events of that night, such a great night.

**Sorry it was kind of short but anyways. Please review and I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody, sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school lots of homework. I've been reading Harry Potter, too. I might make some of those once I read them all. Hope you like it.**

The next couple of weeks went by pretty fast, and I've got to say they were the best weeks ever. After our cabin activities Hannah and I would hang out. We went just about everywhere together. Zoey and Jess seemed to be with us a lot, but I can't say we didn't have alone time. Being daughters of Aphrodite they had boyfriends constantly.

Like my birthday, July 28th. Good day… good day.

I woke up and stretched. I swung my legs over and stood up. Pretty basic morning. I pulled on a fresh camp shirt and some cargo shorts. I even picked it out (Hannah was making my outfits in piles for each day, kind of creepy but hey what're you going to do?). I walked out the door and was immediately tackled. When I finally understood what was going on I found that Hannah had jumped me.

"Well hiya." I laughed and got up. Hannah laughed and hugged me.

"Happy birthday, Water Boy." She said and to be honest…. I hadn't known that. Here it was hard to keep track of time and a calendar is the last thing you should worry about here. I think I recovered well.

"Um, thanks. That's today right?" I said stupidly and Hannah sighed. She kissed my cheek and laughed.

"Yes, yes it is. And we have a big day planned for you." She said as she dragged me by the hand out into the commons area over to the dining pavilion. I thought it was weird that no one was there, then I looked in the sky.

The sun was almost right above my head, just barely in the east.

"What time is it?" I asked Hannah as we reached the pavilion.

"Probably hour till noon. We had Clovis give you a few more hours so we could set up." She explained as we stopped behind one of the marble columns. Great, kid from Hypnos put me to sleep longer, great birthday so far. Well at least I was tired.

"Wait, you said we?" I said as Hannah smiled and dragged me around to face the pavilion decorated for my birthday. Blue and sea green streamers were strung all over the place. The center table had ocean themed tablecloth below a cake that said, "Happy Birthday Water Boy!", and was also decorated with a variety of sea things. Around the table was quite a few people, Percy and Annabeth, Jess and Zoey, Kevin, even Birch who finally made it to camp (he had to walk…). Even Nico showed up, I mean I know me and him were pretty good friends/cousins but apparently he doesn't show up for much.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled and I couldn't help but laugh. Figures Hannah would set this up.

"Thanks." I said and we partied. I opened presents, Kevin's first because he had to get back to the forge. I unwrapped the bronze foil and pulled out a small figurine. I set it up and looked at it.

"So, what does it do?" I asked Kevin and he stared at it. He then grunted and reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. He handed it to me. I examined it and hit the on button. The small automaton sprang onto its feet and looked around, moving like a real person.

"Basically, it can do a lot of stuff. It can spray a mist for Iris messages, is an MP3 player and speaker, calculator, radio, note taker, pencil sharpener, other stuff like that. Just hit the instruction manual button when you want to learn more." He explained and I just watched it walk around the table.

"That's awesome. Thanks." I said to Kevin and he nodded.

"Welcome, now I gotta get going." He ran down towards the forge.

I opened Nico's bag and found inside a whistle that looked like it was… made of ice. I showed it to everyone and Percy shivered. Nico nodded.

"It's made of ice from the Styx's water. If you ever need Mrs. O' Leary blow that and she'll be there." Nico explained and I nodded and placed it in my pocket. I opened Annabeth's bag to find a box set of books, they looked like a fantasy series. As I read the titles and noticed they were in Ancient Greek.

"Hey, thanks Annabeth." I said and she smiled. I looked over at Percy and he handed me a box that was actually wrapped. It was sea green with sea horses all over it. I ripped it open to find a sand dollar about the size of my palm.

I held it up for everyone to see. Percy smiled.

"I know what you're thinking, why in Hades would I get you a sand dollar? But believe me when I say you can buy a lot with one of those." He explained and I nodded and slipped it back into its box.

I unwrapped Birch's and found an apple. I picked it up and laughed. Figures, but hey… I liked apples.

I took a bite of it and Birch did that goat noise that sounds like laughing.

"Glad you liked it." He laughed and everybody else started laughing. After that a lot of people left to do other things. Hannah, Nico and I stayed behind to clean up. Nico summoned a couple of skeletons to help, but after Hannah had a freak attack and screamed, he sent them away.

"So, what's the latest adventure of Nico, son of Hades?" I asked in an announcer's voice. He laughed a little bit.

"I don't know. I guess today when I tried shadow traveling here I ended up in Egypt." He explained as he popped the balloons with his sword. The thing sort of scared me, the way it absorbed the essence of monsters, but after a while I got used to it.

I looked over to see Hannah picking trash off all the tables. She looked really pretty today, I don't know how but she did. I wonder if it was for my birthday.

"I'm guessing you guys have plans later?" Nico said and I realized I was staring. I looked over and Nico was smiling.

"Probably, to be honest I didn't know today was my birthday." I laughed and Nico was about to laugh when Hannah came over. So close… I mean he's laughed before but it's good to hear.

"So, what you guys talking about?" Hannah asked as she sat down at the table. I sat down next to her and Nico sat across from us.

"Nothing really, just Nico's trip to Egypt." I said as I grabbed her hand under the table. We sat and talked until Nico was paged with his skull pager thing back to the Underworld.

Hannah and I got up and started walking around, holding hands like usual. We walked over to the stables. As I walked in I could hear all the pegasi talking. I finally got it so they didn't treat me like royalty. Most just gave me a polite bow which I usually returned. I stopped by Blackjacks stable. He was eating from a sack of apples.

"How's it going, Blackjack?" I said aloud and he jumped. He turned and looked at me.

"_Hey boss, got your girlfriend with you again, ah boss?" _ Blackjack said then made a sound that had to be laughing. I felt my face get red and Hannah's hand tightened on mine.

"What'd he say?" she asked and I sighed.

"He's just giving me, us, crap. I'm going to tell Percy to get rid of those sugar cubes he was going to give you today. All well." I said as we walked away and Blackjack started apologizing and begging for sugar cubes.

We stopped by Trojan and Sky's stables and then left. We walked by the forge and I couldn't help but think about that armor. It was going to give a major advantage in capture the flag. We basically walked around until we decided to walk to the beach.

As we stepped onto the sand, we took our shoes off and hid them in the bushes. A lot of kids think it's funny to steal other people's shoes… and when they did from me they got soaked.

We sat down on the warm sand and just talked. It was kind of nice. We stuck our feet in the water and just sat around.

"So, how's the birthday so far, Water Boy?" Hannah asked as she put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and looked out at the sound.

"It's great, thanks." I replied and brought the waves up to our knees. Hannah jumped and then laughed.

"Why do you do that?" she asked laughing. I shrugged and brought another wave up to our thighs and she jumped… then tipped us both over, her landing on top of me.

We laughed and just laid there. I forced the waves back down, returning it to its usual pace of water being pushed in, and then pulled out. We laid there until Hannah fell asleep. I smiled and just stared at the sky.

We were like that for about a minute until the sunshine on us turned into shadow. I looked up to see Chiron looking down on us, full horse mode. I sighed and shook Hannah awake. She woke up and smiled at me. I nodded my head up and after she looked up, she frowned. She got off of me and we stood up.

"Over affectionate behavior again, you two?" Chiron raised his eyebrow at us and I stared at my feet again. These past few weeks Hannah and I… have gotten in our fair share of trouble. Nothing big, but still, it matters. I think it's funny how little Annabeth and Percy get in trouble.

"Yes." We grumbled together and Chiron just shook his head, but he had a little bit of a smile on his face.

"I couldn't tell you how many times I've seen stuff like that. Being at this camp.." he trailed off and looked out at the sound and smiled. I couldn't tell why until I focused on the water. Something was coming, a god by the… feel of it I guess. I decided not to bring anything up.

"I personally don't think there should be such a rule, maybe for the more…" Chiron searched for the right word, "Inappropriate camp activities." He finished and we nodded.

"I mean for Zeus's sake, you're part god and that makes you do things, especially you, Hannah, with your mother. And Conner, you know what your father did in the old stories. But I guess it's the mortal parent thing…" Chiron said in a hurry than finally finished. I didn't want to look at Hannah but I felt my face get red about the whole… god activities thing.

"This time is a warning, please don't force me to speak to you about this again. Conner, you have a visitor." Chiron said quickly. I turned to see two giant hippocampi pulling a chariot that was made of coral. The driver I recognized. I smiled and ran on the water to meet the chariot, excitement and the ocean making me run faster. I stopped beside the chariot to see Poseidon.

He smiled down at me and climbed out of the chariot. He hugged me, which was sort of weird. You know hugging your none-god dad is all normal, and you'd think hugging a god would be different. It wasn't at all.

We pulled away and made our way to the shore, where Percy and Annabeth had shown up. Percy probably sensed our dad's arrival. We stepped on the beach and Percy and Poseidon hugged. Annabeth, Hannah, and Chiron bowed. Poseidon returned their bows and ordered them up, saying something like no need for that.

Chiron walked over and bowed again, "Poseidon." He said and Poseidon shook his head.

"Oh get up old friend. I'd really wish you didn't do that." Poseidon said as he turned to me.

"Happy birthday, Conner. Sorry I was late. I was picking out games for my new game room." Poseidon smiled and I laughed a little bit. The fact that a god had a game room was kind of funny I guess.

"Well, I have other matters to attend to." Chiron said before trotting away. Annabeth and Percy stood together while Hannah stood behind me, grabbing my shoulder. Poseidon looked over us and smiled. It was warm and fatherly, and if it weren't for the glowing trident he was holding you'd think he was just a retired fisherman, happy and cheerful.

"Annabeth, nice to see you my dear." Poseidon said and Annabeth blushed a little.

"Nice to see you Poseidon, sir." She replied, tightening her grip on Percy's hand. Then he looked over at me and laughed.

"Conner, my boy, mind if I steal you away from your friend for a little father son time?" Poseidon asked kind of and turned to walk down the beach, knowing I'd follow. I looked over at Hannah and she nodded. She let go of my shoulder and I ran down the beach until I was walking side by side with the sea god.

"As I said I had a gift for you," Poseidon started and I looked over at him. He looked at me and smiled, "That was the partial truth, I will give you a gift, but I don't know what you want." He finished and I couldn't help but laughing. The fact that he was letting me choice was cool. He smiled as if reading my thoughts and with a swirl of his trident, two beach chairs appeared on the beach, facing each other. We each sat down at one and Poseidon looked eyes with me.

"What do you want? Please make it magic, I do love making magic gifts." Poseidon chuckled and I smiled and thought. So magic, I had a weapon. Magic armor… armor from clothes would be cool. A weighted net for trident fighting. Maybe a shield… I got it.

"What about a magic shield." I said and Poseidon looked surprised. He thought it over a little bit.

"What kind of magic exactly?" Poseidon asked.

"You know, like Percy's so it can be something normal then pop out." I explained and Poseidon stroked his beard.

"Hmmm, hold on a second." He explained while his eyes became distant. Then he smiled and pointed at my wrist. I looked down to see that one of those rubber bracelets like the ones they usually hand out for charities and things. The band was about a quarter of an inch across and decently thin, but thick enough to stay on your wrist. It was sea green and at the top the band widened into a circle with a emblem of a blue trident over a black background. I took it off and flipped it inside out to see Greek letters printed inside, λευκό ΚΓΠ.

"Whitecap." I murmured as I replaced the shield on my wrist. Poseidon smiled at me, but he was still staring at Whitecap.

"Undertows and whitecaps have very much alike, as are your sword and shield. Remember that." Poseidon said before standing up. After I stood up the chairs dissolved into sand.

"Forgive me, son, but I have to go. Say goodbye to Percy to me." He smiled before dissolving into a cool sea breeze. I found that I was still smiling. I shrugged it off and walked back down the beach.

When I got back to the main beach I saw Hannah sitting on the sand, staring at the water. I walked up and sat down next to her.

"Where'd everybody go?" I asked her and she looked over at me and shrugged.

"They left. I decided to wait." Hannah smiled and looked down to see Whitecap.

"Magic birthday present?" she asked grabbing the rubber bracelet. I shook my head.

"No, the god of the sea gave me a rubber bracelet so I don't forget that monsters will be on my butt all the time." I explained and she looked confused at first. Then she smiled and nodded. That's when I started laughing.

"What?" she asked, knitted her eyebrows. I remembered that Poseidon had said that Undertow and Whitecap were alike, so I tried it. I focused on it and felt it shake a little. I looked down to see it glowing like Dad's trident did. Then it expanded into a circualar shield, causing Hannah to jump back. I looked down at it. On the inside that I could see the rubber bracelet was now a brace made of bronze and the interior of the shield looked like the ox hide in the camp shields. The other side was a bit more impressive.

It looked like a circle of white, churning water like that on top of a whitecap. On top of that, in the center was a spiral shell like a giant stud, with smaller pearl studs lining the edge. I lifted my arm to feel it to be surprisingly light, compared to the camp shields. I focused on it again and it shrank back down into its bracelet form.

"You really think he'd give me a normal rubber bracelet." I laughed, and Hannah looked irritated then punched me in the shoulder.

"Sometimes I hate you, Water Boy." She joked, before pulling the bracelet off my wrist to look at the inside.

"That's cool. Now you have a magic shield like me." Hannah said before pulling her magic hand mirror and handed me back Whitecap. I slipped it on my wrist and we started walking to the pavilion for lunch.

"So, are we doing anything later?" I asked as we were swinging our hands between each other. She laughed.

"It's your birthday." She said and looked over at me. I pretended to think, rubbing my chin with my free hand.

"Hmm… Yes please, if it's good for you." I said and she shook her head.

"Fine with me Water Boy. Let's try not to get in trouble again ok?" she said as we got to the dining area. I walked over to the Poseidon table to find Percy already eating.

"Dad says bye." I said as I sat down with my food. Percy just nodded, and then I noticed his mouth was full. He swallowed then looked me over.

"You got a magic bracelet? Magic shield?" Percy asked and I nodded. He nodded like he was satisfied and was about to get up. I sighed. This was the first lunch in weeks Percy hasn't made fun of me for going out with Hannah.

Unfortunately, today was not a break. Just before Percy grabbed his plate, he looked me straight in the eye.

"If you want to start a birthday tradition, I'd suggest the canoe lake. Remember no paddles." He laughed grabbing his tray and walking away. I couldn't help but laugh. Percy "tradition" was making a bubble at the bottom of the canoe lake and making out with Annabeth.

I finished my food and put my plate at the counter for cleaning. Then I walked back towards the cabins. Hannah had to go help Zoey do something.

I walked up the steps and onto the porch of cabin 3, whistling to myself. I pushed the gray coral door open to find Percy and Annabeth making out on the one of the bunks, her on top of him. I'd like to say that this was a surprise to me… it wasn't. I opened the door slowly and silently, then closing it the same. I watched for a little bit, before I couldn't take it.

I tip-toed over to my bunk and sat down, really surprised they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Well what are you two up to?" I asked in a low voice and I saw Annabeth jump and they turned to look at me.

"You are such a pervert." Annabeth said getting off of Percy so he could get up. Percy looked like he was going to kill me, which he very much could. Annabeth just looked annoyed.

"Hey it's my cabin too you know." I said, slightly laughing. Annabeth just sighed and leaned in closer to me. I turned to face her of course… bad mistake. Next thing I know, Annabeth's hand is past my face and my head is turned to the side. And that's when the pain came. All I could do was crumple to the floor and groan. It felt like when Percy slashed my cheek with Riptide, about 10 times.

I could hear Percy and Annabeth laughing before Percy stopped.

"Great, now he's going to have a bruised cheek." Percy groaned before helping me up. He set me on the bed and stared at my cheek.

"Oh wait, never mind you'll be fine." Percy said before picking me up and flinging my on his back like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll be right back, Annabeth." He said before walking out of the cabin, me on his back in pain, embarrassed, and knowing that even if I tried to struggle it wouldn't matter.

He walked us across the common area, getting a couple of stares from campers but by now they were probably used to it. I judged we're about in front of the Aphrodite cabin by the row of the male cabins and the fact that I could smell it.

Percy set me down and I turned to face Hannah and Zoey, snickering at me. Percy turned to run back but stopped.

"Keep track of the birthday boy, girls." Percy smiled before sprinting back to our cabin. Hannah and Zoey looked at me and started laughing. Hannah stopped first and just smiled at me.

"Walk in on them again?" Hannah asked and I shrugged.

"Not really, but they were making out." I laughed and that's when Zoey just looked confused.

"Wait a second, you walked up on them…, umm.." Zoey said and I laughed. Looking back it was pretty weird sounding.

"I wish. Could you imagine Dad's face?" I joked and I don't think she got the joke as well as I did.

Let's see, Zoey left because something was happening in the cabin after one of Hannah's siblings ran in crying.

Hannah and I left, walking around camp, basically messing around until about dinner. After we ate and the campfire sing a-along, me and Hannah slipped away to the canoe lake.

Laughing the whole way down the bank, I grabbed a canoe left on the bank and set in the water. We jumped in and set out across the lake.

Drifting out to the middle, we sat next to each other. After a little while, we got to the kissing. It happened for a while I'd say. After awhile I lost my balance and well to the bottom of the canoe, bringing Hannah with me. We laughed for a little while after that.

She rolled off me and we stared up into the night sky, pointing out constellations. I saw the constellation of the Hunter of Artemis that Percy saw created from his friend Zoe Nightshade. Hannah set her face on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Conner." She whispered and I smiled.

"Why thank you." I laughed and she smiled and we continued to stare at the sky until I felt Hannah's breathing change. I looked over to see her sleeping. I smiled to myself and looked back up at the sky.

Judging by the moon, it was past midnight. The moon was almost directly above me. It was a full moon, and strangely it made me feel sleepy. The more I looked at it the drowsier I got, until of course I fell asleep.

I woke up to sunlight shining on me. I tried to cover my eyes with my hand but remembered that Hannah was sleeping on that side. I smiled than remembered we were still in a canoe. I tilted my head up to see we were in my cabin, the canoe laying on the floor. I sat there until Hannah woke up, having the same reaction I did.

"How'd we get in here?" she asked before sitting up, allowing me to do the same.

"I brought you in here." A voice said behind us. I turned my head to see Percy leaning against the wall, "Found you this morning when I went for breakfast, earlier than usually I guess." Percy smiled at us, but something told me he was annoyed.

"I should probably get back my cabin." Hannah said before leaving. I looked back at Percy to see him staring at me.

"You have to be more careful. If Chiron would have found you, you could've gotten into a ton of trouble." he said seriously before rummaging through his trunk. I felt my face get red.

"You and Annabeth do stuff like that all the time." I grumbled, pulling the sheet up on my bed for inspection. Percy laughed and slammed the lid of his chest so hard the wood cracked.

"You have to learn to be sneaky, right?" Percy looked at me and I just rolled my eyes. Percy laughed again, "Hey it's only your first year. You'll learn." He walked out the door.

I couldn't help but laugh. I followed Percy out the door to our usually cabin activities. Had to do them sometime.

**There it is. I hope you liked it. Please review, please. The next chapter will probably be the last but I'm going to make a sequel when I find the time. Till next chapter, review.**


End file.
